Aaye ho meri zindagi me
by fancy pari
Summary: Sachin has returned to his country after 8 years. He meets Purvi in a series of incidents. Purvi hates him for a reason. Sachin doesn't know why? This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**A party in club**

A group of friends and drinking and having fun. They are waiting for someone to arrive

 **Saahil (checking watch):** kahan reh gaya yaar…reunion ka plan toh sahi thaa…aur kitna intezaar.

 **Amar:** chill yaar…kal hi toh aaya hai woh 8 saal baad..aa jayega..

 **Imran:** hey mannn…itne saal baad hum sab mil rahe hai..sirf daroo hai kya? Where are the chicks?

 **Amar (checking phone):** Heyyy…ladkiyan bhi aa gayi..i will just get them.

He comes back with 2 escorts. The girls start flirting and chatting.

 **Imran (enjoying):** WOooow Amar…kya hot ladkiyan hai yaar….

 **Amar (drinking):** aish karle beta…ek baar who aa gaya naa..apna hero..kuch nahi milne waala tujhe…naa yeh ladkiyan, naa darooo..

 **Saahil (laughing):** haan dude..apne group ka chick magnet hai woh…yaad hai college me saari ladkiyan kaise marti thi…I am sure aaj bhi saala waisa hi hoga..

 **Voice:** Hi guys…mere bagair party shuru bhi kardi tum logon ne…

 **All boys (hugging him):** Sachinnnnnnnnnnnnnn….mannnn….bilkul waisa hi hai yaar…

 **Sachin (smile):** really…dekhte hai..

 **Amar:** tere bagair kya party yaar…abhi toh party full on shuru karni hai….Joe…he calls the bartender…send us our drinks….

 **Saahil:** le bhaai..tu aa gaya hai…toh merit oh saari value hi khatam ho jaayegi…he gets up and signals the girls to pay attention to Sachin.

 **Girl 1 (running hand on his cheek):** Hey…handsome..I am Stella..wanna dance?

 **Sachin (smile):** Sure…lets go..

He holds Stella's hand gently and goes to the dance floor. They are dancing and he smiles politely at her. She winks and grinds closer to him. Sachin takes a step back and continues swaying gently to the music.

 **Stella (lustily):** peeche kyun hatt rahe ho? Not in the mood? Kahin akele me jaana hai?

 **Sachin:** No..I am fine…

 **Stella (trying to hug him by neck):** But I am not fine…come on…lets go..

She falls on Sachin, he takes a step back and collides on someone.

 **Sachin (helping the girl to get up):** I am so sorry..are you okay?

 **Girl (cleaning clothes):** Its okay sir..I am fine..she tries to walk away taking her tray of drinks.

 **Sachin (touching her arms):** kahin chot toh nahi lagi naa..

 **Girl (getting angry):** I said its fine…stop touching me..she yells loudly.

 **Stella (drunk voice):** Hey you bitch!..zabaan sambhalke baat karo..tumhe pata hai yeh kaun hai?

 **Girl:** yeh koi bhi ho..magar meri permission ke bina mujhe choo nahi sakte..

 **Amar:** What the hell? Tum ho kaun? Who is she Joe? He asks the bar tender.

 **Joe:** Sir she is new here..aaj pehla din hai..Purvi..apologise now..

 **Purvi:** I am not going to apologise..maine koi galti nahi ki hai.

 **Sachin:** Hey its fine…mujhe koi apology nahi chahiye….its just a misunderstanding..

 **Amar (angry):** aise kaise yaar? She is just a waitress..akad toh dekho..tere jaise 10 ko ek raat me kharid sakta hai yeh aadmi..jaanti hai kaun hai yeh?

 **Sachin:** Enough yaar…lets go…kyun scene kar rahe ho..he takes his friends and goes outside the club.

 **Joe:** Sir…sir…Purvi…look what you have done..

 **Purvi:** maine kya kiya? Main bass apna kaam kar rahi thi…khaamkaa issue bana diya..

 **Joe:** have you gone crazy? Mr Joshi is one of the youngest businessman of India..unke woh dost..Amar, Saahil, Imran..sab ke sab bade baap ke bête hai..hamare club ke maalik ke bête hai Imran…aur tumne unke dost ki insult ki…you will have to pay for this Purvi..

Joe gets a phone call from Imran.

 **Joe:** But sir..please..okay..okay sir..

 **Joe(to Purvi):** Purvi…you are fired..

Purvi removes the black waitress jacket she was wearing and throws it on Joe's face and leaves the bar.

 **Small home**

A 7 year old boy and his twin sister are fighting. Their neighbor comes to check on them.

 **Neighbor:** tum dono abhi tak soye nahi?

 **Girl:** Aakash mujhse fight kar raha hai..

 **Boy:** jhoothi..nahi kaaki…Aabha mujhse fight kar rahi hai..

 **Kaaki:** oh hooooo…aane do tumhari mummy ko…raam jaane tum dono shaitaano ko kya khaake paida kiya usne

 **Aabha (giggling):** mummy toh kal subah hi aayegi..chal Aakash TV dekhte hai

 **Aakash:** mummy ne cable cut kar diya hai naa..kaise dekhenge..

 **Aabha (taking a wire):** yeh bagal waale kaka ke ghar ka wire hai..isse jodd denge toh hamare ghar pe TV chalooo…

 **Woman (angry voice):** Aabhaa…yeh kya ho raha hai? Tum dono ka sone ka time hai naa?

 **Aakash(scared):** maine kuch nahi kiya…sab Aabha ne kiya…good night…he quickly pretends to sleep.

 **Kaaki (surprise):** Purviii..tu..itni jaldi..tu toh subah aane waali thi naa.

 **Aabha (sarcastic):** yeh naukri bhi gayi? Iss baar kya complaint aayi?

 **Purvi (scolding):** Aabhaa…kitni baar kaha hai..bado ke jaise baate mat kiya karo..jaoo so jaooo…

 **Aabha:** mujhe chillane se kya hoga..khud toh apne gusse pe control nahi rakh sakti..hmffff…

 **Purvi (getting angry):** Aaabhaaa.

 **Kaaki:** rehne de…bachi hai..tu baith…kya hua?

 **Purvi (disappointed):** woh.. Aabhaa sahi bol rahi hai..yeh naukri bhi haath se gayi…maine ek customer ko naraaz kar diya..she sighs..

 **Kaaki (pats her shoulder):** iss duniya me jo seedha hota hai..uska kuch nahi ho sakta..

 **Purvi (worried):** samajh me nahi aa raha kya karoon…meri pichli waali job ki salary case ke chakkar me phasi hai…

 **Kaaki:** tum yeh case waapas kyun nahi leti..

 **Purvi (getting up, shock):** kaaaki…uss manager ne mujhse kitni gandi baat kahi…main..main maanti hoon mere haalat ache nahi hai..magar iska yeh matlab nahi ki woh mera faayda uthaaye..naa jaane aur kitni ladkiyon ki zindagi barbaad karta who…

 **Kaaki:** sabki fikar hai tujhe..apni bhi kabhi soch..apni chodd…tere bachon ke baare me kabhi soch..

Purvi walks to the bed of her small flat. Her kids are sleeping on the mattress. She strokes their hairs.

 **Aakash (sleepy):** mummy…mere soccer class ki fees…mujhe khelna hai match..pleaseee…

 **Purvi (softly):** ho jaayega beta…tum zaroor kheloge..

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh main kya kar rahi hoon…inn bachon ke liye toh mujhe apne gusse ko kaboo me rakhna hoga..

 **2-3 days later**

Purvi has found a new job in a shopping plaza. She is a cashier now.

Sachin and his friend Amar are driving to a friend's house.

 **Amar:** yaar sachin..tu bahut badal gaya hai

 **Sachin:** Haan woh toh hai…8 saal me thoda zyaada handsome ho gaya hoon naa…he laughs at his won joke

 **Amar:** ohooo..toh apne handsomeness ka jadoo aaj chalaake dikha..

 **Sachin:** matlab?

 **Amar:** Matlab…aaj ki party ekdum rangeen hone waali hai…ek se ek models hai yaar..tu maidaan me aa jaa..sab pehle jaisa hi hai

 **Sachin (unsure):** nahi yaar…I don't feel like it..

 **Amar (shocked):** yeh tu bol raha hai…Sachin..bhool gaya apna past…arre t usher hai sher..yeh bheegi billi kyun bann raha hai…he thinks..hey ek baat puchoon..

 **Sachin:** puch..

 **Amar (doubting):** kahin…tu..mera matlab….tu samajh raha hai naa?

 **Sachin:** nahi..main gay nahi hoon…tu mere saath safe hai..happy?

 **Amar (shocked):** Tujhe kaise pata chala..main yehi poochne waala hooon?

 **Sachin (laugh):** tere dimaag me kuch aur chalta bhi hai kya? Jab dekho action Jackson..

 **Amar (remembering):** Abbeeee…Action se yaad aaya..maine condoms hi nahi lii yaar..tere paas hai?

 **Sachin:** kya? Nahi bhai….

 **Amar (looking out):** ab yahan kahan koi chemist ki dukaan hogi..hey..he spots a shop…hey yeh supermarket…rok rokkkk..gaadi rokkk

Sachin brakes the car. He looks at it with doubt.

 **Sachin:** yeh…are you sure?

 **Amar (getting down):** haan..chal..yaar…2 min lagenge bass..

Sachin and Amar go inside the crowded supermarket. They quickly go to the section where condoms are sold.

 **Amar:** yeh mera brand toh nahi hai..but something is better than nothing..tu zara counter pe jaa..main abhi aaya..

 **Sachin:** kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Amar:** arre aaya…he goes to flirt with a young girl shopping alone.

Sachin sighs and takes the packet to the billing counter. There are long queues. He spots one with just few people. He stands there.

Purvi is busy checking out customers items.

 **Purvi (handing the change):** Thank you Ma'm..Have a good evening..she smiles at the lady…next..she says looking down.

 **Sachin (voice):** Hi…I just want this one packet …how are you today?

Purvi looks up and is shocked to see him in front of her.

 **Purvi:** Tum?

 **Sachin (surprise):** I am sorry? Maine tumhe nahi pehchaana..anyways…I am Sachin..yeh..please jaldi bill kar dengi..

Purvi nods and is embarrassed to see the pack of condoms. She turns it to write the code number.

 **Purvi (no emotion):** sir..yeh raha aapka bill

Sachin takes out a card and hands it over.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry sir..yeh sirf cash counter hai…aapko cash dena hoga

 **Sachin:** cash? Main koi cash nahi rakhta…aap just yeh card rakh lijiye..

 **Purvi:** main yeh nahi kar sakti…aap doosre counter pe jaayiye..

 **Sachin:** see..mere paas sach me cash nahi hai…please just accept this..its just one item

 **Purvi:** baat one item yaa das item ki nahi hai..yeh cash counter hai..

 **Customer:** oh bhaisaab…hume bhi ghar jaana hai..kya naatak laga rakha hai..

 **Sachin (frustrated):** Just a second..main baat kar raha hoon naa…come on..its just one pack..itna toh adjust kar sakti ho…mujhe late ho raha hai..

 **Purvi:** yeh toh enjoy karne ke pehle sochna chahiye tha..last minute tak kaam ko rakhenge toh yahi hoga..

 **Sachin (angry):** enough! Mujhe insult kar rahi hai aap…where is your supervisor?

 **Purvi (calling security):** Yeh customer problem kar raha hai…samaan ka bill banaa liya ab paise dene se inkaar kar raha hai..

The security men roughen him. There is a commotion. He is taken and forcibly thrown out.

 **Amar:** Sachin….Sachin…what the hell..he turns to the security people…kaun hai yahan ka incharge…jaante bhi ho kisse dhakke deke baahar nikala?...yeh Sachin Joshi hai…Sachin enterprises ke maalik…bloody fools!

Purvi hears the name and stands there rooted..she is reminded of her past..

 _7 years back…in a hospital…_

 ** _Nurse:_** _Madame bacho ke baap ka naam kya likhna hai?_

 ** _Purvi (tears, angry):_** _inn bacho ka koi baap nahi hai…yeh mere bache hai.._

 _The nurse leaves the room. Purvi picks the babies in her arms._

 ** _Purvi:_** _Sachin Joshi…..inn bachon pe tumhara saaya tak padne nahi doongi…_

 **Sachin Joshi is the father of the twins...but he doesn't know! what is their story?**

 **My new SachVi fiction. I hope you guys like it and give me feedback. As you all know, I have other stories too. Please be patient I will complete all of them, including this one.**

 **I am also writing a DareYa short story. maybe next week...Keep reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Store manager (shock):** Sach…Sachin Joshi ji…aap toh bahut bade aadmi hai…aap hamari supermarket me? He starts to dust his clothes..soryyy…sorry saab..hum aapko pehchaante nahi naa..isliye galti ho gayi…aap aayiye naa…mere office me.

He escorts Sachin to his office.

 **Amar (angry):** kaise staff ko naukri pe rakha hai…kisi customer se aise badtamezi se baat karte hai kya? Bulaayiye uss ladki ko..

 **Sachin:** Amar..chodd de yaar..

 **Amar (angry):** Nahi Sachin…usne teri insult ki hai…tujhe bardasht nahi karna chahiye..

With a knock on the door, Purvi enters.

 **Purvi:** aapne mujhe bulaya?

 **Manager (going near her):** tumhe kaam pe rakhe 4 din nahi huye..itna bada bakheda kar diya..jaanti bhi ho yeh kaun hai? Yeh Sachin Joshi hai..Sachin enterprises ke maalik..hamare supermarket ko khade khade kharid sakte hai..

 **Purvi:** Toh kharid le…mujhe kyun bulaya hai?

 **Amar (getting up):** What the hell!...aise baat karti hai bade logon se…kiss baat ka ghamand hai…2 min me akkal thikaane aa jaayegi..manager…fire her..

 **Purvi (angry):** aap kaun hote hai mujhe naukri se baahar nikalvaane waale….maine contract sign kiya hai..aur jahan tak mujhe lagta hai..maine koi galti nahi ki hai…

 **Amar:** Customer ke saath badtameezi karna galti nahi hai kya?

 **Sachin:** Amar..leave it yaar..

 **Purvi:** main cash counter pe ruki thi…inke paas cash nahi tha..sirf card tha..maine inse kaha bhi ki yeh doosri line me chale jaaye..yeh nahi maan rahe the…isliye mujhe security bulaani padi..

 **Guard (running in):** sir…who baahar reporter aaya hai…who kuch shooting chal rahi thi mall me..unhe pata chal gaya yeh bade saab ko hamare dukaan se baahar nikala..toh who log interview karna chahte hai..

 **Amar (hyper):** What the hell? Press? Sachin..lets..lets leave..

 **Manager:** Haan sir..aap …aap peeche se chale jaayiye..main sab sambhalta hoon…Purvi…I am sorry..mere paas koi option nahi hai..you are fired..immediately..

 **Purvi (helpless):** Please..sirr…please..aisa mat kijiye..meri family..

Sachin hears only this part of conversation as Amar pulls him out of the cabin. Something touches Sachin's heart. He feels for Purvi's helplessness.

They quickly sit in the car.

 **Amar:** chal…jaldi nikal…faltoo ka press…mere papa ko pata chala…toh marr gaye..mera baahar nikalna mushkil kar denge…ek to aaj bina security ke ghoom raha hoon..

 **Sachin:** yaar..woh ladki..uski naukri..lagta hai uski family problem hai koi..

 **Amar:** tujhe uss ladki ki fikar hai…aise logon ko sabak sikhaana chahiye..aur waise bhi yeh toh hamesha ke dialogues hai..family me problem..bacho ne khaana nahi khaaya…Liars! Cheap working class people…

 **Sachin (mind):** Pata nahi kyun..aisa lag raha hai..meri wajah se woh ladki bahut badi musibat me hai..

 **Purvi home**

Aakash and Aabha are excitedly waiting for Purvi.

 **Aabha:** Mummy kyun nahi aayi abhi tak..aaj ki din bhi late..mere cake me princess toy hoga naa?

 **Akash:** tujhe princess ki padi hai..mujhe toh mummy ki fikar ho rahi hai..aadha ghanta late hai..

Purvi hurries up the stairs of her building. She reaches outside of her house. She looks at the small cake in hand. She is disappointed. This was not what she had promised. But, still it's a cake. She wipes her tears and rings the bell.

 **Purvi (forces excitement):** Aabhaaaaa… Akaaaash….tumhare liye surprise hai..

She can hear their excited shouts and squeals. Her heart immediately lifts up!

The kids open the door and jump on her. Purvi sits down and hugs them

 **Purvi (hugging them tight):** Happpy birthday Aabhaa…Aakash…happy birthday to you.

 **Kids (together):** Thank you Mummy..

 **Aabha:** Mummy…mera princess cake?

 **Purvi (smile):** Yeh raha…aankhen bandh karo..

She brings out the cake and lights candles. She asks them to open their eyes.

 **Aabha(searching, disappointed):** isme princess kahan hai? Aur iss cake me pink color ki cream kyun nahi hai? Aur yeh itna chotaa kyun hai? She realizes…yeh toh paav waale ki dukaan ka cake hai..

 **Purvi:** princess hai toh sahi…dekho kya likha hai? Happy birthday Aabha Princess…yeyyyyy…she tries to sound happy and pumped up..

Aabha is disappointed and throws her party cap away. She walks out of the room to Kaaki's house.

Purvi runs behind her.

 **Purvi:** Aabhaa…Aabhaaa suno toh…Abha sits on a chair with a swollen face. She keeps her head down and doesn't look at Purvi.

 **Akash:** Aabha..tu poora cake le le..mujhe ek piece bhi mat de..chal naa..cake kaat te hai..aaj tera mera happy bday hai naa..

 **Aabha (head down between hands):** Mujhe yeh cake nahi kaatna hai…yeh mera bday cake nahi hai ! Mummy ne apna promise todd diya…you are a meanie Mummy..she yells..

 **Kaaki:** Aabha…aisa nahi kehte..tumhe itni achi Mummy mili hai..jaoo mummy ke saath..

 **Aabha:** mujhe aisi mummy nahi chahiye….jhoothi hai mummy..hamesha apna promise todd deti hai..Liar Mummy..

Purvi hits Aabha..the girl begins to cry.

 **Kaaki:** Yeh kya kiya tune Purvi…bachi hai..naraaz hai….

 **Purvi (tears):** lekin kaaki..main..main kya karti…mere paas itne paise nahi the..she sobs, but controls in front of the kids. She says sorry to Aabha. She doesn't respond.

 **Aabha:** ek toh mera bday hai…mujhe bday gift ke badle me maara..aur abhi bass sorry bol rahi hai..mujhe nahi chahiye koi sorry worry…agar aap sach me sorry hai..toh mujhe abhi ke abhi who badi waali princess cake laana..warna main khaana bhi nahi khaaongi..aur who kadvi tablet bhi nahi..

 **Purvi (scared):** nahi Aabha..please…who davaai..davaai tumhe khaani hi hai..aisa mat karo…she knows Aabha can be very stubborn. She also knows the kid has to eat the medicine to stay alive.

 **Aabha (knows Purvi weakness):** Toh jaooo…cake leke aaooo..abhi ke abhi! She orders her mother..

Purvi gives up and goes out of her house. She walks on the streets not knowing how she will afford a cake for her kids birthday. She passes a famous cake shop and on display is a pink birthday cake just like what Aabha wants. Purvi checks the cake and imagines Aabha's happy face.

She steps inside hesitatingly. She asks the price of the cake and with a shock comes out. She realizes that's probably the amount she has currently in her bank account.

 **Purvi (mind):** agar bank se withdraw karoon..toh bas 1000-2000 hi bachenge..mahine ka guzaara kaise hoga? School feels, Aabha ki davaai? She again sees Aabha's sweet laughing face.

 **Purvi (mind):** waise bhi..pata nahi Aabha apna agla bday manaa paayegi yaa nahi…she wipes her tears..yeh birthday toh dhoom se manaa hi sakti hai..

She decides and opens her purse to take out her debit card. She is surprised to find another shiny card in her purse. She picks up and reads the name – Sachin Joshi. She realizes with a shock! In that whole situation she had forgotten to give his credit card back to him.

 **Purvi (mind):** Sachin Joshi….naa chahte huye bhi..tumhara naam mere saamne hai…she prepares to keep it back, when she suddenly picks it out.

She hurries inside the cake shop and gives his credit card to pay for Aabha's pink princess cake.

 **Beep beep…beep beep..**

Sachin's mobile flashes a message. A transaction has been made from his credit card. He checks - it's for a cake!

 **Sachin (mind):** cake…maine kab cake liya? He wonders..he checks his wallet – his card is missing. He quickly calls up the cake shop. They tell him a young girl bought the cake for birthday. He is highly intrigued. He waits for any more expenditure on the card. There is no more. He blocks the card.

 **Sachin (thinking):** Cake lene waali ne aisa kyun kaha shop me? Aur maine card rakha kahan? He thinks hard and remembers handing it to the cashier girl in the mall.

 **Sachin (mind):** kahin yeh wohi ladki toh nahi? He feels bad…birthday cake! Shayad uska birthday ho aaj…aur meri wajah se aaj ke din uski job bhi chali gayi..

 **Amar:** Sachin yaar….kahan hai teri drink? Party me mazaa nahi aa raha hai kya?

 **Sachin(getting up):** arre..mujhe yaad aaya…mujhe ek bahut important video call karna hai..main nikalta hoon…bye…he leaves soon..

Sachin doesn't know why, but he uses his contacts to find out Purvi's address. He drives up to her building. He looks at the surroundings. It's a part of city he never has visited. There are small shops around, people selling stuff on road..Its dark and dusty. Sachin gets out of his car and looks around unsure.

He walks up to the small building. Its cramped and people are using the stairs to spit and smoke. He makes his way to the 3rd floor. All the doors look the same. He reaches a house and rings a bell. A small boy opens the door.

 **Boy:** kisse milna hai aapko?

 **Sachin (unsure):** ahhh….tumhari didi hai ghar me? He thinks maybe this little boy is that cashier girl's brother.

 **Boy (confused):** meri koi didi nahi hai…

 **Aabha (voice):** main hoon iski didi..kya kaam hai mujhse? Aap kaun hai?

 **Sachin (taken aback):** Tum? Tum iski didi ho? He looks at both of them. They look of the same height and age. Abha's lips and mouth are covered with cream.

 **Aabha (licking cream from hands):** Haan…main didi hoon iski…poore 4 minute badi hoon…lekin aap kaun hai?

Sachin smiles and bends down. He guesses it might be this girl's birthday.

 **Sachin:** aaj aapka birthday hai? Aabha nods her head. Happy birthday..he forwards his hand. Aabha and sachin's hands meet.

 **Purvi (voice from kitchen):** Kaun hai Aabha? Andewaala hai toh 6 ande le lo..

 **Aabha:** Aaap andewaale ho? She asks him

 **Sachin (smile):** Nahi..main andewaala nahi hoon..

 **Aabha (yelling):** Yeh uncle andewaala nahi hai..kya karoon?

Purvi comes out of the kitchen with aata hands. She was cooking.

 **Purvi:** andewaala nahi hai toh phir kaun? She stops in her tracks as she sees the scene before her. Sachin is bent down to Aabha's level and they both are shaking hands.

 **Sachin:** Hi…tumne pehchaana..main Sachin..aaj shaam ko supermarket me…

Purvi realizes and gets scared. What if he has come to take revenge of his insult? Or get her arrested? For using his card? But she used it only once and she was going to return it tomorrow…

 **Purvi (sharply):** Aabha..Akaash..Kaaki ke ghar jaooo..main bulaati hoon tum dono ko..

Aabha and Aakash follow her instructions.

 **Aabha:** Uncle aap jaana nahi haan…birthday cake khaake jaana…

 **Purvi (angry):** Aabhaaaaaaaaaa…

Akash pulls Aabha away to their neighbor's house.

 **Sachin:** bahut pyaari bachi hai…ahh..yeh dono..tumhare bache hai?

 **Purvi:** haan…mere bache hai..

 **Sachin:** ohh…toh tum shaadishudaa ho?

 **Purvi (ignoring):** kyun aaye hai yahan?

 **Sachin:** main…he bows his head down..I..I am sorry..meri wajah se tumhe aaj naukri se nikal diya….pata nahi kyun...bahut bura laga mujhe….tumhari family hai..2 bache hai…aaj beti ka birthday bhi hai..tumne cake bhi kharida..

 **Purvi (realizing, scared):** woh…main…mere paas…paise nahi the…I am sorry..maine aapka card use kiya..she gets his card. Main..main yeh paise jald hi lautaa doongi…nayi…nayi naukri mil jaaye..

 **Sachin (smile):** Tum jaanti ho kisi aur ka credit card use karna chori hai..tum jail jaa sakti ho?

 **Purvi:** toh aap mujhe yeh bataane aaye hai? Mujhe arrest karwaana chahte hai…aapse aur ummeed bhi kya kar sakti hoon main..apne se chote logon ki kabhi parwaah ki hai?…she has tears in her eyes…logon ko bass apne faayde ki liye use kiya aur phir phekk diya..kabhi socha hai uss pheke huye insaan ki zindagi kaisi hogi? Kya haalat hai unki?...

 **Sachin:** I think tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho…main toh bass..

 **Purvi:** aapko jo karna hai aap kar sakte hai…police bulaana chahte hai..bulaaiye..main yahin hoon..aap hamesha se yahi toh karte aaye hai..

 **Sachin(confused):** kya hum pehle bhi mile hai? I am sorry…tum thodi jaani pehchaani lag rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** nahi…main kabhi aapse mili nahi hoon…zindagi me kabhi milna bhi nahi chahti thi..

 **Sachin (confused):** kya? Milna nahi chahti thi?...matlab?

 **Purvi (wanting him to go):** aap jaa sakte hai yahan se…aapko jo complaint karni hai..aap kar sakte hai..

Sachin realizes she wants him to go away. He turns and starts to walk..

 **Aabha:** Uncleeeee…cake toh reh gaya..

He turns and his heart warms at the sight of this small girl. He smiles and nods his head.

 **Thank you so much for your love :) I loved reading all the review comments.**

 **Dear SS: Yes you are right..yeh aapka plot nahi hai..I am sorry, but I thought you had mentioned in one story review that you didn't want me to write on that plot. Anyways, if you stil want me to write then please intezaar kijiye..let me finish this story first. I shall then write.**

 **Dear Sachvi lover:** I currently donot have a comedy story in my mind. But I am thinking. I shall write it then :)

 **Dear XD:** taarif bhi kar di aur phir taana bhi maar diya..How many times should I apologise. I have never left any of my story incomplete. and I will not leave this also hanging in between. I know I have 2-3 other stories also, but if you guys will notice I update every story once in 2-3 days. I write one story a day. haan kabhi kabhi personal reasons se I cannot write on weekends or holidays. but itna toh mujhe aap log maaf kar hi sakte ho :)

Hope you all enjoy this story. Do let me know in your reviews..as always all types of comments are welcome :) take care

By tomorrow I shall update my Ishyant story ! Take care..bye


	3. Chapter 3

Aabha comes and holds Sachin's hand. She takes him inside their house and makes him sit on the sofa. Purvi is in the bathroom, unaware that Sachin is back in her house.

 **Aabha:** aap yahin baithna..main cake laati hoon..okay

She marches to the kitchen and gets a huge piece of cake on a plate.

Her tiny hands make an effort to reach Sachin's lips. He eats the cake and smiles at her.

 **Aabha (excited):** Cake kaisa laga uncle?

 **Sachin (eating):** Bahut tasty hai…

 **Aabha (sitting next to him):** Mujhe maloom tha..aapko bhi cake pasand aaya naa?..isliye maine mummy se kaha tha woh pink cream waali cake laana..pehle toh ganda saa, boring saa brown cake laayi thi..she makes a face..usme toh princess toy bhi nahi tha…phir maine zidd ki tab jaake yeh acha waala cake laayi mummy..

Aakash is standing at the door and watching Sachin curiously.

 **Aabha:** wahan watchman ke jaise kya khada hai…idhar aa..tu bhi uncle se baat kar..she looks at Sachin..aaj iska bhi birthday hai..

 **Sachin (forwarding hand):** Happy birthday beta…Aakash shakes his hand cautiously.

 **Sachin:** Kya naam hai aapka?

 **Aabha:** mera naam Aabha hai aur iska naam Aakash..

 **Aakash (sharply):** Aabhaa! Mummy ne bola hai naa..strangers ko naam nahi batana chahiye..

 **Aabha (slapping forehead):** yeh uncle mummy se milne aaye..toh mummy ke friend hai..stranger thodi hai..she giggles..she whispers to Sachin..yeh ekdum Mummy ka chamcha hai..

 **Sachin (smile):** acha..agar yeh mummy ka chamcha hai..toh tum kya apne Papa ki pari ho?

Aabha gets down from the sofa and takes the empty plate away.

Purvi comes out to the room to collect something and she spots Sachin seated on the sofa comfortably.

 **Purvi (shock, angry):** Aap abhi tak gaye nahi? Maine kaha naa aapse aap police me complaint kar sakte hai..toh jaayiye..

 **Sachin:** main…mujhe bass ek glass paani chahiye tha…

Purvi looks at him and wants to speak something more, when Aabha enters with a glass of water.

 **Aabha:** yeh lo uncle paani pii looo..

Sachin drinks the glass of water and with a smile asks leave.

 **Sachin:** bahut acha laga tumhari family se milke..bahut pyaare bache hai ..bye Aakash, Bye Aabha..ahh..Bye..Purvi right?

Purvi doesn't reply. Aakash waves a bye. Sachin reaches the door to wear his shoes.

 **Aabha:** Uncle mera bday cake toh khaa liya…magar birthday gift toh di hi nahi? She asks with a twinkle in her eyes..

 **Purvi (angry):** Aabhaaaa…yeh kya manners hai…kisi se bhi gift maang rahi ho?

 **Sachin:** please…aap gussa mat hoyiye..bachi hai…aur phir usne correct baat boli hai..sorry beta…mujhe pata nahi thaa yahan aapka birthday hai..bolo aapko kya chahiye?

 **Aabha (looking at Purvi):** nahi..koi baat nahi..mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…pehle bhi birthday me koi gift nahi milta hai, hamare ghar party me friends bhi nahi aate hai..agar main kuch maangoongi.. toh mummy gussa ho jaayegi…Its okay uncle..

 **Sachin (shrugs his shoulders):** Okay..goodnight princess..he smiles at her..

After Sachin leaves, Purvi pulls Aabha by her hands.

 **Purvi (angry):** Yeh kya behavior hai Aabha..tum aise hi kisise bhi birthday gift maangogi? Who hamare ghar aaya tha….pehli baar..aur main dobara usse yahan dekhna bhi nahi chahti..samjhi tum!

 **Aabha:** mujhe who uncle ache lage..maine aise hi mazaak me pooch liya….itna gussa hone waali kaunsi baat hai? Aaj mera aur Aakash ka birthday hai…naa hamare ghar me koi party hai, naa tum hamare liye gifts laayi ho..laayi ho kya?

 **Purvi:** kya sirf party karne se yaa gifts dene se hi birthday manaate hai?

 **Aabha:** haan…bacho ki birthday party me Mummy Papa cake laate hai, party manaate hai aur ache ache gifts bhi laate hai..agar Mummy nahi laa sakti toh Papa toh laate hi hai…magar hamaare toh Papa hai hi nahi…toh phir kaun hume gifts dega?

Purvi is stung by Aabha's questions. She doesn't know how to react and goes back to the kitchen to continue with her cooking. She cooks food but is too disturbed to serve the kids. Kaaki feeds the kids and they go to sleep.

Purvi has yet not had her dinner.

 **Kaaki:** Purvi..khaana khaa le…

 **Purvi (sad):** Bhookh nahi hai kaaki..

 **Kaaki:** Aabha ki baat ka bura mat maan..woh bachi hai…

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaaki…Aabha ne jo bhi kaha sab sach kaha..mujhe darr lag raha hai kaaki..jaise jaise yeh dono bade ho rahe hai..inke sawaal aur bhi mushkil ho rahe hai…

 **Kaaki:** kabhi naa kabhi toh sach bataana hi padega naa tujhe..

 **Purvi (tears):** Mujhme himmat nahi hai Kaaki…agar maine sach bataa diya…yeh dono..yeh dono toot jaayenge…aur main bhi…she sobs..

 **Kaaki:** ro mat…bhagwaan pe bharosa rakh..jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai..

 **Sachin house**

Sachin lies down on his bed after dinner. He smiles remembering Aabha and her innocence.

 **Sachin (mind):** kitni pyaari bachi hai..aur kitna pyaara naam bhi..Aabha..Aabha aur Aakash..

He gets up and goes to the window sill. He looks outside.

 **Sachin (thinking):** Kitna bada ghar hai mera…aur main bilkul akela…doosri taraf who ladki…Purvi..itne chote se ghar me itne saare log..Aabha, Aakash..unke papa..something strikes him..ek min..ek min..uske ghar ko dekhke aisa laga nahi ki wahan unn bacho ka baap bhi rehta hai…naa koi family photo..naa doosri koi nishaani…kahin inn bacho ka baap marr toh nahi gaya naa? He thinks how difficult it must be for Purvi to raise the kids as a single mom.

 **Sachin (mind):** kitna mushkil hoga..ek naukri me do bache, ghar ka kaam, school fees..tabhi toh bechaari ek cake tak kharid nahi paayi..he feels bad…unn bacho ke liye kuch karna chahiye mujhe..

 **Purvi house**

The kids are asleep, Purvi is watching the dark sky outside. Her mind travels 8 years back

 **Flashback**

 **PurviF (angry):** Kisne kiya yeh sab? Kaun zimmedaar hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** papa…papaa…Sach…Sachin Joshi..woh Sachin enterprises ke maalik, Shivnath Joshi ka beta..

They both go to Shivnath Joshi to seek justice.

 **SachinF:** boliye..mujhse kya kaam hai..main bahut busy aadmi hoon

 **PurviF (head down, low voice):** Dekhiye Joshi ji..meri beti aur aapka ladka..ek saath college pe padhte hai..aur..

 **SachinF:** aur?

 **PurviF (uneasy):** aur…aur hume abhi abhi pata chala hai..meri beti…he looks at Purvi..she bows her head down..meri beti pregnant hai..he says that with shame..

 **SachinF:** Toh?

 **PurviF (tears):** meri beti…meri beti ke bache ka baap…aapka…aapka beta hai…Purvi's father breaks down. Purvi realizes how hurt her father is. She holds him by his shoulders. Her father stops crying and looks at Sachin's father.

 **PurviF (folded hands):** Shivnath ji..aap please apne bête ko waapas India bulaaiye..meri...meri beti ke saath shaadi karvaaiye…meri izzat aapke haath me hai…please Shivnath ji…her father pleads.

 **Shivnath (smile):** jab aap dono aaye the mujhe laga koi bahut badi baat hogi..he calls his secretary..arre Rao saab (secretary)..aapka naam kya hai? He asks Purvi's father.

 **PurviF:** Ji…Rameshchandra Gupta

 **SachinF:** haan..toh Rao saab…yeh Guptaji ko baahar le jaayiye aur 40,000 rs ka bundle de dijiye..jaayiye Guptaji..aapka kaam ho gaya..

 **PurviF (shock):** yeh…yeh aap kya keh rahe hai..mujhe…mujhe aapse koi paise nahi chahiye….meri beti ki zindagi daav pe lagi hai..please…he begs and joins hands…please..aap meri beti ko apnaa lijiye..woh aapke khaandan ke waaris ko janam dene waali hai..

 **SachinF (angry):** Shutttt Uppp….jabse baap-beti ki bakwaas sunte jaa raha hoon..aapko andaaza bhi hai aap kisse baat kar rahe hai…Sachin Enterprises ka maalik hoon main…aur bahut jald mera beta iss company ka maalik banne waala hai..yeh business, mere 4 bunglows, properties sabka ek lauta waaris hai mera beta- Sachin. Aur aap keh rahe hai uski shaadi main aisihi kisi middle class ghar me kar doon? Kyun bhai? Mera beta jawaan hai, aisi choti baaten jawaani me hoti rehti hai..naa jaane kitne girlfriends hai mere bête ke..sabke paap ka bojh apne sar lega toh jaante hai aisi kitni shaadiyan karni hogi usse..

 **PurviF:** aapko sharam nahi aati aisi baaten karte?

 **SachinF (angry):** aapki beti ko sharam nahi aayi aisa kaam karte…doodh peeti bachi toh nahi hai naa woh..usse bhi pata hai naa kya hota hai iss sabka natijaa..jahan bade ghar ke ladke dekhe nahi ki chali aayi phasaane..he says with disgust..he calms down..main dil ka buraa aadmi nahi hoon..isliye yeh salaah deta hoon yeh paise lijiye aur kisi ache doctor ko dikhaake jo karna hai kar lijiye..hospital ka kharcha bhi main uthaane ke liye tayyar hoon..meri doosri party wait kar rahi hai..please…you may leave…nowwww!

Purvi and her father leave Shivnath's cabin. Purvi has tears in her eyes. She holds her father's hand.

 **PurviF (angry, jerking):** Mat chuooo mujhe…aaj meri zindagi bhar ki izzat mitti me mil gayi..ab marne ke alaava mere paas koi chaara nahi hai..

 **Flashback over**

 **Next day, Purvi house**

Aabha and Aakash are doing their homework. The doorbell rings. Aabha opens the door and is excited to see Sachin in front. He is holding gift wrapped boxes and some balloons.

 **Aabha (jumping):** Uncleee….yeh gifts ….hamaare liye? Yeh balloons bhi?

 **Sachin (removing a tub of ice cream):** Aur yeh ice cream bhi..

 **Aabha (opening the door):** yeyyyy…Aakash dekho…birthday gift…who bada waala mere liye haan..

Aakash and Aabha are busy opening their gifts.

 **Aabha (jumping up and down):** Wow ! Princess castle..aur usme 4 princess bhi hai…wooooowwww…she is busy playing with the castle.

 **Aakash (excited):** wow…yeh remote control car..Aabha dekh kitni fast hai…

Kaaki comes and serves him tea. No one notices, but Aabha eats almost half the tub of icecream.

 **Sachin:** I am happy ki tum logon ko yeh pasand aayi…acha main chalta hoon..mujhe zaroori kaam hai..

 **Aabha:** uncle ek min…she comes and hands a paper to him. He checks..its a drawing of a little girl dressed in princess gown….

 **Sachin:** yeh kya hai?

 **Aabha:** yeh mera return gift hai…acha laga?

 **Sachin:** bahut sundar hai..bilkul aapki tarah…okay..bye kids..

Sachin leaves in his car, Purvi notices him just as she is entering her building. She wonders if he came to her house to cause any trouble. She runs upstairs to her kids..

 **Purvi (opening door):** Aabhaaaa…Aaakaaaashhh..tum dono theekh ho?

 **Sachin office**

Sachin is smiling at the picture he has just stuck on the wall. He just made his staff remove an expensive painting from that place. He admires the neat drawing, the colors and the beautiful handwriting. Sachin checks the signature of Aabha.

 **Sachin (mind):** 8 saal ki ladki hai…magar kya bold signature hai…bilkul meri tarah..he fondles her name.

He hears the sound of his office door opening loudly. He turns at the disturbance. He is surprised to see an angry looking Purvi in front of him. She is holding a bag. His secretary comes running behind.

 **Secretary:** I..I am sorry sir…Madame..please..maine kaha naa sir busy hai..aap aise bina appointment ke nahi mil sakti.

 **Sachin:** Nanditaaaa (his secretary)..its okay…aane do inhe andar…you may go now..his secretary nods her head and leaves the room.

 **Sachin:** Hi…yahan kaise aana hua?

 **Purvi (placing the bags on his table):** kya sochke aapne itne mehenge tohfe mere bacho ko diye?

 **Sachin:** Gifts kabhi mehenge yaa saste nahi hote..

 **Purvi (angry, yelling):** enough Mr Sachin Joshi…mujhe aapse baat karne me yaa aapka gyaan sunne me koi dilchaspi nahi hai..Please…mujhse ya mere bacho se dobara milne ki koshish mat kijiye..she takes out her purse and counting some money, bangs it on the table.

 **Sachin:** yeh kya hai?

 **Purvi:** yeh uss raat ke cake ke paise hai..mera aur tumhara hisaab barabar hai…Goodbye..

Her phone rings and she picks it with irritation. Sachin watches as her expressions change the very next second. She looks worries, shocked and is breathing fast.

 **Sachin (worried):** Are..Are you okay? Purvi…Purviiii..he jumps up to hold her..she is falling. He makes her sit on a chair and offers a glass of water..

 **Sachin:** relax..relaxxxx..paani pii looo….she drinks the water with shaky hands…she drops the glass and gets up to go.

She again loses her balance – her mind has stopped working!

 **Sachin (holding her):** lagta hai tumhe abhi bhi chakkar aa raha hai..baith jaooo..

 **Purvi (nodding as No, crying, getting up to go):** Aabhaaa..meri Aaabhaaaa..she starts sobbing badly.

 **Sachin (worried):** Kya hua Aabhaa ko? Bataooo Purviiiii !

 **Aabha ko kya hua? Will this situation bring Sachin and Purvi closer? What about their past...haan bahut kuch baaki hai story me..aage dekhte jaayiye..**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story. Keep reading and reviewing. Happy saraswati puja to all whose who celebrate Dassehra :)**

 **Dear Popi - maine DayaVi story chodi nahi hai...bass thoda time lag raha hai ache se likhne me...please be little more patient. I donot know why you brought up the reviews part here. I have already replied many times..my chapters and stories are never review dependent.**

 **Dear Simmi - mujhe bura nahi laga...I know you all love my stories.. I love to write for you all too :)**

 **I know mere Ishyant story ka last chapter pendiing hai...I am still writing that..i donot want to post just for the sake of posting something. Hopefully by tomorrow that also will be complete.**

 **bye:) Keep reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Sachin and Purvi rush to the hospital where Aabha has been admitted. Kaaki and Aakash are standing outside.

 **Aakash (scared, crying):** Mummmyyy…Aabhaaa theekh ho jaayegi naa..mujhe darr lag raha hai..

 **Purvi (controlling):** Kuch nahi hoga Aabha ko…Kaaki..aap..aap Aakash ko ghar le jaayiye…main hoon yahan

 **Kaaki:** magar tum akeli..

 **Sachin:** main hoon yahan Purvi ke saath…she looks at him sharply..Please Purvi..mujhe yahan rehne do..

 **Kaaki (softly):** haan Purvi..iss waqt yehi sahi hoga..tumhari madat ho jaayegi..

Purvi looks through the window at Aabha. She is lying, breathing difficultly, she places a hand on the window and cries softly. Kaaki leaves with Aakash.

Purvi watches Aabha continuously. Sachin gets a phone call.

 **Sachin (whisper):** maine kaha naa..meri meetings cancel kar do…main abhi nahi aa sakta

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** tumhe yahan rehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…tumhe bahut kaam hoga..main manage kar loongi..

 **Sachin (genuine):** Its okay Purvi..maine meetings cancel kardiye…main yeh karna chahta hoon

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyun? Kyun karna chahte ho? Tumhara hamare saath rishta kya hai?

 **Sachin:** rishta kya hai yeh toh nahi jaanta..magar iss waqt tumhe akele chodne ka mann nahi kar raha..tum yeh sab kaise sambhaalogi?

 **Purvi:** 8 saal se yeh sab akele hi karti aa rahi hoon..tab toh tum nahi the naa…aaj bhi sambhaal hi loongi…aur hamesha bhi..she wipes her tears…

 **Sachin (confused, mind):** mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai jaise mera kuch gehra rishta hai inke parivaar ke saath..

Sachin is about to speak, the doctor arrives.

 **Purvi (quickly):** Doctor..Aabhaaa..Aabha kaisi hai?

 **Doctor (scolding):** Kitni baar..kitni baar aapse maine kaha hai…no Ice cream, no cold drinks..Aabha ki lungs weak hai…uski condition pehle se zyaada aggravate ho gayi hai…Ms Purvi…we have to do the transplant soon…aap jaanti hai warna kya ho sakta hai ..

Purvi sobs uncontrollably and sits on the bench. Sachin runs behind the doctor.

 **Sachin:** Excuse me..doctor..one minute please..the doctor stops…Hello..he forwards his hands. I am Sachin joshi..main Purvi ka..he hesitates..family friend hoon..kya aap mujhe bata sakte hai Aabha ko kya hua hai?

 **Doctor:** Aabha ke lungs paida hone se hi bahut weak hai. Aise me usse bahut jaldi respiratory problems ho jaati hai..jaise jaise uske age badh rahi uski lungs ki power utni hi kam ho rahi hai…and she can only survive agar uski lung transplant ho..main yeh baat kayi baar bol chuka hoon Ms Purvi se..filhaal toh bachi roz medicines ke sahaare jee rahi hai..but its getting impossible now..aisa chalta raha toh…he shrugs his shoulders..

 **Sachin (worried look):** Kya doctor? Aisa chalta raha toh?

 **Doctor (sympathy):** I am sorry to say..but yeh bachi zyaada din tak zinda nahi rahegi..

Sachin stands there shocked at the news! He cannot imagine that the sweet little girl whom he has just met is going to die soon. He walks slowly to the window of the door. His eyes brim with tears as he watches Aabha breathing slowly with the help of machines.

He remembers her sweet, innocent talks and turns to console Purvi.

 **Sachin:** Purviii..please ronaa bandh karo..maine doctor se baat kar li hai..Aabha ka lung transplant karna hai..woh theekh ho jaayegi

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Main yeh baat jaanti hoon..tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe Aabha ki fikar nahi hai…main nahi chahti ki Aabha jeeye..agar mere bass me hota toh main kabka Aabha ka ilaaj karvaa leti..

 **Sachin:** I agree Purvi…tum Aabha ki Maa ho..she looks up sharply..look, its none of my business, but Aabha ke dad kahan hai? Tumhare husband I mean…

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh tum pooch rahe ho? Aabha ke pitaa tum ho Sachin Joshi…

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Mera koi pati nahi hai..she wipes her tears..

 **Sachin (feeling sorry):** Ohh..I..I am sorry..main imagine bhi nahi kar sakta tumne kitni mushkile sahi hongi..inn do bacho ko bada karne me..

 **Purvi:** Hmmfff..tumhe samajhne ki zaroorat bhi nahi hai..

 **Sachin (feeling awkward):** main…main chalta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai..

Sachin looks one last time at Aabha. He prays for her speedy recovery. He leaves the place with a hevy heart. He walks few steps and comes back to Purvi. She is again watching Aabha from the window.

 **Sachin (hesitating):** Purvii..she turns to look at him..agar tumhe kuch bhi zaroorat ho toh mujhe bata sakti ho..I..I will be happy to help.

Sachin leaves finally. Purvi sits and sobs again.

 **Purvi (sobbing, mind):** Kyun aaye ho tum hamari zindagi me Sachin? Kyunnn? Agar tum 8 saal pehle yahan se nahi gaye hote toh sab kuch theekh raha hota…Aabha aur Aakash ko unka poora parivaar mila hota..kitne khush hote woh tumhare saath…sab saath me hote…she wipes her tears…Aakash, Aabha,uske papa – Sachin aur uski Maa – NIRVI….

 **Flashback**

Purvi's father and Purvi return home after the talks with Sachin's father. Purvi's father storms inside the house and rushes inside the bedroom to roughly pull a girl, slightly older to Purvi – her elder sister Nirvi.

 **Nirvi (scared, shocked):** papaa..aap kya kar rahe hai? Mujhe dard ho raha hai…

 **PurviF (angry):** Abhi ke abhi mere ghar se nikal jaa..meri poori izzat mitti me milaa di hai tune…yeh sab sikhaaya tha tujhe maine? College me yeh sab karne gayi thi tu?

 **Nirvi (crying):** Papa….main Sachin se pyaar karti hoon Papa…aap samajhte kyun nahi…kya kaha uske papa ne? Sachin aa raha hai naa…boliye naa..

 **PurviF (loudly, angry):** Nahi…who nahi aa raha hai waapas…bhaag gaya who tumhe chodd ke..tumhe aur tumhare hone waale iss bache ko..he pushes Nirvi in anger. Purvi holds her just in time

 **Purvi (shocked):** papaaaa..pleaasee…Di Maa banne waali hai…Di aap baithiye..she makes her sit and gives her water.

 **Nirvi (sobbing):** Purviii…Purvi bola naa…kya yeh sach hai? Sachin ne tujhse baat ki? Bataa na?

 **Purvi (holding her hands):** Dii..Sachin India me nahi hai…aur woh shaayad waapas nahi aayega..aapko iss baat ko maan lena chahiye…Nirvi looks at her shocked…

 **Nirvi (whisper):** Toh iska matlab..main akele iss bache ke saath..she looks at her 4 month old belly..she gets scared. Purviiii…Purvi mera kya hoga? Main yeh sab kaise karoongi akele…bol naa…

 **PurviF:** tu yeh sab akele nahi karegi..Purvi isse tayyar kar abhi ke abhi..hum kisi doctor ke paas jaate hai..iska abortion karwaate hai…chal Nirvi…he gets up aggressively and comes to his daughters.

 **Nirvi:** nahi…nahi…main mere bache ko nahi maroongi…nahi….Their neighbours start crowding hearing the commotion and their secret is out. They take Nirvi to a doctor who says that it will be life threatening to perform abortion. They have no choice but to take Nirvi back. She has to hear lots of insults from neighbours and the society in whole. Her father and family refuses to talk to her and islolate her. Only Purvi stands beside her.

The continuous insults and taunts have a negative impact on Nirvi and she starts hating the babies even more.

 **After their birth**

 **Purvi (happy):** Diiii…dekho naa..yeh gudiya kitni pyaari hai..she is cuddling her niece…the other baby cries..Purvi tries to balance both of them…Diiii..she calls..aap zara baby ko sambhaliye..main nurse se aur diapers leke aati hoon

Purvi comes back after some time. She is shocked to see the scene in front. Nirvi is trying to drown one of the babies in a tub of water.

 **Purvi (horrified):** Diiiiiiiiiiiii….aap kya kar rahi hai…Diiiiiiiiiii…she struggles to release the baby out of Nirvi's strong grip. She calls for help. The ayah and nurse come and hold Nirvi.

Purvi holds the other baby who is already turned blue. She rushes to the doctor.

 **Doctor:** Oh my goddd…iske lungs me toh bahut paani chala gaya hai…she watches helplessly as the baby battles with breathing.

 **Purvi (angry, crying):** NIRVIIIIII Diiiiiiiiiii..aap paagal ho gayi hai kya? Who aapki bachi hai…kyun kiya aapne aisa? Kyun kiya?

 **Nirvi (angry):** Nahi chahiye mujhe yeh bache…inki wajah se kitni jail katti dun rahi hoon main…mera jeena cheen liya..mere Sachin ko cheen liya….main inki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahti…

 **Purvi (angry):** Hosh main toh hai aap? Jo bhi hua isme inn bacho ka kya kasoor? Yeh dono toh masoom hai..she holds her shoulders..Diiii..aap maa ho Diiii..maaa…apne hi bacho ke saath aisa kaise kar sakti hai…Diiii…Diiiiiii…Nirvi frees herself from Purvi's grip.

Purvi spends whole of the day taking care of the two babies. The baby girl survives, but the doctor warns her of having weak lungs forever. Purvi takes the babies and steps into the room – Nirvi is nowhere to be found.

 **Purvi:** Diiii…Diii kahan ho aap? She checks the whole room, the corridor, the foyer – no one knows where Nirvi went.

They all search for Nirvi, but in vain. Purvi takes the kids home.

 **PurviF:** main toh kehta hoon daal do inn dono ko kisi anaath aashram me..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Papa….yeh Dii ke bache hai..hamara khoon…yeh anaath nahi hai…Aabha ki haalat aisi nahi hai..usse bahut care ki zaroorat hai Papa…

 **PurviF:** toh kya karoon? Inn ka bojh apne sar le loon…tum baat ko samajh nahi rahi ho Purvi…pehle hi Nirvi ke wajah se itni badnaami huyi hai..upar se uske do bache..aur inka khayal kaun rakhega?

 **Purvi:** main hoon naa papa…inn bacho ki maasi…main khayal rakhoongi..

 **PurviF:** Purviii..tu paagal mat bann..abhi teri padhaai bhi poori nahi huyi hai..uss beech yeh bachon ko kaise paalogi? Aur tumhari zindagi ka kya? Kaun karega tumse shaadi?

 **Purvi:** abhi meri shaadi ke liye bahut time hai papa..pehle hame inn bacho ko sambhaalna hai…ooooo…she coos to the babies…main hoon naa..aapki maasi…bilkul aapki mummy ke jaise hi paaloongi tumhe..jiss din tumhari Mummy mil jayegi..uss din unke hawaale kar doongi main…tab tak main tum dono ko har mushkil se sambhaalke rakhoongi..tumhari har ichaa poori karoongi…tumhe dher saara pyaar doongi..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi doesn't wipe the tears from her face.

 **Purvi (guilty):** Sorrry Aabha..maine tum dono ko itne saal jhooth kaha…main tumhari mummy nahi..maasi hoon…aur..aur main bahut buri hoon…main apna waada nahi nibhaa paayi…maine tumse promise kiya thaa..tumhe hamesha sambhaaloongi, tumhari har ichaa poori karoongi…magar kar nahi paayi..she sobs badly..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** main ek aur promise kiya tha…tumhari mummy milne pe tumhe unhe saunp doongi..tumhari mummy toh mujhe mili nahi..magar…magar tumhare papa mil gaye hai..she sobs again..main kya karoon? Oh goddd…main kya karoon…

She is torn between her love for the kids and the desire for their well being…

 **Yes, as many of you guys guessed...Purvi is not the mother of these kids..its her sister. That's why Sachin and Purvi donot recognize each other...So what will happen now? Will Purvi tell the truth to Sachin? how will he react?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep loving :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Aabha finally opens her eyes and sees a worried Purvi in front of her.

 **Aabha (weak, scared):** Mumyyyy….sorry…her eyes fill with tears, her throat aches..

 **Purvi:** shhhh..Aabhaaaa….bolo mat beta..rest karo okay..

 **Aabha:** Aakash kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** school gaya hai..

 **Aabha:** mujhe bhi school jaana hai…yeh hospital bahut boring hai…

 **Purvi:** haan beta..hum log jald jaayenge okay..

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi…Aabha ki reports aayi hai..aapse kuch discuss karna hai..

Purvi steps out of the room with the doctor.

 **Purvi:** doctor..Aabha ki reports theekh hai naa?

 **Doctor (woriied):** No Ms Purvi..jaisa maine kaha pehle bhi uske lungs bahut weak ho gaye hai..usse urgent transplant ki zaroorat hai..maine ek-do hospitals me baat bhi ki hai…Aabha ka naam unke list me hai..jaise hi hume koi donor mil jaayega…hume fauran transplant karna hoga…we donot have time

 **Purvi (worried):** aap ko jo theekh lagta hai who kijiye…meri bachhi ko bachaa lijiye…please..she has tears in her eyes.

 **Doctor (nodding):** Allright..magar transplant yahan nahi hoga..uske liye aapko Seven star hospital jaana hoga..

 **Purvi(shocked):** 7 star hospital? Who toh..woh toh bahut bada hospital hai…uski fees main kaise afford karoongi?

 **Doctor:** I am sorry but saare transplant cases wahi jaate hai…aap please abhi se paiso ka intezaam kijiye..

Purvi hears this and stand against a wall. She can no way afford the expensive treatment and hospital fees. She racks her brains thinking where will she arrange the money from.

 **Purvi (mind):** kya karoon main? Naa mere pass bank me itne paise hai…naa koi achi naukri…Papa ke savings bhi toh kabke dawaaiyon pe kharch kar diye..ek ghar tha who bhi Chachaji ne dhoke se le liya..koi nahi hai mera…hey Bhagwaan ab kaun meri madat karega..

 **Sachin (voice):** Aabha ko hosh aa gaya? Main..main mil sakta hoon usse?

Purvi opens her eyes and sees Sachin standing in front of her. She turns her face and quickly wipes her tears.

 **Purvi:** aap? Aap kyun aaye hai?

 **Sachin (guilty):** Aabha ke saath jo bhi hua usme galti meri thi..naa main bachon ke liye ice cream laata, naa Aabha chupke usse khaati, naa woh aise bimaar padti..isliye..sorry bolne aaya hoon..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Aabha jaagi hai..aap mil sakte hai..

Sachin and Purvi enter the room together.

 **Aabha (happy):** Uncle…aap? Aapko bhi admit kiya hai yahan pe?

 **Sachin (smile):** arre nahi nahi…main toh yahan ek princess se milne aaya hoon..he smiles at her.

 **Aabha (excited):** Princess? Kaunsi waali? Cindrella? Ya Belle? Ya Snow white? bataooo naa…please…mujhe bhi saath leke jaayenge?

 **Sachin:** nahi…inn sab princesses se bhi pyaari ek princess hai…usse milne aaya hoon..

 **Aabha (thinking):** Snowhite aur Cindrella se bhi sundar kaun hai? Mummy aapko pata hai? She asks Purvi. Purvi nods her head as No.

 **Sachin:** nahi..yeh secret sirf mujhe pata hai..aap milna chahoge uss princess se?

 **Aabha (excited):** haan….

 **Sachin:** uss princess ka naam hai Aabhaaaa….he announces…

 **Abha (squealing):** wowwwww….main princess hoon? Mummy dekhaaaa….in her excitement she screams..and then starts coughing.

 **Purvi (panic):** Aabhaaaa….

Sachin gets up immediately and gets a glass of water. He holds Aabha gently and makes her sip it slowly. Aabha feels better.

 **Sachin (smile):** relax..relaxx beta..I think tumhe zyaada baaten nahi karni chahiye..he gives her some colors and a coloring book…yeh..yeh main tumhare liye laaya tha..

 **Aabha (tired):** Kyun Uncle?

 **Sachin:** tumhe sorry jo bolna tha..I am sorry beta..meri laayi huyi ice cream khaane se aapko yeh hospital me stay karna padh raha hai..yeh kadvi dawaai khaani pad rahi hai…I am sorry..will you forgive me?

 **Abha:** isme aapki galti nahi hai…maine hi ice cream chupke se khaa li thi…Mummy hamesha manaa karti hai..ice cream laake nahi deti..isliye chupke se thodi si khaa li..she smiles..

 **Sachin:** aapko Mummy ki baat maan leni chahiye…she knows the best..chalo jaise maine aapko sorry bola..aap apni Mummy ko sorry bolo…chalo…

 **Aabha (looking at Purvi):** Sorry mummy…she makes a sorry face.

 **Purvi (hugging her):** Its okay beta…..bass tum jaldi se theekh ho jaoo..ab tumhe aaram karna chahiye..

 **Sachin:** oh haan beta…mujhe bhi chalna chahiye..

 **Aabha:** Bye uncle…

 **Sachin (smile):** Bye…get well soon..

Purvi goes till the door to escort Sachin.

 **Sachin:** Kya kaha doctor ne?

 **Purvi (lying):** kuch khaas nahi..Aabha kal shayad discharge ho jaayegi…

 **Sachin:** ohh…umm..he hesitates…Tumhe hospital bills pay karne me koi help chahiye?

 **Purvi (tired):** Nahi..main..main manage kar loongi..Thanks…

 **Sachin:** maine ab tak kuch kiya hi nahi aur tum mujhe thanks bol rahi ho..waise..mujhe khushi hogi agar main tumhare liye kuch kar sakta hoon toh..

Purvi remembers Sachin's father's words when they had gone to him with Nirvi's case.

 **Purvi (standing straight):** No Mr Joshi..maine kaha naa..hum manage kar lenge..

Purvi goes inside the room quickly. Aabha has slept. Purvi touches her forehead lovingly.

Sachin talks to Aabha's doctor and realizes that Aabha needs the transplant immediately and Purvi has difficulty with arranging money. Aabha is discharged and comes home. Purvi watches helplessly as the little girl suffers a lot. She spends many nights sleepless because of pain in her lungs and is constantly ill because of infection.

 **Purvi (sad, dejected):** kaaki…mujhse Aabha ka yeh dard dekha nahi jaata..main jald hi transplant karwaa leti hoon

 **Kaaki:** magar Purvi…paise?

 **Purvi(determination):** Kaaki…maine..maine ek faisla liya hai…main..she looks down, her heart aches…main Sachin se baat karoongi..

 **Kaaki:** kya? Sachin se? tu…tu usse sach bataani waali hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** nahi..nahi Kaaki..main usse abhi kuch nahi bataane waali..pehle..pehle usse sirf yeh ek baar Aabha ke liye madat maangne waali hoon..agar..agar usne mujhe manaa kiya..toh..majbooran usse batana hi hoga..

 **Kaaki:** lekin kya who teri baat maanega? 8 saal ho gaye Purvi..

 **Purvi:** jaanti hoon Kaaki..8 saal..kya kuch nahi ho gaya iss 8 saal me…Nirvi Di inn bachon ko chodd ke chali gayi…mere papa bhi ab nahi rahe..ghar ke saare bade aur doosre rishtedaaron ne mera saath chodd diya..meri padhaai bhi complete nahi huyi jiski wajah se aaj tak ek bhi dhang ki naukri nahi hai mere paas..mera hai hi kaun iss duniya me? Sivaaye bacho aur aapke..ek aap hi toh hai jo mere baare me sab kuch jaanti hai..phir bhi mera saath nahi chodaa aapne..she hugs the old woman and cries.

 **Kaaki:** iss boodhi aurat ka kaun hai iss duniya me..uss accident me mera poora parivar chal basaa..tera mera koi khoon ka rishta toh nahi hai magar tujh me apni beti dikhti hai mujhe…she touches her cheeks..jaa beta tu der mat kar…jaake Sachin se baat kar…sab theekh ho jaayega..Aabha bahut jaldi theekh ho jaayegi..

 **Sachin office**

Purvi feels odd to be in the same office. 8 years before she had accompanied her father to meet Sachin's father. Her father was insulted badly and they had left the office crying.

 **Secretary:** Ma'm..aap andar jaa sakti hai..sir is waiting

Purvi gets up and walks to the cabin. She clutches the cold knob of the door and opens it. Sachin is seated on his chair, working on his laptop. Purvi is getting flashes of a similar meeting 8 years back.

 **Purvi (voice):** Hi..

 **Sachin (looks up, surprised):** Purviii..tum? tumne mujhse milne appointment kyun liya? Aur Nandita (secretary) ne toh bataya koi Ms Gupta hai…kissi charity yaa donation ke liye aayi hai…

 **Purvi (head down):** Mera..mera poora naam Purvi Gupta hai…

 **Sachin (getting up):** ohhh..maine kabhi tumse tumhara poora naam poocha hi nahi..baitho naa ..please..what would you have? Tea/Coffee?

 **Purvi:** nahi…mujhe..mujhe yeh sab kuch nahi chahiye..

 **Sachin:** Okay…Aabha kaisi hai?

 **Purvi (looking at him, hesitating):** Aabhaa….main…Aabha ke baare me baat karne aayi hoon..she again looks down at her bag which is on her lap…she is still not mentally ready to ask help from him. Afterall he had left her sister and the kids in problem the first place !

 **Sachin:** haan toh kaho naa..kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (trying to figure words):** samajh..samajh me nahi aa raha ..kaise..kaise kahoon..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Purvi…tumhe mujhse darrne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…aur tumhe kuch kehne ki bhi zaroorat nahi hai..

Purvi looks up in his eyes. He smiles and speaks softly.

 **Sachin:** Tumhe Aabha ke ilaaj ke liye help chahiye naa?

Tears fall from Purvi's eyes. She had never wished she would have to face Sachin ever in her life. She didn't know him personally but her heart was filled with hatred for him. Yet today, she had to ask for help from the very same man. She could only curse her fate. She controls her emotions. Her love for Aabha and Aakash is way more than the hatred for Sachin in her heart ! and Love wins…

 **Purvi (small voice):** Mujhe aabha ke transplant ke liye paiso ki zaroorat hai..

 **Sachin:** itni se baat..samjho ho gaya..Seven star hospital ke chief doctor mere papa ke bahut ache dost the..maine already unse baat kar li hai..Aabha ko bahut jald donor mil jaayega..

 **Purvi (stiffens at the mention of his father):** Aapke papa?

 **Sachin (pointing to his large photo on the wall behind his desk):** mere papa..Mr Shivnath Joshi..kuch mahine pehle hi woh heart attack me chal base..issi wajah se mujhe India aana pada..unka business sambhaalne..

Purvi stares at the photo. She shuts her eyes remembering the past again.

 **Sachin:** Purviii..are you allright?

 **Purvi (opening eyes):** haan..main…main theekh hoon..with great difficulty she utters the next words..Thank..Thank you Sachin…

 **Sachin (smile):** Thank you kaisa? Yeh mera farz hai..

 **Purvi (snapping):** tum sirf hamari madat kar rahe ho..yeh tumhara farz nahi hai..Aabha aur Aakash mere bache hai..sirf mere…

 **Sachin (taken aback):** Maine kab kuch aur kaha..tum Maa ho unn dono ki..isme koi shaq nahi hai..kya maine kuch galat kaha?

 **Purvi (controlling):** nahi..nahi..woh bass main zara tense hoon…

 **Sachin:** its okay Purvi…tum Aabha ki ilaaj ki chinta mat karo..main handle karta hoon..tum bass mere secretary se baat karlo..woh hospital me appointment le legi…aur tumhe inform bhi karegi..

 **Purvi (gets up):** Theekh hai Sachin..main chalti hoon..She reaches the door of his cabin. She turns to say one more thing to him.

 **Purvi (confidence):** Mr Sachin Joshi…main yeh paise chukaa doongi..jaise maine cake ka hisaab baraabar kiya tha…yeh bhi kar doongi..Bye..

 **Sachin (smile, mind):** iss bahaane mera tumse milna julna toh rahega….dheere dheere dosti ho hi jaayegi..

 **Sachin helps Purvi..will they come closer..Sachin is maybe attracted to Purvi already...will Purvi also get attracted to him?**

 **Thank you for your lovely comments. I am glad you are liking this story. Keep reading, keep reviewing :)**

 **Dear Shambhavi: Thank you for liking my story. Yes, we can be friends...**

 **Dear Anika: Thank you for your kind words and blessings :) Love you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sachin helps Purvi with all the hospital formalities. Very soon they find a donor for Aabha. She is admitted in the hospital for her operation. Purvi is tensed about the whole thing. Aabha is finally asleep at night, Purvi is nervously walking to and fro in the room.

 **Purvi (scared, mind):** Hey bhagwaan..kal..kal sab theekh hoga naa…kahin Aabha ko kuch …nahi nahi..mujhe aisa nahi sochna chahiye..she scolds herself. She cannot stop the tears that form in her face.

She wishes to talk to someone, to let her fears out. With her eyes full of tears, she dials a number…..

 **In a posh club, Sachin and friends**

 **Amar:** Cheers…arre yeh kya Sachin..tere haath me yeh juice? Arre..teri drink kahan hai…mangaooo kya?

 **Sachin (worried look):** nahi yaar..mann nahi hai

 **Imran:** yaar tu bahut badal gaya hai…drink nahi kar raha…jawaan ladkiyon se nahi mil raha…aaaj kal toh auntiyon me interested hai….kyun? he winks taking a sip from his drink.

 **Sachin:** excuse me? Aunty? Kya bakwaas kar raha hai..

 **Amar:** Imran theekh bol raha hai…hume sab kuch pata chal gaya hai..tu aaj kal kissi 2 bacho ki maa kea aage peeche ghoom raha hai..whats wrong with you man? Zaraa tere chaaro taraf dekh…dekh kya hot, single ladkiyan hai..tere ek ishaare pe kuch bhi karengi tere liye..tu inn sabko chodke uss aunty ki madat kar raha hai…

 **Imran:** waise main ek jhalak dekha uss aunty ko…kaafi hot hai...in fact usse dekhke hamare college ki woh ladki yaad aati hai..

 **Amar:** kaun yaar?

 **Imran (thinking):** kya naam thaa yaar…jo sachin ke peeche paagal thi..din raat iska peecha karti thi…arre yaar…Amar..yaad hai tujhe…kya naam tha…Nir….Nirvi..haan Nirvi…

 **Sachin (confused):** kaun Nirvi?

 **Amar:** yeh sahi hai bhaaaii…tu kaise pehchaanega..tune kabhi usse ghaas tak nahi daali..tere type ki nahi thi naa…ekdum middle class thi woh…Imran ne bahut try kiya tha usse line maarne ki

 **Imran (eating):** kaheka line maarna…din raat Sachin…Sachinnn ki maala japti thi…pyscho thi who…

 **Amar:** waise college se yaad aaya…tujhe Sachu ki farewell party yaad hai…wahan bhi pahunch gayi thi woh..arre tere saath hi toh thi raat ko..uske baad tu London chala gaya…tere jaane ke kuch mahine baad mera jeena haram kar diya tha…Sachin ka phone number chahiye…sachin se milna hai…roj phone karti thi…pareshhan hokar maine toh number hi badal diyaa..

 **Imran (getting up to dance):** Chodd naa yaar..kya puraani baaten leke baith gaya..chal naa..dance karte hai…

The three of them get up to go on the dance floor, Sachin's phone rings.

 **Sachin (looking at phone):** Purvi ka phone…he looks at his friends …tum log jaoo..i will be back..

He takes his phone out to a quiet place.

 **Sachin:** Hello Purvi…sab theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi (realizing):** ohh..maine aapko dial kiya? Sorry..main…main kaaki ko phone kar rahi thi…galti se lag gaya shayad…maine dekha nahi dhyaan se…sorry..

 **Sachin:** ek min…raat ke 2 baj rahe hai..iss waqt kaaki ko kyun phone kar rahi ho? Aabha..Aabha theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi:** Haan Aabha theekh hai..so…soo rahi hai..main…main phone rakhti hoon..bye..

Sachin feels the tension in her voice. Something in his heart tells to go to Aabha and Purvi. He takes leave of his friends and drives to the hospital.

 **Sachin (running):** Purviiiii…sab theekh hai naa? Haan…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Sachin…aap..aap yahan? Aap kyun aaye? Maine galti se phone kiya tha..sab theekh hai..aap..aap jaayiye..raat bahut ho chuki hai..

Sachin comes back with two cups of hot coffee. Purvi holds the hot cup between her cold hands.

 **Purvi:** Thanks…

 **Sachin:** tum pareshaan ho? Kya baat hai?

Purvi cannot bear it anymore, she breaks down. Sachin places the coffee down and moves near her. He thinks for a moment and places a hand gently on her shoulder. Purvi feels his touch on her body and looks up sharply.

 **Sachin (soft smile):** mujhe galat mat samajhna…I am here just as a friend..

She looks into his eyes through her tears. He shifts closer. Purvi places her head on his chest. He embarces her gently, she sobs loudly, relieving her fears and tension.

Sachin allows her to cry out her emotions. Some moments later, Purvi realizes she is hugging Sachin…the father of Aabha and Aakash…the person who ruined her sister's life, the same person because of whom she is facing all the problems in her own life. She separates from him with a jerk, she is disgusted at herself.

 **Sachin (awkward):** ahh..maine jaisa kaha…I…I am just here as a friend…tum mujhe apni pareshaani bataa sakti ho..

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** Koi..koi pareshaani nahi hai mujhe..I am fine..I am fine now…I think aapko abhi jaana chahiye..good..goodnight..

 **Sachin:** Okay…main nikalta hoon…kal operation kitne baje hai?

 **Purvi:** subah …subah 9 baje..

 **Sachin:** Okay..main chalta hoon…good night..

Sachin leaves the room and drives away to his house. He is still remembering the hug that he shared with Purvi. He so wanted to comfort her, soothe her. He stops the car and walks out to clear the thoughts running in his head.

 **Sachin (mind):** kyun main har waqt Purvi ke baare me sochte rehta hoon? Kyun main uske zindagi ke saare dukh khatam karna chahta hoon..main aisa kaise soch sakta hoon uske baare me…who 2 bacho ki maa hai..mujhe aisa nahi sochna chahiye…mujhe jald se jald uske saath rishta khatam karna hoga…ek baar Aabha ka transplant ho jaaye..phir hamesha ke liye main uske saath dosti khatam kar doonga..

He runs his hand through his hairs, sighs and then leaves.

 **Operation day**

 **Aabha (trying to be strong):** Mummy..dekhna main operation ke baad ekdum theekh ho jaoongi…

 **Purvi:** haan beta…you will be fine..

 **Aakash:** Tu ghar aaja..phir hum ice cream party karenge?

 **Aabha (sad):** Tu mujhe chidhaa raha hai..koi aur party nahi rakh sakta?

 **Aakash:** arre budhuuuu…Mummy ne kaha hai..iss operation ke baad tu sab kuch kar sakti hai…ice cream khaa sakti hai, pataakhe bhi phodd sakti hai..

 **Aabha (excited):** Sach…..I am so happy Mummy…she kisses Purvi on her cheek…Mummy woh Sachin uncle nahi aaye aabhi tak?

 **Purvi:** Aabha tumhare operation ka time ho raha hai..abhi doctor aa jayenge..

 **Aabha:** Mummy...mujhe ek baar unse milna hai lekin..

 **Purvi:** Aaabhaaaaa…zidd nahi karte..

 **Aabha (pout):** Nahi…Uncle ne promise kiya tha…mujhe ek soft toy laake denge…main uske bina operation nahi karwaaoongi..

 **Purvi (worried):** Betaa..samajhne ko koshish karo…who kaafi busy hai..woh nahi aayenge..shayad..she is disappointed with him..why did she even have any expectations?

 **Sachin (opening door):** sorry…I am late…hey Aabha..are you ready?

 **Aabha (happy):** maine kaha tha naa..uncle zaroor aayenge…aap meri soft toy laaye?

 **Purvi (irritated):** Aabhaaa…please..hamesha aise gifts mat maangoo..

 **Sachin:** Its okay….koi badi cheez nahi maangi hai isne..he takes out a snow-white teddy bear..Aabha…yeh courage bear hai…yeh sab ko himmat deta hai…jab bhi tumhe darr lage naaa..isse hug kar lena…sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Nurse:** chalo Aabha….time to go…Aabha is wheeled inside the operation theatre. She holds Purvi's hand tightly..

 **Aabha:** Mummy…ronaa nahi okay….main bahut brave hoon..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** haan who toh hai…

 **Aabha:** Aakash….tujhe icecream party yaad hai naa…mere bina mat karna okay..aur meri princess toys ka khayal rakhna…

 **Aakash:** Haan..main tere dolls ka khayal rakhoonga..

 **Aabha (softly):** Uncle…aap yahin rehna…Mummy akeli hai naa..usse ek friend chahiye..

 **Purvi:** Aabhaaaa…

 **Aabha:** shh Mummy…yeh hospital hai..be silent…Bye bye..she waves her hand out as they wheel inside the theatre.

 **So will Aabha be allright? if she gets better what will happen to Sachin-Purvi friendship..Sachin's friends have mentioned about Nirvi..will he remember her ever?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep loving :)**

 **Dear friends...I know we all are upset and shocked on the abrupt end to our beloved series - CID. they sure deserved a better farewell. I know there are many online petitions urging the channel to bring it back. please participate in that is possible. Meanwhile, we can keep fingers crossed and wait if it returns on the small screen again. Till that time lets make our FF strong. lets stay together and keep our chins up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi is waiting outside the theatre lost in her thoughts. Her mind is occupied with Aabha and the result of the operation. It will be a long wait, she sighs.

 **Aakash:** Mummy…he tugs her hand…mujhe bathroom jaana hai..

 **Purvi (absentmindedly):** toh jaooo..

 **Aakash:** kaise jaoon? Yahan se bahut door hai…..aur aise naye jagah me akele nahi jaana chahiye aap hi ne sikhaya hai..chalo na Mummy…urgentttt hai..he is standing uncomfortably.

 **Nurse:** Aabha ki mummy aap hai naa…aapko abhi ke abhi doctor Thomas ne bulaya hai…kuch forms me signature pending hai..jaayiye..jaldi

Purvi gets up and starts to go.

 **Aakash:** Mumyyyyy…..toilet….pleaaaseeee…

Purvi looks at him helplessly.

 **Sachin:** If you donot mind..main Aakash ko le jaa sakta hoon..tum signature karke aaooo..

Aakash and Sachin walk away.

 **Aakash (relief):** Thank you Uncle..meri toh jaan nikli jaa rahi thi wahan…

 **Sachin (smile):** No problem partner..kya hua? aise pet pakad ke kyun khade ho?

 **Aakash:** kuch nahi…main theekh hoon..

Sachin bends down and asks him gently.

 **Sachin:** Bhook lagi hai? Itni der se yahan khade ho…

 **Aakash:** Nahi uncle…main khaa nahi sakta..jab tak Aabha theekh naa ho jaaye..

 **Sachin:** Kyun?

 **Aakash:** Mummy ne fast rakha hai…Aabha toh meri bhi sister hai naa..agar hum dono milke fast karenge toh Aabha double speed se theekh ho jaayegi..isliye…

 **Sachin (feeling bad):** tum bahut chote ho Aakash…tumhe fast nahi karna chahiye..

 **Aakash:** lekin agar maine fast chodd diya toh Aabha kaise theekh hogi? The boy asks genuinely. He is trn between his growing, intolerable hunger and his love for his twin.

 **Sachin (thinking):** ek idea hai..tum apna fast transfer kar do….phir tum khaa sakte ho aur Aabha bhi theekh ho jaayegi..

 **Aakash:** kaise?

 **Sachin (without thinking):** tum..tum koi game khelte ho?

 **Aakash (excited):** Haan…main school ke soccer team me hoon..

 **Sachin (ruffling hairs):** main bhi apne school ka soccer champion tha…he smiles…he suddenly gets an idea..hey jaise soccer me agar koi injured ho jaaye toh usse replace karte hai..waise hi tumhare jagah pe koi aur fast kar lega…tum aaram se khaa sakte ho

 **Aakash:** ohhhh….main samajh gaya..give me hi five…he raises his small hand…

Sachin hi-fives him. Aakash slaps back on his hand.

 **Aakash:** pass it on…no return..

 **Sachin:** yeh kyat ha?

 **Aakash:** hum soccer me aise hi pass karte hai..ab maine apna fast aapko pass kiya hai…

 **Sachin (shocked):** Kya? Mujhe? matlab mujhe fast karna padega? Marr gaye…

 **Aakash (making a sad face):** aap fast nahi karenge? Matlab Aabha theekh nahi hogi

Sachin looks at Aakash's sad face. The boy has tears in his eyes. He truly loves his sister.

 **Sachin (understanding smile):** okay….main fast karoonga tumhare liye..happy..

 **Aakash:** yayyyyy..

 **Sachin:** ab chalo..pehle kuch khaalo..They both go to the cafeteria. Sachin watches with a smile as Aakash eats food and talks animatedly about his likes and dislikes.

Sachin moves his shirt cuff to check the time on his watch.

 **Aakash (exclaiming):** Uncleeee…aapke haath me yeh heart shaped kya hai?

 **Sachin (smile, covering it):** Yeh..yeh mera birth mark hai..

 **Aakash:** ohhh..pata hai bilkul aisa hi mere haath me bhi hai…he rolls the sleeve of his shirt to show. Sachin is amazed at it. He picks Aakash's hand and studies the birthmark carefully. Indeed it's the same.

 **Sachin:** yeh…yeh heart shape…yeh tumne draw kiya hai? Color se?

 **Aakash:** nahi…yeh toh mere haath me pehle se hai…mujhe acha nahi lagta….sab bache tease karte hai..isliye Mummy mujhe hamesha full sleeve shirt pehnati hai..

Sachin looks at Aakash. The boy smiles at him, Sachin feels its him smiling back.

 **Girl voice:** Oh my goddddd…Sachuuuuuuuuu..ttuuuu…

Sachin turns at this excited and high pitched voice. He takes a second or two to recognize the person.

 **Girl (hugging him):** Unbelievable…tum India me ho…itne saal baad aur mujhe bataya tak nahi…she exclaims.

 **Sachin:** haan Nadia (childhood friend)…mujhe aaye bas 2 mahine huye hai..Papa ki achanak death ke wajah se mujhe London chodd ke aana pada..aate hi unka business, deals, meetings…I have been crazy busy…tum bataoo tum yahan?

 **Nadia:** mere husband yahan Children specialist hai..i just came to say Hi to him..heyyy…she spots Aakash eating food..yaar Sachuuu..tu toh bada chupa rustam nikla

 **Sachin:** matlab?

 **Nadia:** matlab yeh ki…..8 saal tak kisiko pata nahi lagne diya….tumhari shaadi ho gayi….ek handsome beta bhi hai…whattttt? Where is your wife? Milwaaoge nahi mujhe…

 **Sachin:** shaadi? Aur meri? No ways…main jaisa hoon bilkul theekh hoon..

 **Nadia (confused):** Phir yeh bacha?

 **Sachin:** yeh mera beta nahi hai..mere ek friend ka beta hai…

 **Nadia (shocked):** Ohhh…I am soo sorry….but yaar isse dekhke koi andhaa bhi bolegaa…yeh tumhara beta hai…so much resemblance..tumhe yaad hai..hamare school ka who dance…tumne aise hi kapde pehne the..aur bilkul aise hi dikhte the….mere paas puraani photo bhi hai..

 **Sachin:** tum bilku nahi badli…poori ki poori paagal ho

 **Nadia:** haan..woh toh hai..acha listen…mujhe ab jaana hoga…here is my card..she hands it…you should come to my house sometime for lunch...Feroze, my husband will love to meet you…Bye….meet you soon..

Sachin bids bye to his friend Nadia. He looks at Aakash, he has the same eyes as him, he feels. He shakes off that feeling and holds Aakash's hand to leave the cafeteria.

Purvi watches them walking towards her. She has a smile even though she is in a difficult situation right now.

 **Purvi (smile, mind):** kitna khoobsurat lag raha hai…Aakash apne papa ka haath thaam kar chal raha hai…she feels sad….lekin yeh kabhi sach nahi ho sakta…main aisa nahi hone doongi…Sachin Joshi ka ehsaan mujhe jaldi chukaana hoga…magar kaise?

 **Sachin:** Aabha ki koi khabar?

 **Purvi (nodding head as no):** Nahi…bass prarthna kar rahi hoon…sab theekh ho...she resumes praying for her kid.

 **3-4 hours later….**

 **Doctor:** Ms Purviii….

 **Purvi (opening eyes, scared):** Yes doctor..Aabha theekh hai naa?

 **Doctor:** Congratulations! The transplant is successful…Aabha is fine..

Purvi clasps her hands tightly to thank God. The doctor leaves the place. Aakash hugs Purvi.

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** Sunaa tumne Aakash..Aabha theekh hai..thank God…who theekh hai..

 **Aakash:** who theekh hogi hi naa…aapne fast jo kiya hai…aur aapke saath Sachin uncle ne bhi

Purvi leaves Aakash and looks at Sachin.

 **Purvi (shocked):** aapne Aabha..Aabha ke liye fast rakha hai?

 **Sachin:** woh…Aakash ne fast rakha hua tha…who itna chota hai..toh mujhse raha nahi gaya…isliye uske badle fast rakh liya….tumne toh shayad kal se kuch khaaya nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** ek baar Aabha ko dekh loon..usse baat kar loon..phir dekhti hoon..waise..Thank you..magar aapko yeh karne ki zaroorat nahi thi..

 **Sachin:** haan zaroorat toh nahi thi…magar ab kar liya hai….main bhi Aabha ko dekhke hi apna fast todoonga..

They all wait till Aabha is shifted to a room.

 **Aabha (weak):** Mummmy…

 **Purvi:** man yahan hoon Aabha….shhhhh..tumhe aaram karna hai bahut

 **Aabha (cry voice):** bahut dukh raha hai….

The nurse injects painkiller and Aabha sleeps again.

 **Kaaki:** Purvi…jaaa tu kuch khaa le…teri aankhen dekh…neend aur bhookh dono nahi hai…main hoon naa yahan..tu jaa kuch khaale

 **Purvi:** nahi Kaaki…mann nahi karta

 **Sachin:** Purvi chalo naa….maine kabhi fast rakha nahi hai..mujhhe toh bhook lagi hai…magar mujhe akele khaana pasand nahi..please..

 **Purvi:** magar

 **Sachin:** tum khaana nahi..bas mujhe company de doo…he winks at Kaaki slyly.

 **Kaaki:** haan…yeh theekh keh rahe hai..thoda baahar chalke aayegi..acha lagega..jaa..main hoon naa..

Purvi accompanies Sachin out of the room to the cafeteria. She washes her face to feel better.

Sachin has ordered teas for both of them. She takes a sip of tea and feels really good.

 **Purvi (smile):** Thank you so much Mr Sachin Joshi..main jitni baar bhi thank you boloon shayad kam hi hai…main..main aapke paise jaldi chukaa doongi..i promise..

 **Sachin:** mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai..

 **Purvi (mind):** Magar mujhe jaldi hai..jitni jaldi tum mere bacho ki zindagi se door ho jaoo..utna acha hai mere liye..

 **Sachin (mind):** aaj Aakash ke saath waqt bitake pata nahi kyun…mann kar raha hai aur inn bachon ke saath time spend karoon..

 **Later, Doctor cabin**

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi….Aabha ka transplant successful raha….1 hafte me who discharge bhi ho jaayegi..lekin..

 **Purvi:** lekin?

 **Doctor:** Post operative care bahut zaroori hai…Aabha ko kam se kam 2 mahine tak full time care ki zaroorat hogi…kuch khaas sessions hai jo usse karne honge..ek special medical bed hai jo use karna hoga…yeh sab karne ke liye behtar hoga aap ek full time nurse rakh lijiye..iske alavva yeh saare tests karvaane honge…he hands a long list of tests to a shocked looking Purvi..

 **Purvi (worried):** Doctor…iss sab ka kharcha kitna hoga?

 **Doctor:** who aap office se pata kar lijiye…merri ek advise hai aapse…aap list dekhke yaa expenses dekhke peeche mat hatiye…yeh operation utna aasaan nahi tha…Aabha ke liye yeh nayi zindagi hai….operation ka success hona ek baat hai..magar post operative care utna hi zaroori hai..

Purvi goes to the hospital office and checks the approximate expenses. She looks at the estimated figure and sits with a thud on the nearest bench.

 **Purvi (worried, mind):** Hey bhagwaan…itne saare paise…paise kahan se aayenge? Dawaaii, diet yeh sab toh maine jodaa hi nahi hai..she places her hands on her head..yeh sab mujhse nahi hoga…bilkul nahi hoga…she starts sobbing..

 **Aabha room**

 **Aabha:** Mummy…doctor ne kya kaha? main ice cream khaa sakti hoon?

 **Purvi:** haan..magar itni jaldi nahi…1-2 mahine baad

 **Aakash:** kya Aabha bhi abhi se Diwali me pataakhe jalaa sakti hai?

 **Purvi:** haan Aakash..jalaa sakti hai..

The kids get excited and start planning for the future.

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** kitne masoom hai yeh…choti choti ichayen hai inki…aur main…main who bhi poora nahi kar sakti..she wipes her tears and makes herself strong…Mr Sachin Joshi..aapka ehsaan bahut hua hum sab pe..ab aapko aapka farz nibhaana hoga…inn bacho ke baap hone ka farz….

 **So whatis Purvi thinking now? will she reveal to Sachin that he is the father of the twins! How will he react?**

 **Thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope to be regular now. Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **Love you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Aabha gets discharged from the hospital. Sachin invites Purvi and the kids for lunch at his house.

 **Purvi house**

The kids are getting ready. Aakash is filling up a bag with toys and books.

 **Aabha:** yeh kya kar raha hai tu?

 **Aakash:** Uncle ke ghar pe bore ho gaye toh? Isliye main yeh toys and books le raha hoon. Teri bhi toys rakh loon?

 **Aabha (thinking and asking Purvi):** Mummy….Sachin uncle ke ghar pe kaun kaun hai?

 **Purvi (making Aabha hairs):** Mujhe nahi maloom..

 **Aabha:** Uncle ke ghar me kids hai..mere jaise?

 **Purvi (sighing):** Mujhe nahi maloom…she goes inside to get ready. Her phone rings. Its Sachin.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…tum log ready ho? Main nikal gaya hoon…..

 **Aabha:** arre Uncle..main mummy nahi hoon…main toh Aabha hoon..she giggles.

 **Sachin (smile):** Aabha tum….how are you? Aapne apni dawaai le li?

 **Aabha:** haan le li...main aur Aakash ekdum ready hai..mummy andar gayi hai tayyar hone…acha main aapse ek doubt pochoon?

 **Sachin:** haan…poocho

 **Aabha:** aapke ghar pe toys hai?

 **Sachin:** Toys? Nahi toh

 **Aabha:** acha…bacho ki books?

 **Sachin (embarrassed):** Nahi…who bhi nahi hai

 **Aabha (slapping her forehead):** Oh hooooo…she yells to Aakash….Aaakaaashhhh…meri princess toys bhi daal do uss bag me..uncle ke ghar me kuch bhi nahi hai..

Sachin can hear what she just said. He laughs slightly.

 **Sachin:** acha Aabha….tumhari mummy se kehna…mujhe aane me thoda late ho jaayega…okay…Bye..

Purvi and kids are waiting for Sachin. He arrives in a huge,luxurious car.

 **Aakash (excited):** Oh wooowwwww…..dekh Aabha..kitni badi gaadi hai…Aakash is fascinated by cars and aeroplanes. He goes to touch the car.

 **Purvi (sharply):** Aakaaash…choona mat….

 **Sachin (smile):** binaa chooe yeh car me baithega kaise Purvi…chalo..Aabha, Aakash…aap log peeche ki seat pe baitho..

He makes them sit on the back seat. The kids are excited to see a basket of candies. They happily start eating it.

 **Purvi:** arre…tum dono aise phail ke kaise baith gaye? Mujhe bhi aane do?

 **Aabha :** sorry Mummy…yahan sirf 2 windows hai…ek mere liye…ek Aakash ke liye..

 **Purvi:** toh main kahan jaaon?

 **Aakash:** Aap Uncle ke saath aage baitho naa..jaise doosre bacho ke mummy-papa baithte hai…

Purvi looks at Sachin uncomfortably. He looks the other way pretending he did not hear what the kids said.

 **Aabha:** jaldi karoo naa…lets goooooo…she excitedly claps her hands. Purvi has no choice but she sits in front. She takes the seat belt and struggles to put it. Sachin watches her struggling, he reaches over and clips it for her. Purvi inhales his expensive perfume and takes a deep breath. Sachin's face is close to hers, he watches as her eyelids close and her long lashes fall over beautifully.

 **Sachin (soft voice):** sab theekh hai?

 **Purvi (staring at him):** haan….she feels him move away. She looks outside the window to collect her wits. She still has a wild sensation in her legs and back! She feels hot on her cheeks..she knows they will be red now..she needs to hide her face from him!

Sachin starts the car and glances sideways. He cannot see her face, she has completely turned herself away from him.

 **Sachin:** Purviiiii…Purviiii….main AC lagaane wala hoon…apna haath andar rakho…

Purvi takes her hand in and sits straight, looking down. She feels cool air blowing on her face.

 **Sachin (smile):** Chalen? He asks softly her permission

Purvi nods a yes. Sachin turns his attention to the candy-eaters in backseat..

 **Sachin:** chalen kya?

 **Aakash and Aabha (mouth full):** Lets goooooooooooooo

The drive to his house is fun with Sachin playing songs on the music system, the kids are singing along. He even plays a movie for them in the car.

 **Aakash:** woooowwwww…aapke car me TV bhi hai…aur usme cartoons bhi hai..

 **Aabha:** Minions toh meri favorite movie hai..

 **Sachin:** yeh toh kaafi puraani movie hai naa? Abhi tak dekhi nahi tum dono ne?

 **Aabha (complaining):** Nahi…Mummy toh kabhi hame theatre le jaati hi nahi..pata hai…2 mahine se TV ka cable bhi nahi hai…

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Aabha…chup raho…har waqt complaint..

 **Sachin (trying to divert):** achaaa…aur kaunsi movies achi lagti hai tum logon ko?

 **Purvi (embarrassed, mind):** yeh farak kitna gehra hai..kahan main inki choti se choti zaroorat nahi poora kar paati hoon…kahan yeh sab Sachin Joshi ke liye itnaa aasaan hai..

 **Sachin house**

Aabha, Aakash and Purvi look with an open mouth at the huge mansion Sachin lives in.

 **Aabha (eyes open):** Yeh…yeh toh koi castle hai…hai naa Aakash? Uncle yeh aapka ghar hai?

 **Sachin:** haan..yeh mera ghar hai..aaooo..andar aaoo

The kids walk in getting excited and intimidated at the size of the house.

 **Aakash (thinking):** Yeh toh hamare ghar se bahut badaa hai naa…hai naaa Mummy?

 **Aabha (chiding him):** bahut bada? Bahut bada nahi buddhu…supergiganticfantatiscenormously badaa hai….she opens her arms as wide as she can..

 **Sachin (laugh):** Yeh…yeh kaisa word hai Aabha..maine kabhi sunaa nahi hai..

 **Aabha:** arre uncle…itna badaa ghar ho toh word bhi badaaa hona chahiye naa…

The kids run inside and are awestruck at the size of the house, there are many uniformed servants standing in attention.

 **Aakash (nervous):** Yeh…yeh sab kaun hai?

 **Aabha (confident):** Yeh sab iss palace ke servants hai…hai naa Mummy?

 **Purvi:** Aabhaaaa…chup raho…behave yourself…

Purvi gives the men a polite smile.

 **Servant:** Good afternoon Ma'm…may I take your purse…he places a hand. Purvi is scared and gives her modest handbag. The servant takes a look at the bag and stares at Purvi. Somehow she feels a bit embarrassed.

 **Servant 2:** Good afternoon sir…he smiles at Aakash..may I take your bag…he points to the rucksack Aakash and Aabha had packed.

Aakash looks scared and clutches Purvi's hand. Aabha comes ahead and gives the bag confidentally to the servant.

 **Aabha:** yeh loo..hamara bag…the servant starts to go…sambhaalke…usme mere princess toys hai…unko kuch hona nahi chahiye okay…she warns him.

 **Sachin (joinin them):** andar chale…chalo lets goo…Aabha holds his hand and walks inside chatting. Aakash grips Purvi's hand in fear. Purvi smiles at him and they both walk in behind.

Aabha is already seated on the soft chairs that have fluffy cushions. She is clearly enjoying and making herself home. Soon they are served snacks and juices.

 **Aabha (drinking juice):** uncleee…aapke ghar me kitne rooms hai?

 **Purvi:** Aaabhaaaa…

 **Sachin:** Its okay Purvi…well I guess 10…6 bedrooms….ek dining room aur ek home theatre…baahar 2 gardens, aur ek private swimming pool..

Aakash and Purvi have their mouths open. They cannot imagine how lavishly Sachin lives.

 **Aabha (sipping juice casually):** maine aate waqt saamne beach dekha tha…woh iss ghar ke saath nahi hai?

 **Sachin (laugh):** Nahi..woh beach mere ghar ka part nahi hai…lekin garden se ek chota saa gate hai…jisse hum beach tak 5 min me pahunch sakte hai..

 **Aabha:** wow!...she looks around..

 **Sachin:** kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Aabha:** aapke ghar me doosre log kahan hai? Mummy, Papa…you know like har castle me hota hai..King, Queen, Prince, Princess..

 **Purvi:** Aaabhaaaa…..kitni baar kaha hai…bado jaise baaten mat karo

 **Sachin (smile):** its okay Purvi…actually Aabha iss ghar me main akela rehta hoon….

 **Aabha(thinking):** aapke mummy papa nahi hai?

 **Sachin:** nahi…he looks at the wall…there are huge potraits of his parents with garlands…woh log bhagwaan ke paas hai..

 **Aabha:** ohhh…mere papa bhi bhagwaan ke paas hai..

 **Purvi (suddenly):** Nahi Aabha…tumhare papa bhagwaan ke paas nahi hai..the moment she utters these words, she wishes to have not said that..

 **Aakash (surprise):** par tumne toh kaha tha…

 **Purvi (getting uncomfortable):** wohhh…main..main…she fumbles and looks here and there for help..

 **Servant:** Sir…Lunch is ready..

 **Sachin (changing topic):** Oh goodieeee….mujhe toh bahut bhookh lagi hai…chalo race ho jaaye…jo pehle pahunchega usse extra pudding…

The kids scramble to reach the dining table. Sachin walks to Purvi. She still looks uncomfortable.

 **Sachin:** sorry…baaton baaton me..woh bacho ke papa ki baat nikal gayi..

 **Purvi (looking down):** its…its okay..

 **Sachin:** chale? He asks…she nods her head.

Purvi hardly eats anything while the kids happily try and eat everything from the table. There is a huge variety of dishes and a chef who makes kid friendly stuff and decorates them as they wish.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kahan aaj ek din me bacho ne itna kuch khaa liya…aur kahaan kisi din bache bhooke rehte the jab tak mere paas paise naa ho..she remembers how upset Aabha was when she couldn't get the cake she wanted.

 **Sachin:** Purviii…tum kuch khaa kyun nahi rahi ho? Khaana acha nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Nahi..aisi baat nahi hai..she looks at her kids screaming in delight at the next dish being served.

Later the kids have fun playing at the slides and swings in the huge garden. They also watch a movie in Sachin's home theatre and promptly doze off with tiredness.

Sachin arranges for them to sleep for a while in the guest bedroom. Purvi watches as her kids sleep comfortably on the soft mattress and are covered in the finest blankets.

She is reminded of her house where they all sleep on a thin, used for years mattress. Her windows have plain curtains. Here the curtains are made of silk and are colorful. She watches the view from the window- it's a beautiful view of the sea and beach in a short distance.

 **Servant:** Madame..sir puch rahe hai..aap coffee lengi?

Purvi follows the servant to the garden below. There is a coffee table set and Sachin is already stirring a cup of coffee.

 **Sachin:** bache comfortable hai naa? Koi takleef toh nahi hai naa?

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi..koi takleef nahi hai..she looks around…bahut…bahut sundar ghar hai..aur..aur bahut bada bhi..

 **Sachin (smile):** Thank you….yeh sab papa ne kiya hai…unke mehnat ka natijaa hai…mujhe toh bass yeh sab viraasat me mila hai…phir bhi koshish kar raha hoon…apni ek jagah banaane ki..

 **Purvi:** aapke koi bhai bahen nahi hai?

 **Sachin (sighs):** nahi….main ek lautaa waaris hoon iss sab ka…aur mere baad…mere bachon ka hoga yeh sab…

Purvi nods her head.

They take leave of Sachin after some time. The kids happily wave out to him, carrying several new toys and books as gifts.

 **Purvi home**

The kids excitedly tell Kaaki about Sachin's house, his various rooms, the food- everything. Later they go out to play with their friends.

 **Kaaki:** Purvi…Sachin Joshi toh bahut badaa aadmi hai..kya sach me uska ghar itna bada hai?

 **Purvi:** haan Kaaki….uske ghar bahut bada hai….usne aaj inn bacho ke liye kya kuch nahi kiya…naye khilone, itna saara khaana, movies….uske ghar me makhmal ki chaadar hai…Aabha bilkul ek rajkumaari lag rahi thi..aur Aakash..ekdum raajkumar..she has tears in her eyes..

 **Kaaki:** Toh tune kya socha hai?

 **Purvi (tears):** maine job hi faisla liya hai…issme bacho ki hi bhalaai hai..Aabha ki sehat, Aakash ki padhaai, uska soccer..unke saare sapne…sab sach ho jaayenge..magar sirf Sachin Joshi ke saath..unke pitaa ke saath..mere saath nahi….she hugs Kaaki and cries

 **Kaaki:** chup ho jaa Purvi…himmat se kaam le..

 **Next day, sachin office**

 **Sachin:** Purviii…tum yahan? Everything is allright?

 **Purvi (handing a cheque):** woh…main yeh dene aayi thi…Sachin looks at it..she has given him a cheque of 1/4th of the amount of Aabha's hospital expenses.

 **Sachin:** Itni jaldi kya hai Purvi…main kahin bhaaga thodi jaa raha hoon..aur sach poocho toh…yeh cheque tum hi rakh looo..main jaanta hoon Aabha ka ilaaja bahut mehengaa hai..uske kaam aajayega..

 **Purvi:** hmmm..Aabha ka ilaaj mehenga hai…Aakash ko uske school se transfer milne wala hai…who soccer acha kehlta hai isliye usse international school se admission ka offer aaya hai..

 **Sachin:** wow…that's great news…yeh toh bahut acha school hai

 **Purvi:** hmm…acha school toh hai..magar uski tution fees bahut zyaada hai…phir uniforms, match fees, facilities..

 **Sachin (not understanding):** Purvi…tum yeh sab kyun bataa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (continuing):** Aakash bada hoke pilot banna chahta hai…Flying school ki fees bhi maine pooch li hai…Aabha ko har saal check up karwaana hoga…she smiles..jaante ho Sachin…Aabha hamesha se Disneyland jaana chahti hai…magar aaj tak kabhi aeroplane me nahi baithi..

 **Sachin:** Purviiii….he looks worried for her

 **Purvi:** mere paas toh india me vacation karne ke bhi paise nahi hai..ek dhang ki naukri bhi nahi hai..upar se ghar ka kiraaya, school fees, Aabha ki dawaai, tution fees…main thakk gayi hoon yeh sab karte karte..

 **Sachin (looking at her):** Tum…tum kehna kya chahti ho?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes, taking a deep breath):** Mr Sachin Joshi…itne saal tak maine aapke bacho ko sambhaala hai…ab aur nahi…ab aapki baari hai…

 **Sachin (shock):** Mere bache? He gets angry…Purvi tum hosh me toh ho? Mere bache? Yeh kaise ho sakta hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** Yehi sach hai…Aakash aur Aabha ke papa aap ho Mr Sachin Joshi!...woh aapka khoon hai..woh dono aapke bache hai…she looks around…iss Sachin enterprises aur aapke poore jaaydaad ke waaris hai who dono…

Sachin has a big rage building up inside him. How dare she suggest something like this. He had shown some sympathy towards her and is this the way she chose to repay…

 **Sachin (angry):** Shut Up and GET OUTTTTTTTTTTT…OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..

 **Purvi (angry):** Mujhe chup karaanse sach nahi chupegaa….yeh sach hai ki Aakash aur Aabha aapke bache hai..aur aaj se aapki zimmedaari..

 **Sachin (angry):** maine tumhare saath do chaar baaten kya kar li tumne yeh silaa diya mujhe…arre maine taras khaake tumhari madat ki toh meri achaai ka faayda uthaana chahti ho tum? Main tum jaisi ladkiyon ko khoob jaanta hoon..ameer ladko ko phasaane ke sau tarike dhoond leti ho..lekin yeh tareeka pehli baar dekha…2 readymade bache paidaa kar liye tumne…he comes close to her..dekho Purvi…main tumhari bahut izzat karta hoon..main samajh sakta hoon bahut mushkil hai iss samaaj me ek single mother hona..ittefaq se hum dono ke raaste ek ho gaye aur maine tumhari thodi madat kar di…ab agar tum who paise nahi chukaa sakti ho..naa sahi..jaoo maine usse maaf kiya…he dismisses..Aabha aur Aakash ke liye itna toh kar hi sakta hoon main..magar isse aage zabardasti koi naya rishta jodne ki koshish bhi agar ki….he points a finger…

 **Purvi:** zabardasti? Yeh koi zabardasti ka rishta nahi hai…aur main Aabha aur Aakash ke haq ke liye kuch bhi karne ke liye tayyar hoon…main adaalat jaaoongi, media me sach bataoongi….2 din…she snaps her fingers…2 din ka waqt deti hoon main tumhe Sachin Joshi..agar do din me tumne Aabha aur Aakash ki zimmedaari nahi lii toh anjaam bahut buraa hogaa…Good Bye Mr Sachin Joshi

She leaves his office in a huff. Sachin is all angry and hurls a paper weight on the window of his office breaking it into pieces.

 **So Now what will Sachin do? Keep reading :)**

 **dear Rocking guest : aap mujhe Di bulaa sakte hai :) I am happy that Sachin sir liked your posts. Yes, I live in USA but before this I lived in Mumbai. aur maine unko wahan ke mall me bahut baar dekha hai..hope this clears your confusion...**

 **Dear Akanksha: aap please sorry mat boliye….aap ko jab time mile aap padhiye aur phir review kijiye :)**

 **Do read and review all :) Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin cancels all his meetings for the day as he is greatly disturbed with Purvi's accusations.

 **Sachin (angry, mind):** Paagal ho gayi hai who ladki….main uske bacho ka baap kaise ho sakta hoon? Itna bada jhooth…itna bada game khel rahi hai who…vishwaas karne ka bilkul dil nahi karta..he remembers the smiling face of Aabha and Aakash…his heart melts for a second. The next second there is a lot of rage.

 **Sachin (angry,mind):** Yeh…yeh sab main kyun soch raha hoon…mujhe unn bacho ke baare me nahi sochna hai..nahi…now he tries to remember Purvi's face..has he met her before in his life? He calms down a bit and starts to think logically.

 **Sachin (mind):** yeh bache…8 saal ke hai..matlab agar main Purvi se mila bhi hoon pehle…8 saal pehle mila honga…magar 8 saal pehle toh main London chala gaya tha…aut wahan toh I am 100% sure main kabhi usse mila nahi..mujhe Purvi ke baare me sab pata karna hoga..lekin kaise? Mujhe bahut sambhalke karna hoga..

He calls up his best friend Amar for advice.

 **Amar (shocked):** Kya? Yeh kya bakwaas kar raha hi tu? Uss aunty ne tujhe apne bacho ka baap banaa diya? Yeh toh bahut chaluu nikli yaar….naa jaane kitne aadmiyon ko aise chungal me phasaa liya hoga..

 **Sachin:** Amar…pleaseee..aise uske character pe kichad mat uchaalo..

 **Amar (shocked):** Bhai..tu sunn bhi raha hai tu kya bol raha hai…who ladki achanak tere zindagi me aati hai..tujhse madat leti hai..aur phir apne bacho ko tere sar maar rahi hai..aur tujhe uske character certificate ki padi hai !

 **Sachin (irritated):** nahi yaar…pata nahi…lekin agar uski baat sach nikli toh? He still cannot forget the fact about Aakash's birthmark and the fact he resembles him strongly.

 **Amar:** ek baat bata..tujhe yaad hai tu ussse pehle kabhi mila ho?

 **Sachin (nods as No):** nahi yaar…

 **Amar:** toh phir? Meri baat maan…who aise hi tujhe phasaane ki koshish kar rahi hai..usse kuch paise waise deke phutaa de apni zindagi se….main kuch gundo ko jaanta hoon..ek-do dhamki mil jaayegi na apne aap line me aayegi who..kya soch raha hai?

 **Sachin (thinking):** pata nahi…main jitna usse jaanta hoon..woh bahut swabhimaani hai..aur itni badi baat bolne ke peeche kuch toh wajah hogi naa

 **Amar:** tu sach me satthiyaa (mad) gaya hai..yeh sab sirf paiso ka chakkar hai..acha theekh hai..tere tassali ke liye main uske baare me sab kuch pata karke bolta hoon..bass…

 **Purvi house**

 **Kaaki:** Kya kaha Sachin ne tujhse?

 **Purvi:** who nahi maan raha hai ki yeh uske bache hai..maine 2 din ka time diya hai

 **Kaaki:** kya lagta hai tujhe..woh maan jaayega

 **Purvi (determined):** Usse manna hoga Kaaki…yeh mere bacho ke zindagi ka sawaal hai..agar who nahi maana…toh main court tal jaoongi…sab ko chilaa chilaake apni kahaani sunaoongi…

 **Kaaki (softly):** agar who maan gaya…toh kya tu inn dono ko saunp dongi aise hi usse?

Purvi looks at Kaaki in a stunned fashion. The thought of separation from the kids never striked her.

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** Who toh karna hi hoga naa…..yeh bache mere thode hai..

Aabha listens to all this in shock! She had come home to take one of her toys…..

 **Aabha (scared):** Yeh….yeh…hamari mummy nahi hai? Toh…hamari Mummy kidhar hai? She wants to tell this to Aakash, but she thinks again..

 **Aabha (mind):** Aakash toh mummy ka chamcha hai…kahin who sab gadbad naa kar de…mujhe akele pata karna hoga..

 **Sachin and Amar**

 **Amar (talking on phone):** Oh…ok…ok….theekh hai..thank you

 **Sachin:** Kya? Kya pata laga?

 **Amar:** iske bacho ki birth certificate be father's name blank hai…sirf Maa ka naam hai..Purvi Gupta..iska baap koi government office me clerk tha..yeh abhi 4-5 saal pehle hi yahan aayi hai..iske pehle yeh kahan rehti thi…kya karti thi yeh sab pata lagaane kaha hai maine mere uss friend ko…tu tension mat le..sab pata lagte hi main tujhe phone karta hoon…

 **Sachin:** maine apne lawyer ko bulaya hai…

 **Lawyer:** Mr Joshi..aapka message milte hi aa gaya main..boliye kya pareshaani hai?

Sachin explains everything.

 **Lawyer:** Hmm..Mr Joshi..this is a serious claim…yeh baat agar media me aa gayi toh aapki kaafi badmaani ho sakti hai..aur business me nuksaan

 **Sachin:** toh aap kya suggest kar sakte hai/

 **Lawyer:** meri maaniye..toh ek meeting fix kijiye…iss ladki se puchiye uske paas kya saboot hai? Ek baar hume uski strategy pata chal jaaye toh uss hissab se hum sab fix kar sakte hai..

 **Next day**

Purvi is seated at a private meeting room with Sachin and his lawyer.

 **Lawyer:** Ms Gupta….mere client Mr Joshi ne bataya ki aapne yeh jhootha ilzaam lagaya hai ki Mr Joshi aapke dono bacho ke baap hai?

 **Purvi:** yeh sach hai….koi…koi ilzaam nahi…

 **Sachin (angry):** Tumhare kehne se har baat sach nahi ho jaati hai..

 **Lawyer:** Relax…relax Mr Joshi….haan toh Ms Gupta..agar aise baat hai..toh aapke paas koi saboot hona chahiye..kuch saboot hai aapke paas?

 **Purvi:** mere do bache hi mere saboot hai…aap chahe toh DNA test karwaa sakte hai..

 **Sachin (angry, getting up):** Yeh kya bakwaas hai.,….main koi test west nahi karwaane waala..Vakil saab..isse nikaliye yahan se…iske paas koi saboot nahi hai..main bas isse kuch mahino se jaanta hoon..8 saal se toh main London me tha…aur iski itni hesiyat nahi ki yeh London tak safar kare…yeh ab bhi jhooth bola rahi hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** Main jhooth nahi bol rahi hoon..Aakash aur Aabha tumhara khoon hai..tum unke pitaa ho..apni zimmedaariyoon se mat bhaago

 **Lawyer:** Relaxxxx..aap dono shaant ho jaayiye…aaram se baaten karte hai..toh Ms Gupta…kya aap Mr Joshi ko London me mili thi?

 **Purvi:** Nahi

 **Lawyer:** toh phir aap bataaiye aap Sachin Joshiji ko 8 saal pehle kahan mili thi? aap dono ke beech kya rishta tha?

 **Purvi (fumbling):** Main…main…inse pehle..pehle kabhi nahi mili hoon..

 **Sachin (laughing):** waaaahh…..tum khud maan rahi ho tum mujhse pehle kabhi nahi mili? Toh mere bacho ki Maa kaise ban gayi tum? Haan…Mil gaya saboot Vakil saab…yeh ladki fraud hai fraudddd….he looks at Purvi with disgust…maine tumhe kya socha tha..aur tum kya nikli…Cheeeee..

 **Purvi (tears):** Yeh sach hai ki main…main aapse kabhi nahi mili hoon..magar yeh bhi sach hai yeh bache aapke hi hai..

 **Lawyer:** Ms Gupta..aap hamara time waste kar rahi hai..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Sachin…she calls his name softly, but firmly.. Aakash aur Aabha sach me aapke bache hai…magar..main…main unki Maa nahi hoon..

 **Sachin (shock):** What? Tum…tum inn bachon ki Maa nahi ho? Toh…

 **Purvi:** Aakash aur Aabha meri Nirvi Di ke bache hai…who Nirvi di jo aapke saath college me padhti thi..jisse aapne pyaar kiya aur phir..phir akela chodd diya..yeh bache aapke aur Di ki pyaar ka natijaa hai…she burts into tears..

 **Sachin (shock):** Nir…Nirvi? Kaun Nirvi…main kisi Nirvi ko nahi jaanta…yeh ek naya jhooth leke aayi ho tum..

 **Purvi (yelling):** yeh sach hai…yeh Nirvi Di ke bache hai..8 saal pehle hame pata chala Di pregnant hai..aapne mere Di ko dhokaa diya..akela chodd diya…main aur Papa aaye thi..issi office me..aapke Papa se baat karne…kitna roye the mere Papa…kitna gidgidaaye the woh..Aapke papa ne hame beizzat karke nikaal diya tha….meri Di ne sabke taane sune…magar woh intezzar karti rahi aapke aane kaa..Aap kabhi nahi aaye..kabhi nahi…magar aaj main unke bacho ke saath nainsaafi nahi hone doongi..

 **Purvi (angry, sits down):** Aapko agar meri baat abhi bhi jhoothi lagti hai..then I challenge you Mr Sachin Joshi…aap DNA test leke dekhiye..doodh ka doodh..paani ka paani ho jaayega..

 **Later, at night**

Sachin is sleeping, his mind is full of dreams.

 **Dream**

 **Purvi(angry): Aap** Aabha aur Aakash ke papa hoooo..

 **Aakash:** Uncle aapke haath me bhi same birthmark hai?

 **Aabha:** main aapko kya bulaoo? Uncle yaa Papa..

 **Amar:** who ladki jhooth bol rahi hai..tu usse jaanta tak nahi..8 saal pehle nahi mila tha…8 saal…8 saal..

 **Fuzzy face:** Sachin….I love you…

 **Sachin (drunk voice):** Kaun ho tum? Aur mere peeche kyun padi ho?

 **Fuzzy face (hugging him, kissing him):** Main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon…tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho naa?

Sachin feels soft lips on his and he begins to kiss those lips back.

 **Fuzzy face (kissing his face all over):** Bolo naa Sachin…I love you bolo naa..main kuch bhi karne ke liye tayyar hoon..

 **Sachin (drunk, turned on):** Kuch bhi karogi? Okay….I love you….…kya naam hai tumhara?

 **Fuzzy face (removing his tshirt):** Nirviiii...mera naam Nirvi hai…..

 **Sachin (drunk, not knowing what he is saying):** I love you Nirvi….he picks the girl and both end up on a bed..

 **Dream over**

Sachin wakes up all sweaty and breathing heavily. He gets up and drinks a bottle full of water.

 **Sachin (thinking):** Yeh…yeh kaisa sapna tha? Aur yeh Nirvi? Yeh kaun hai? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha ..he then realizes Amar and Imran had told that Nirvi was in their college and was in love with Sachin.

 **Sachin (mind):** Yeh ladki…Nirvi…isse me kahan mila hoon? Aur hum dono ke beech woh sab kab hua? kya yeh bache mere hai?

 **So will Sachin remember Nirvi? what had happened between them? now what for SachVi?**

 **keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sachin and Purvi**

Sachin has called Purvi to talk about the whole thing.

 **Sachin (unsure):** samajh me nahi aa raha …kaise baat karoon aur kya baat karoon…

 **Purvi:** ab bhi kuch bacha hai sochne ke liye? Mere paas zyaada time nahi hai..main chahti hoon aap bacho ko jald se jald sambhaal le..

 **Sachin:** yeh sab kehna aasaan hai….achanak se itni saari changes handle karna bahut mushkil hai..

 **Purvi (crossing hands):** zindagi me sab kuch plan karke nahi hota Mr Joshi..anyways aapko kitna time chahiye..

 **Sachin:** main….mujhe pakka saboot chahiye…Aakash aur Aabha..waakai me mere hi bache hai yaa nahi…isliye main chahta hoon DNA test karwaaya jaaye..

 **Purvi (understanding):** Mujhe manzoor hai…aap boliye mujhe kya karna hoga..

 **Sachin:** tumhe pakka yakeen hai yeh mere bache hai?

 **Purvi(slightly angry):** aap kehna kya chahte hai? Aap Nirvi Di pe ilzaam lagaa rahe hai? Cheee..

 **Sachin:** mujhe sach me Nirvi ke baare me kuch nahi pata..main kab usse milaa, kahaan mila yeh kuch bhi theekh se yaad nahi aa raha hai…bas kuch dhundhla dhundhla saa yaad aa raha hai…shayad main bahut nashe me tha..

 **Purvi (tears):** Jo bhi ho..main sirf itna jaanti hoon Nirvi Di ne bahut kuch sahaa…logon ki baate, taane…

 **Sachin:** Nirvi kahan hai? Who inn bacho ke saath kyun nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…inn bacho ke paida hote hi Di hume bina bataaye kahin chali gayi..bahut dhoondha humne, magar Di ka kuch pata nahi chala..

 **Sachin:** kahin who marr toh nahi gayi naa?

 **Purvi (tears, sobbing, angry):** Meri Di ko agar kuch ho bhi gaya hai toh uske zimmedaar bhi aap hi hai…mera dil kehta hai who zinda hai…ek din zaroor waapas aa jaayengi…

 **Result of DNA test**

 **Doctor:** Mr Joshi jaisa aapne request kiya hai…yeh report main aapke, Ms Purvi Gupta ke aur aapke lawyer ke saamne declare kar raha hoon..

Sachin and Purvi both await with bated breath.

 **Doctor:** Mr Joshi as per the test result..aapka DNA aur unn dono bacho ka DNA match karta hai… This proves you are the father of these kids..

Purvi breathes a sigh of relief and wipes her tears. She is very happy that the kids will now lead a respectable life, they will have a father's name and there will never be any more difficulties in their lives.

 **Lawyer:** Thank you doctor…Sir…shall we proceed?

The three of them move out of the cabin. They soon drive up to Sachin's house and indulge in a private meeting.

 **Lawyer:** So Mr Joshi..next course of action kya hai?

 **Sachin (accepting):** main kya kahoon Vakil saab…main just itna bol sakta hoon..main unn bacho se unka haq toh nahi cheenoonga…main unhe apne will me hissedaar banaa deta hoon..is that fine Ms Purvi? Aap bacho ki dekhbaal kar sakti hai…aur main every month ek amount bhej doonga..

 **Purvi (angry):** What? Maine aapko yeh sachaai isliye nahi bataayi ki mujhe bacho ki dekhbaal karne ki pagaar mile..maine yeh sab bacho ke haq ke liye kiya hai…aapko unhe poori duniya ke saamne apnaana hoga..apne ghar me rakhna hoga..

 **Sachin (getting up):** What? Tum yeh kya bol rahi ho…achanak ek din uthke main duniya ko kaise kahoon ki mere do bache hai..mere business pe kitna asar padega yeh jaanti bhi ho?

 **Purvi:** aapko business ki padi hai…aapne kabhi yeh sochaa mere Di pe kya asar hua tha jab woh akeli padd gayi thi..Mere papa pe kya asar hua tha jab hamare parivaar ke doosre logon ne unhe alag kar diya…jab padosi, mohalle waale aate jaate taana maarte the..school me yeh do bacho ne kitna kuch saha hai….iss sabke saamne aapka business toh bada nahi hai..

 **Sachin (guilty):** Toh tum hi bataooo main kya karoon?

 **Purvi (sad):** jald se jald Aabha aur Aakash ki zimmedaari le lijiye….

 **Sachin:** aur unhe yeh sachaai batayega kaun? Aur kya who dono yeh sach sunke khushi khushi mere saath aa jayenge?

 **Purvi (unsure):** Nahi…lagta hai..lagta hai mujhe kuch karna hoga..

 **Purvi house**

 **Aakash (not believing):** Nahi…nahi…Nahiiiiiiiiiiii..he yells….yeh sab lies hai…jhooth hai….jhooth hai naa…bolo naa Mummy…

 **Purvi:** main tumhari Mummy nahi hoon…Aakash please samajhne ki koshish karo..

 **Aabha (stern):** Toh hamaari Mummy kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** Main..main nahi jaaanti..woh kahan hai..magar ab tumhare Papa mil gaye hai…tum unke saath reh sakte ho..pata hai unka ghar bahut bada hai…bahut saari toys hai..aur..aur ek swimming pool bhi hai..

 **Aakash:** main kahin nahi jaoongaa..Mummy pleassseeee…he starts crying hugging Purvi by her waist..Mummy mujhe aapke saath hi rehna hai…koi Papa nahi chahiye…nahi chahiye..

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** Aakashhh…yeh possible nahi hai..bache apne Mummy Papa ke paas hi rehte hai…tumhe jaana hoga..tumhe acha lagega…I promise..

Aakash runs out of the house.

 **Purvi (tired):** Aabhaaa…tum toh samajhdaar ho…tum samjhaoo naa Aakash ko..

 **Aabha:** kya hamari Mummy hamare Papa ke saath rehti hai?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Aabha..

 **Aabha:** Hamare papa itne saal milne kyun nahi aaye?

 **Purvi (not knowing what to say):** who…who…bahut busy the naa isliye..

 **Aabha:** tum jhooth bol rahi ho..maine tumhari saari baaten sun liii…tumne Papa ko bataya hi nahi naa hamare baare me…kyun kiya aisa?

 **Purvi (tears):** Aabha pleaseeee…bado ki baaten mat suno…kitni baar kahoon main tumse…

 **Aabha (not giving up):** tumne hume papa se door kyun rakha? Tum gandi Mummy ho…tum nakli Mummy ho

Purvi gets angry and is about to slap Aabha.

 **Sachin (angry voice):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..she is stunned to see Sachin walk inside the house with Aakash.

 **Sachin (angry):** aindaaa agar mere bacho pe haath uthaaya..toh mujhse buraa koi nahi hoga..yeh mere bache hai…aur main yahan tumhare saath ek minute aur nahi rakh sakta..Aakash, Aabhaa..chalo apne ghar..aaj se hamara Purvi ke saath koi rishta nahi hai…itne saal tumne mere bacho se alag rakha…sharam aani chahiye tumhe..

Purvi stands in a corner in silence as Sachin collects Aabha and Aakash's importat stuff and leaves the place. He shuts the door behind him.

 **Sachin car**

 **Sachin:** tum dono ko ghabraane ki zaroorat nahi hai..main hoon naa…ab se tum dono mere saath hi rehna okay…he smiles at them..

 **Aakash (scared):** Kya hum Mummy ko kabhi nahi dekh paayenge?

 **Aabha:** who hamari Mummy nahi hai Aakash..woh nakli mummy hai..hamari asli mummy kahan hai uncle?

 **Sachin:** main..main uncle nahi..main tum dono ka papa hoon..chalen ab?

They drive off. Purvi watches them leaving hiding behind the curtains of the window. She sits down and sobs. The house seems empty, her life seems empty..

 _Mummy….mera textbook….Mummmyyyy khaana…..Mummyyyy Aabhaaa gir gayyiiiiii….Mamaam…clap clap_

Purvi feels the kids around her in various stages of their life. It's true she has not given birth to them or carried them in her stomach but she has been their mother since day 1.

 **Sachin house**

One of the room has been converted as the kids room. He takes them and shows them around the house.

 **Sachin:** kaisa laga tumhara room?

 **Aabha (looking around):** bahut bada hai..hai naa Aakash?

 **Aakash:** haan..badaaa hai…

 **Sachin:** acha..tum log fresh ho jaoo..phir dinner kar lena aur so jaana..kaakaaa…he calls his old servant. Kaaka inka khayal rakhna ..main zaraa baahar jaake aata hoon..

Sachin has kept many servants, tutors, nannies for the kids. Some days pass but its difficult for Sachin and the kids to adjust. The kids are forever fighting and the hired people (naniies, servants) leave and keep on changing. Sachin is tired with the responsibilities.

 **Sachin and Amar, club**

Sachin has just entered the club, when he gets call from Purvi.

 **Purvi (tears):** Bache theekh hai naa?

 **Sachin:** haan..sab theekh hai

 **Purvi:** unhone khaana khaa liya? Main..main bataana bhool gayi..Aakash ko khaane me zyaada mirchi pasand nahi hai..aur Aabha ki dawaai please time pe de dijiye…raat ko dono ko blankets odh dijiye..

 **Sachin:** haan…who kaka hai..woh sambhaal lenge…

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Aakash raat ko 2 baar bathroom jaata hai…toh please bathroom ka light on rakhiye…Aabha ke bedside pe paani ki bottle rakh dijiye..aur dono bed ke side pe pillows bhi..unhe aadat nahi hai bed pe sone ki..kahin gir naa jaaye..

 **Sachin:** Purviii..tum har roz yeh same instructions dena bandh karo…hum manage kar lenge…main Club me hoon..

 **Purvi:** ohh..okay..bye..sorry….

 **Amar:** Sachin yaar…bahut din ho gaye….chal naa kisi hot ladki ke saath thoda time bitaate hai..

 **Sachin:** okay..

Amar manages to find 2 single models partying in the club. Very soon they are drinking with Sachin and Amar.

 **Model:** Ohh Mr Joshi…aapka naam maine newspaper me padha hai….mujhe pata nahi tha aap itne handsome hai…

 **Model2:** hey…kahin yeh wahi Mr Sachin Joshi toh nahi…jinke do bache hai…

 **Model 1:** what? Bache? You are a dad?

 **Amar:** hey girls…chill…..chodo yeh bacho wacho ki baaten…Sachin is single…and ready to mingle…enjoyyyy…he winks at them..

 **Model1:** hmmm..waise bhi bache ho yaa nahi..kya farak padta hai..hume kaunsa unn bacho ki Mummy banna haiii….hahahahahaha…yeh koi umar hai Maa banne ki..woh bhi kisi aur ke bacho ki….they giggle and give hi-fives..

 **Model 2:** yeahhh..chodo yaar yeh sab boring baaton ko…lets have some fun..loverboy…she traces a finger on Sachin's cheek…he feels uncomfortable and gets up to go..

 **Amar:** kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Sachin (keeping his drink down):** ghar…kal 'bacho' ko school jaana hai…Good nighttttt…he waves to the girls and a shocked looking Amar..

Sachin drives off in his car. Random dialouges from various conversations appear in his mind..

 _Aapne Di ke saath na-insaafi ki…..mere papa ke saath…inn do bacho ke saath…_

 _Hahahahaa…_ _ **Model:**_ _yeh bhi koi umar hai Maa banne ki..woh bhi kisi aur ke bacho ki…._

Sachin brakes his car. He switches the engine off and places his head on the steering wheel.

 **Sachin (mind):** sabse badi na-insaafi toh tumhare saath huyi hai Purvi..itni choti umar me inn 2 bacho ki Maa ka role sambhaal liya..bina kisi sahaare ki.. naa jaane tumne kya kya saha yeh sab karte karte..

Purvi feels greatly suffocated in the house without the kids. She decides to go out of the house. She is walking on the road trying to hail a rickshaw/cab to go to Sachin's house.

A car stops in front. 2 men eye her. They are her neighbours who have come back from night shift.

 **Person:** arre Ms Gupta…aap? Itni raat gaye? Ahhh wellll…suna hai aapke bacho ko aapne kisi raees aadmi ko bech diya?

 **Purvi (angry):** Mind your words….

 **Person2:** humpar gussa karke kya milega? Yahan sab log toh yahi bol rahe hai..waise..acha idea hai..ab toh tum free ho gayi ho…kyun naa aaj ki raat party kar le…kya kehti ho? They come out of the car.

Purvi ignores and walks ahead.

 **Person1:** arre dekha…Ms Gupta apne ghar jaa rahi hai..arre kitne buddhu hai hum..woh hume ghar invite kar rahi hai…maidaan khaali hai naa..woh dono shaitaan toh chale gaye..hahahaha

 **Person2:** haan yaar…toh Ms Gupta..aaj se hi naya business shuru kar rahi ho? Kaho toh hum dono pehle customer ban jaaye?

Someone hits on their head from behind.

 **Person 1:** kaun hai be tu?

 **Sachin:** tumara baap…ek akeli ladki ko chedte sharam nahi aati tum logon ko…

 **Person 2:** arre…yeh toh wahi hai…jisse isne apne bache bech diye..payment baaki hai kya?

 **Sachin (angry):** abhi tum dono ko bhi thoda kharcha paani deta hoon….he beats them up. The men get in their car and run away.

 **Sachin:** Idiots! He looks at Purvi….she is standing in a corner….

 **Sachin (sympathy):** kahan jaa rahi thi iss waqt?

 **Purvi:** ghar me akele dam ghutt raha tha..toh socha..

 **Sachin:** Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..please..

 **Beach, night..**

Sachin and Purvi walk on the sands. The beach stalls are still open and there are many families and kids running here and there. They both buy an icecream cone.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…I..I am sorry

 **Purvi:** Kisliye?

 **Sachin:** meri wajah se…he shuts his eyes…I mean hamari wajah se tumhe kya kuch sunna pad raha hai..

 **Purvi:** shayad iss sabki aadat daalni hogi ab..

 **Sachin:** 8 saal..inn 8 saalon me tumne kya kya suna hoga..sahaa hoga…yeh main soch bhi nahi sakta..maine bacho ko apnaa liya hai..unka future bhi set hai..magar…

 **Purvi:** magar? Magar kya?

 **Sachin:** tumhare future ka kya Purvi? Tum kya poori zindagi akeli nikaalogi?

 **Purvi (stops eating):** pata nahi…maine kabhi socha nahi…

 **Sachin:** Purviii…tumhe aise iss duniya me akele chodne ka dil nahi karta..har pal tumhari fikar rehti hai mujhe?

 **Purvi (surprised):** meri fikar? Aapko kyun meri fikar hone lagi? Hum dono ka koi rishta nahi hai..dosti bhi nahi hai..toh phir?

 **Sachin:** main maanta hoon hum dono ke beech kuch khaas dosti nahi hai..magar phir bhi hum dono ke beech ek bahut gehra sambhandh hai..Aabha aur Aakash.

The names of the kids brings tears to Purvi's eyes. She has been longing to see them but deliberately distanced herself so that the kids warm up to Sachin.

 **Sachin:** jinka naam sunke hi tumhare aankhen nam ho jaati hai…unn bacho ka papa hoon main…aur…aur tum unki Mummy…

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Nahi…main…main unn bacho ki Maa nahi hoon..nahi hoon..

 **Sachin:** sirf paida karne se Maa nahi ban jaate…Purvi tum unn bacho ki Maa ho…aur main unka Papa banna chahta hoon…mujhe tumhari madat chhahiye..

 **Purvi:** madat?

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi…yeh zimedariyan thodi mushkil hai mere liye…main bacho se judd nahi paa raha hoon…unki aadaten, unki zarooraten samajh nahi paa raha hoon…mujhe lag raha hai..main unse door jaa raha hoon…please meri help kar do…Aabha ki tabiyat bhi theekh nahi rehti…

 **Purvi:** Kaise?

 **Sachin:** kya tum bacho ke saath mere ghar me rahogi? Purvi looks at him sharply…

 **Sachin:** bass kuch waqt ke liye…please..

 **Sachin house**

 **Servant:** Aabha baby…so jaoo naa…

 **Aabha (stubborn):** Nahi…jab tak Papa ghar nahi aate aur mujhe story nahi sunaate..main nahi sone waali..Aakash tum bhi mat sonaa…

 **Purvi (voice):** Kya ho raha hai yahan? Aakash, Aabha jaoo brush karo..main abhi garam doodh laa rahi hoon…phir 10 min me tum dono ko sona hai..

 **Aakash (excited, running and hugging Purvi):** Mumyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..aap aagayi…..I love you Mummyyyyyy…

 **Purvi (tears, hugging him back):** haan Aakash…I love you tooo…missed you so much…she comes out his hug and looks at Aabha…

 **Sachin:** Aabhaaa…aap apni Mummy se nahi miloge?

 **Aabha:** yeh hamari mummy nahi hai…nakli hai…cheater hai…

 **Sachin (angry):** Aabhaaaa..

 **Purvi:** rehne dijiye….its okay..Aabha gussa hai Mummy se..hai naa?

 **Aabha (loudly):** Tum meri mummy nahi ho…

 **Purvi:** okay…okay….tumne…tumne theekh kaha..main tumhari mummy nahi hoon..bass…happy?

 **Sachin:** aaj se yeh hamare saath rahegi…tum logon ki dekhbaal karne ke liye…

 **Purvi (smile):** aaj se main tumhari nayi nanny hoon…chalen….

Aakash and Aabha go with Purvi to their room. Aakash is very happy to have his mother back. He listens to everthing that Purvi says and promptly goes to sleep. Aabha is sitting on her bed, arms crossed looking at Purvi with stern face. Purvi wishes goodnight and turns the lights off.

 **Purvi (smile):** good night Aabha

 **Aabha:** Good night nanny! She taunts Purvi and sleeps turning her face away.

 **So Now all of them stay together...will this bring Sachin and Purvi closer? Aabha is angry? will she reconcile...**

 **Happy Diwali to all of you :) Stay safe and enjoy with your near and dear ones...**

 **Dear Rocking guest: One of my reader/reviewer XD wants to thank you for keeping all SachVi stories in one place :)**

 **keep reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi gets adjusted with the kids in Sachin's house. Aabha still maintains her distance with Purvi. Sachin is relieved as he is sure of kids safety and well being all the times.

 **Two days before Diwali**

Sachin is working away on his laptop. Aabha and Aakash playfully come in his room.

 **Aabha (placing her hands around his neck):** Papa..aaj se hamari chutti hai…

 **Sachn (busy):** achaa…good…

 **Aakash:** Papaa…iss baar diwali me hum pataakhe lenge naa…mujhe rockets bahut pasand hai..

 **Sachin (typing away):** nahi iss baar nahi..

 **Aabha (surprised):** Kyun?

 **Sachin:** iss baar hum Diwali nahi manaa rahe hai…mere Papa ki death ho gayi thi naa..isliye..

 **Aabha (not understanding):** toh usme kya hua..pata hai main iss saal patakhe jalaa sakti hoon..har bar sirf Aakash jalaata tha..aur mujhe ghar ke bahar jaane hi nahi dete the…mujhe bhi pataakhe chahiye..aur dher saare ladooo…aur ek badi si rangoli…ek nayi dress..

 **Sachin (irritated):** Aabha please…Aakash..tum dono yahan se jaoo..meri ek important meeting hai..

The kids get disappointed and leave his room. Purvi is walking by and stops.

 **Purvi:** Aakash..Aabha…kya hua?

Aabha looks at her with disgust and moves away. Purvi turns her attention to Aakash.

 **Purvi:** Aakash..tum bolo..kya hua? Aabha kyun gusse me hai?

 **Aakash (sad):** Papa ne kaha iss saal no diwali..no patakkhe..no sweets..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kyun?

 **Aakash (shrugging shoulders):** Pata nahi…Mummy tum mujhe rocket leke dogi naa…

 **Purvi (smile):** haan…laa doongi…main kal hi bazaar se tum dono ke liye naye kapde bhi laati hoon..Aabha ka gussa shayad shaant ho jaaye..

 **Aakash (hugging Purvi):** Mummy…Aabha ke liye bhi pataakhe laana…who iss baar jalaa sakti hai naa..

Purvi hugs him and smiles, stroking his hairs.

 **After some time, Sachin room**

Knock..knock..

 **Sachin (working still):** Come in

The door opens and Purvi steps in with a mug of hot coffee.

 **Sachin:** Purvi tum..aur yeh coffee..yeh toh maine Kakaa se kahi thi lane…toh tum kyun le aayi..

 **Purvi (placing the coffee):** main bhi to iss ghar me kaam karti hoon…toh bass le aayi..

 **Sachin (embarrassed):** nahi Purvi…tum please aisa mat socho…tumhara rishta alag hai..tum inn bachon ki Maa ho..

 **Purvi (smile):** Maa nahi..Maasi…Maasi Maa se zyaada laad karti hai…bacho ki har ichaa poora karti hai…

 **Sachin (sipping coffee):** achaa? Aisi kaunsi ichaa hai jo bacho ke Papa nahi poora kar sakte aur Maasi karne waali hai?

 **Purvi:** 2 din baad Diwali hai..bache tyohaar manaana chahte hai…toh bass main kal unke liye naye kapde aur pataakhe lene waali hoon..

 **Sachin:** haan..bacho ne poocha tha..sorry..woh tum toh janti ho..mere papa ki abhi kuch mahino pehle hi death huyi..main kaise iss tyohaar ko manaooo?

 **Purvi:** Sachin ek baat kahoon…bura toh nahi maanoge naa?

 **Sachin (smile):** nahi..

 **Purvi:** main maanti hoon aapne iss saal ek bahut ehem rishta khoya…magar ek naya rishta paaya bhi..kya aap iss baat ki khushiyan nahi manaa sakte? Yeh bache unke Daadaji ka hi khoon hai…kya inki ichaayen nahi hai?...aap keh rahe the naa aap bacho sse judd nahi paa rahe hai…tyohaar hamare zindagi me aise mauke hote hai…jab poora parivar milta hai…khushiyan manaate hai…nayi yaaden banaate hai…shayad yeh Diwali aapke zindagi me dher saari khushiyan aur naye rishte laaye…

Sachin stops sipping his coffee and thinks about it.

 **Purvi (feeling sorry):** Sorrry..woh main shayad kuch zyaada bol gayi…I mean…mujhe aapke aur bachon ke beech nahi aana chahiye..sorry

 **Sachin(smile):** Purvi..tumhe sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai..tum inn bacho aur mere beech ki kadi ho jo hume jod sakti hai..shayad tum theekh keh rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** Thank you..acha..raat bahut ho gayi hai…apna kaam khatam kijiye aur so jayiye..Good night

 **Sachin:** Good night Purvi..

 **Next day**

Purvi finishes her work and is thinking of going to the market to shop for the kids. She gets a phone call.

 **Purvi:** Hello..

 **Sachin:** Purvi…kya tum free ho abhi? Mujhe ek help chahiye thi…

 **Purvi:** Help? Aur meri?

 **Sachin:** haan….maine driver ko bheja hai..tum bass aa jaana yahan..

Purvi accompanies the driver to a huge mall. She enters a huge dressing shop.

 **Sachin:** Thank God..tum aa gayi…inse miloo..yeh Shweta Shroff hai…the famous designer..Purvi shakes hands with her.

 **Sachin:** Shweta…Purvi tumhe samjhaa degi mujhe kya chahiye..

 **Purvi:** Main? Designer?

 **Sachin:** woh…tumne kal jo kaha maine uske baare me socha..mujhe bachon ke liye kapde lene hai..but samajh me nahi aa raha hai..kya kharidoon…unpe kya acha lagega…unke size wagereh wagereah..

 **Purvi (happy):** Ohhh…theekh hai…chaliye Shweta ji.

Shweta shows them lots of expensive designer clothes for boys and girls. Purvi keeps on rejecting them.

 **Shweta (tired):** Mr Joshi..aap 5 min wait kar sakte hai…mere assistants kuch doosre designs laa rahe hai…main zaraa check karke aati hoon..aap tab tak kuch coffee/tea lijiye…

 **Sachin:** kya baat hai Purvi…tumhe kuch pasand nahi aa raha hai…koi doosri dukaan chale kya? Main koi aur designer ko call karta hoon..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Nahi Nahi Sachin…yeh sab…yeh sab bahut sundar hai…bahut hi zyaada…

 **Sachin:** toh..phir problem kya hai?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** woh…yeh…yeh sab bahut mehenge hai..maine kabhi itne mehenge kapde dekhe bhi nahi hai naa kharide hai bacho ke liye..isliye samajh me nahi aa raha hai…I..I am sorry…

 **Sachin (smile, understanding):** Tumhe sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai…ek kaam karo…tum pricetag mat dekho…bass inn kapdo ko dekho aur apni aankhen bandh karke imagine karo ki Aabha aur Aakash pe yeh kaise lagenge..

Shweta returns with new set of clothes. Purvi convinces herself to not look at the pricetags and imagines how beautiful Aakash and Aabha would look wearing them.

She selects some traditional clothes for both of them. Sachin agrees to her choices and they await as the clothes will get packed. Sachin looks around at the showroom and sees beautiful clothes for women. He shuts his eyes and imagines Purvi wearing them. He opens his eyes and looks at her.

 **Sachin (smile):** Purvi…bacho ki toh shopping ho gayi..tumne apne liye kuch liya?

 **Purvi:** mere liye? Mujhe naye kapdo ki kya zaroorat…kuch mahine pehle ek saree li thi..wohi pehnoongi..

 **Sachin:** tumhe..tumhe sariyaan pasand hai?

 **Purvi:** tyohaaron pe pehenna acha lagta hai mujhe..

Sachin looks around for sarees. Shweta comes back with the parcels.

 **Shweta:** Mr Joshi…here are your clothes..

 **Sachin:** Shwetaa…kuch ache designer sarees dikhaa sakti ho…

 **Shweta:** Oh suree…she instructs her assistants to get expensive sarees for display.

 **Sachin (looking at them):** aise dekhke kuch samajh me nahi aa raha …

 **Shweta:** meri assistant hai naa..woh model karke dikhaa degi..

 **Sachin:** nahi..ahhh…he looks at Purvi..Purvi…he calls her..she looks up at him..

 **Purvi:** haan

 **Sachin:** Mujhe zaraa yeh saree select karne me help kar dogi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Ji sure…waise yeh saree kiske liye le rahe hai aap?

 **Sachin:** Hai koi..I mean…ek ladki hai…Purvi's face falls…Sachin smiles at her…

 **Purvi (smile):** Okay…she looks at the sarees…and picks an orange colored simple looking saree..

 **Purvi (showing him):** Yeh waali kaisi hai?

 **Shweta:** Yeh toh bahut hi simple hai..Mr Joshi I think aapko koi aisi saree leni chahiye jisme kuch gold work ho…you know..classy….this is too simple..she hands him an embroidered saree with gold trimmings..

 **Sachin:** Yeh achi hai…Purvi keeps the simple saree back…Purvi…zaraa isse pehen ke dikhaa sakti ho…he hands the saree to her..

 **Purvi:** main?

 **Shweta:** maine kaha naa Mr joshi…meri assistant hai naa…

 **Sachin:** No thanks..actually jiss ladki ke liye le raha hoon..uski height-weight Purvi se match karti hai..toh mere liye aur easy ho jaayega..

Purvi changes into the saree and comes out. Sachin looks at her from head to toe- she looks beautiful.

 **Sachin (low voice):** Beautifulllll…

 **Shweta:** iske matching accessories bhi hai…she gets some heavy jewellery and puts them on Purvi's ears and neck..She feels totally uncomfortable under its weight and stands there awkwardly. There is a polite smile on her face.

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** ahhh…Sachin…main…main isse utaar doon?

 **Sachin:** Kyun? Tumhe pasand nahi aayi?

 **Purvi:** yeh sundar hai…but…maine pehle kabhi aisa kuch pehna nahi hai..I..I am sorry…yeh mere liye thoda uncomfortable hai..she looks at the price tag..her eyebrows shoot up…

 **Shweta (small laugh):** har koi designer sarees carry nahi kar sakta..Purvi lowers her head…So Mr Joshi..shall I pack this?

 **Sachin:** Nahi Shweta…maine idea drop kar diya hai…Purvi..jaooo change kar looo..

Purvi prepares to go to the changing room. Sachin picks up the orange saree that she had selected earlier.

 **Sachin:** ek min Purvi..ek aur favour kar sakti ho…kya yeh waali pehen ke aa sakti ho?

Sachin is talking to Amar on his mobile. The dressing room door opens and Sachin hears soft tinkle of bangles. He can get a glimpse of the color – light orange. He turns immediately to marvel at the sight in front of him. Purvi stands in front of him – looking utterly charming in that simple orange saree. It highlights her fair skin and accentuates her slender figure. The material is soft and is bereft of any false/gaudy/flashy stuff. Its simple and beautiful – just what she is.

 **Purvi:** ahhh….Sachin…achi nahi hai? She asks with a blank face.

 **Sachin (whisper):** Bahut achi hai…bilkul tumhari tarah..

 **Shweta:** I think aapko pehle waala hi lena chahiye..this is too simple..and plain..

 **Sachin:** Shweta…I have made my choice…please pack this..

 **Shweta (making a face):** Okay…aur iske saath accessories? Kuch diamonds me?

 **Sachin:** nahi…iski saadgi hi iski khoobsurti hai….chalen Purvi…

 **Later in the car**

 **Sachin:** Tumhari choice bahut achi hai Purvi…

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..yeh saree aapki 'friend' ko pasand aayegi bhi yaa nahi…I mean mujhe yeh designer aur mahange kapde ki koi samajh nahi hai..

 **Sachin:** sabse mehengi cheez hamesha khoobsurat nahi hoti..warna har paisewaala khoobsurat ho hota…mann khoobsurat hona chahiye..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan..sahi kaha aapne..waise..ek baat poochoon..buraa toh nahi manoge?

 **Sachin:** poocho…

 **Purvi (unsure look):** woh…yeh saree aapne kisi…I mean..koi khaas hai..jiske liye li hai?

 **Sachin (looking at her):** hmm..kaise bataaoon….bass itna bol sakta hoon…iss Diwali me ek naya rishta banana chahta hoon…

 **Purvi:** ohhh…I hope…usse meri yeh saree pasand aaye…

 **Sachin (smile):** Tumhe pasand aayi naa?

 **Purvi (little excited):** haan..mujhe toh bahut achi lagi yeh sareee..he looks at her…she quietens down..sorrry…woh…sach me bahut sundar hai..but kya pata meri choice aapki dost ko pasand aayegi?

 **Sachin:** hmmm…ab yeh toh gift karne ke baad pata chalega…waise mujhe lagta hai usse bhi yeh bahut pasand aayegi..

 **Diwali day**

Sachin and Purvi enter the kids room with the new dresses and crackers and sweets.

 **Sachin:** Aakash…Aabha….uthoooo….Happy Diwali….

 **Aakash (rubbing eyes):** happy Diwali Mummy…papa….his eyes go wide as he spots the crackers..

 **Aakash (shaking Aabha):** Aabhaaaa…uthhhhh..yeh dekh…kitne saare pataakhe…wowwwww….rockets, anaar…itne saare…yayyyyyyy…

 **Aabha (excited):** Kya? Pataaakhe…kaun laaya…kya hum log yeh sab aaj phodenge?

 **Sachin (happy):** haan…aaj shaam ko hum sab milke khoob saare pataakhe phodenge….mithaai khayenge…yeyyyyyyyyyyyy….Happy Diwali Aabha….he hugs her…

 **Aabha (kissing his cheek):** Thank you Papaaa…..hamare liye nayi dress kahan hai?

 **Purvi (removing dress from bag):** Yeh dekhoo Aabhaaa…kitna sundar ghagraa hai…isme frills bhi hai…aur jaisa tumne last year maanga thaa isme bells bhi hai…dekhoo….she shows off the dress enthusiastically.

 **Aabha (making face):** Last year ka dress mujhe acha hi nahi laga tha…

Purvi feels sad. She couldn't always afford what the kids wanted.

 **Sachin (realizing):** iss saal ka dress kaisa laga tumhe Aabha?

 **Aabha (looking in mirror):** Bahut acha laga mujhe…

 **Sachin (smile):** Tumhari mummy ne select kiya hai…Good choice Purvi..he smiles at her..

 **Aabha:** you mean naany ne kiya..acha hai…she places the dress on her bed and goes to the bathroom.

 **Purvi (sad):** Main…main chalti hoon..bachon ka nashta ready karna hai…

 **Sachin:** Purvi…ek min…shaam ko kya tum Lakshmi pooja me help karogi…mujhe toh yeh sab kuch nahi aata…London me itne saal..diwali me aisa kuch kiya hi nahi…

 **Purvi (smile):** main…main pooja me help karoongi..

She prepares to leave..

 **Sachin:** ek min..Purvi stops and looks at her..

Sachin takes out a box and hands it to her.

 **Sachin:** yeh…yeh tumhare liye hai

 **Purvi (surprise):** mere liye? Kya hai isme?

 **Sachin (smiles):** Happy Diwali Purvi…he leaves the room, before she opens the box.

 **Later, Purvi room**

Purvi opens the box and is stunned to see the same saree that she had selected for Sachin's 'friend'.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Yeh..yeh sareee…shayad galti se mujhe de di Sachin ne..

She picks the box and goes to his room.

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi…kuch kaam tha?

 **Purvi (giving the box):** yeh…yeh aapne galti se mujhe de diya…isme who saree hai jo aapne aapki 'friend' ke liye liya tha…Bye…she turns to go

 **Sachin:** Purviii..rukooo…he comes closer to her and places the box again in her hands.

 **Sachin (smile):** Yeh maine tumhare liye hi kharida tha…

 **Purvi (shock):** Mere liye? Lekin aapne toh kaha thaa….friend ke liye..naya rishta banana ke liye…she realizes he was talking about her..

 **Sachin:** Kyun? Kya tum meri friend nahi ho? She looks at him…kya hum dost nahi ban sakte?

 **Purvi:** Dost?

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi…Aakash aur Aabha hum dono ki zindagi ka ek bahut bada hissa hai..hum dono unke saath rishta nibhaa rahe hai..aise me hum bhi toh dost ban sakte hai naa…tumhe nahi lagta hamari life thodi simple ho jaayegi?

 **Purvi (thinking, smiling):** Shayad…shayad aap theekh keh rahe hai…she accepts his gift…Thank you…she frowns a bit..

 **Sachin:** kya hua?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** mere paas aapke liye koi gift nahi hai..

 **Sachin (smile):** poora din pada hai…shaam tak toh tum besan ke ladoo banaa hi sakti ho

 **Purvi (surprise):** ladooo?

 **Sachin:** Aakash bata raha tha….uski mummy duniya ke best Besan ke ladoo banaati hai…mujhe bhi ladoo bahut pasand hai…toh banaaogi? Isse badhiya gift kya ho sakta hai?

 **Purvi (smile):** Theekh hai..aaj shaam ko aap logon ko ladoo banaa ke khilaati hoon..Thank you Sachin..

 **Sachin:** Happy Diwali Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Happy Diwali Sachin…

 **Sachin:** aaj shaam ko intezaar rahega mujhe…

 **Purvi (laugh):** Ladoo ka?

 **Sachin (looking into her eyes):** umm hmmm…tumhara…he whispers…Purvi feels her cheeks burning…They both look into each other's eyes….

 **Next chapter - Diwali party...something brings Purvi and Aabha closer...things improve between Sachin and Purvi ! Will this friendship lead to love ?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **Dear Guest: I hope you like this chapter..there is no rona dhona...finally some light moments :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Evening, Puja time**

Sachin is dressed in new clothes. He is playing with Aakash. Purvi is all dressed up and goes to the kids room. She opens the door slowly and sees that Aabha has a sullen face and is upset with the househelp who is tying her hairs.

 **Aabha:** nahi nahi…aise nahi…meri mummy isse achaa hairstyle karti hai.

 **Househelp (frustrated):** toh apni Mummy ko hi bolo naa…aadhe ghante se pareshaan kar rakha hai..

 **Purvi (stepping in):** Kya baat hai Aabha? Kuch help chahiye? Main baal banaa doon

 **Aabha (sharply):** Nahi…

 **Househelp:** acha hua aap aa gayi…aap hi iske baal banaayiye..main jaa rahi hoon…she leaves..

Purvi picks the comb and approaches Aabha. Aabha doesn't meet her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Aabha…kya aapki nanny aapka hairstyle kar sakti hai?

 **Aabha (no other option):** mujhe choti nahi chahiye magar..

 **Purvi (suppressing a smile):** theekh hai..iss dress me ek sundar si Fishtail braid banaa deti hoon.

Purvo combs her silky hairs gently and using matching hair accessories makes a beautiful hairstyle. She then takes her duppata and sets it up. Aabha is looking very pretty, just like her mom/mausi Purvi.

There is a knock on the door. Its Aakash and Sachin.

 **Aakash:** kitni der laga rahi hai Aabha…chal naa jaldi phataake jalaane hai..

 **Sachin (looking at both Purvi and Aabha):** Wow…you..you are looking like a princess..

 **Aabha(happy):** Thank you Papa..chal Aakash..mujhe ladoo khaana hai…the kids run out.

 **Sachin (smiling at Purvi):** Tumne Aabha ko bahut sundar tarike se dress kiya hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** Aabha hai hi khubsurat…

 **Sachin (low voice):** Bilkul apni Maasi ki tarah..

 **Purvi (confused):** Ji?

 **Sachin (smile):** Aabha ke features tumse kaafi milte hai Purvi..

 **Purvi (laugh):** haan woh toh hai…thodi bahut meri tarah hi hai Aabha..gussail..hahaha..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** aur dil ki bahut saaf, doosron ki madat karne waali aur….

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** ar….

 **Sachin (lifting a finger to touch her cheek)** **:** aurrr…

 **Aakash (interrupting):** chaliye naa Mummy…..Papa…pleassseee..

Sachin and Purvi separate and both go out of the room. Purvi helps in doing the pooja with Sachin and kids.

 **Aakash:** Chalo chalooo…pataakhe jalaate hai..

 **Aabha (excited):** Main bhi jalaoongi..

 **Purvi:** Sambhalke Aabha..main bhi aati hoon..

 **Aabha:** nahi…main Papa ke saath jalaaoongi..

 **Purvi (to Sachin):** Aap please Aabha ka khayal rakhiyega…

 **Sachin:** hmm…Purvi prepares to go inside..Purviii…

 **Purvi (stopping):** Ji

 **Sachin:** ladoo wakai me bahut ache hai..world best..

 **Purvi (smile):** Aakash bhi yehi kehta hai…

 **Sachin:** haan…meri aur uski pasand kaafi milne lagi hai..

 **Purvi:** Apne papa pe gaya hai shayad..she smiles..she again starts to leave..

 **Sachin:** Purviii..ek min…

 **Purvi:** Ji..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Aakash keh raha tha…ki…uski Mummy bahut sundar lag rahi hai aaj…yeh saree bahut achi hai…

 **Purvi (looking down):** acha..

 **Sachin (smile):** hmm…aur mujhe lagta hai…woh bilkul sahi bol raha tha… he picks a ladoo from the plate and walks out to join the kids.

Purvi watches him as he picks up some sparklers and bursts crackers with the kids. She takes out diyas outside and is placing them on various spots in the lawn.

 **Aabha(excited):** Wowwwww..kitna mazaa aa raha hai..Papa ek aur anaar jalaaiye naa..

Purvi watches as Aabha jumps up in excitement and squeals. It's the first time she is enjoying this festival. Her weak lungs never permitted her to partake in most festivals. She smiles as Aabha is now playing with sparklers.

 **Aakash:** Papaaa..chalo naa…woh rocket jalaate hai…

Sachin moves with Aakash to light the rockets. Aabha picks up another sparkler and runs to the nearest diya to light it. She doesn't notice but her dupaata is trailing in the wind and has slowly caught fire. Aabha merrily lights the sparklers.. her dress catches fire quickly. She feels hot and screams loudly, scared by the sight.

Sachin and Aakash turn at the screams of Aabha and before he can reach her, Purvi holds the duppata with her hands and dusts out the flames with her bare hands.

 **Aabha (scared):** Mummyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..aaaaaagggg…Mumyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..

 **Purvi (hugging her, taking her inside):** Kuch nahi Aabha…kuch nahi huaa…okay…ghabrao mat…she hugs the crying and shivering girl tight.

Purvi rushes to the kids room and removes Aabha's burnt dress and immediately places her hands under cold water. The kid is not burnt but she feels calm because of the water.

 **Purvi:** Aabhaaa…darro mat…kuch nahi hua tumhe..okay…tum bilkul theekh ho..chalo baahar chaloo…she takes her out and picks out her night clothes.

 **Sachin and Aakash:** Aaabhaaaaa….Aabha ko kya hua? kahin jalaa toh nahi naa..Sachin is very concerned.

 **Purvi (making her wear clothes):** Nahi kuch nahi..Aabha theekh hai..halka saa haath chil gaya hai..abhi dawaai lagaati hoon..

Sachin picks up Aabha and hugs her, making her sit on his lap. He is wiping her tears.

 **Sachin:** koi baat nahi Aabha…dikhaao aapka haath?

Purvi comes in with ointment and bandages. She holds her hand gently and blows air gently

 **Purvi:** aabha bahut brave hai..hai naa..bass yeh halke se dawaai lagaa deti hoon..aur yeh patti baandh deti hoon..

Sachin and Aabha watch Purvi as she controls the situation and bandages Aabha's hand.

 **Sachin (confused):** Purviii…yeh..yeh pattiyon me khoon?

 **Purvi (panic):** khoon…hey bhagwaan…Aabha ek minute haan..she removes the bandages to check Aabha's wound.

 **Aakash (surprise):** Aabha ke haath me toh koi chot nahi hai..phir yeh bandage pe khoon?

 **Aabha (scared voice):** Mummmyyyyy..aapke haath me…she points a trembling finger towards purvi's hands..

Purvi opens the palms of her hand…there are severe burn wounds in her hands! She got severly injured while saving Aabha, but she doesn't even realise it. She is busy attending Aabha.

 **Sachin (shock):** Oh My God….Purviiiii…tumhe pata kaise nahi chala..baithooo..baithoo yahan..

 **Purvi (surprised):** yeh…yeh choti chot hai…Aabha tumhara haath dikhaooo…Sachin…Aabha ko hospital le chalte hai..

 **Sachin (holding her hand):** Hospital jaane ki zaroorat tumhe hai…Kaakaaaaa..he calls his servant

 **Kaaka:** ji Maalik..

 **Sachin:** bacho ka khayal rakhna..main Purvi ko hospital le jaa raha hoon..

 **Purvi (protesting):** Hospital? Mujhe? nahi mujhe koi zaroorat nahi hai..main theekh ho jaoongi…

Sachin picks her up swiftly and rushes down the stairs to his car.

 **Purvi (protesting):** Sachin pleaseee..mujhe neeche utaariye..sab log dekh rahe hai..

 **Sachin (angry):** dekhne do..mujhe parwaah nahi hai logon ki…iss waqt tumhe ilaaj ki zaroorat hai..chup chaap gaadi me baitho…BaiThoooo..he yells..

Purvi obeys him and Sachin drives her to the hospital. He watches with concern as the doctor applies medicines and bandages her arms. She also receives a painful injection.

 **Doctor:** it's a case of medium burns..teen-chaar din ke liye bandages rahengi…aapko roj dressing ke liye aana hoga..

 **Sachin:** Thank you doctor..

Purvi feels the pain and her eyes are closed as Sachin drives back home. Tears are flowing.

 **Sachin:** bahut pain ho raha hai kya?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** nahi..pata nahi Aabha kaisi hogi..

 **Sachin** :Purviii..chot tumhe lagi hai..aur tum yahan Aabha ki fikar kar rahi ho..woh bilkul theekh hai thanks to you..

 **Purvi:** usne bahut takleefe sahi hai apni bimaari ki wajah se..aaj pehli baar woh pataakhe jalaa rahi thi aur yeh sab…she starts to cry.

 **Sachin:** Purvi please…ronaa mat..kahin Aabha tumhe dekhkar ghabra naa jaaye…hmm

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** haan..aap sahi keh rahe hai…Thank you Sachin..

 **Sachin:** Maine kya kiya?

 **Purvi:** aapne itni jaldi mujhe hospital pahunchaya…mera khayal rakha..

 **Sachin:** Mujhe tumhari fikar hai Purvi..aakhir tum meri..he looks at her..dost ho naa? Purvi smiles back and acknowledges their friendship.

 **Sachin (mind):** tum hamari dosti ko toh maanti ho..magar aaj tumhari woh haalat dekhke…meri toh shaayad jaan nikal gayi…isliye toh bina soche samjhe tumhe aise uthaa liya..he smiles remembering that image..him carrying Purvi bridal style to the car….tum meri sirf dost nahi ho Purvi…tum kuch aur ban rahi ho..kuch aurr….he looks at her..she has closed her eyes again..

 **Sachin house**

Aabha and Aakash have not yet eaten food or slept. They rush to the door on hearing the noise of car. Aakash rushes to hug Purvi. He is very scared.

 **Aakash:** Mummyy..aap theekh ho naa? Aapko kya ho gaya Mummy..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai Aakash..main bilkul theekh hoon..tum dono ne khaana khaaya?

 **Aakash:** nahi..

 **Purvi:** chalo phir…sab log khaaana khaalooo..

Purvi makes Aakash sit on the chair. Aabha is watching everything silently. Purvi gets the plates and food. Her hand pains but she doesn't show it.

 **Sachin:** Purvii…yeh tum kya kar rahi ho…baitho tu khaana khaane…Kaakaaaa..aap paroso sab ko..Sachin goes to answer a phone call.

Purvi picks up a spoon, but it pains her hand. She drops it and hisses in pain.

 **Purvi(pain):** ouchhhh…

 **Aakash (scared):** Mumyyyyyyyy..kya ho gaya?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..tum..tum khaoo beta..

Purvi tries to pick a spoon again. Its of no use. She then sees a small hand near her mouth. The hand has a small piece of roti dipped in sabji..

 **Purvi (tears):** Aabhaaa..

 **Aabha:** jab mujhe fever hota tha aap mujhe aise hi khana khilaati hai naa..aaj aapko haath pe bandage hai…khaaaloo naa Mummy….she has tears in her eyes.

Purvi eats the morsel of food offered by Aabha. Aabha starts crying out of guilt. Purvi hugs her and places her on her lap.

 **Purvi:** aaabhaaaa…shhhhh…shaant bachaaaa..

 **Aabha (sobbing):** I am sorry Mummyyyy….tum hi meri asli waali mummy ho…I am sorryyy..

 **Purvi:** rote nahi Aabha….bass baasss….Mummy ko khaana nahi khilaaogi?

Aabha gets down from her lap and takes another piece of roti and starts to feed purvi.

 **Purvi:** bass Aabha..ab tum khaana khaalooo…main baadme khaa loongi…

 **Sachin (joining them):** Baadme kyun? Abhi khaana khaaloo..aaj main sabko khaana khilaaonga…he picks up a plate and starts feeding the kids first.

 **Aakash:** abhi Mummy ki baari..

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** Nahi..nahi..main..baadme..

Sachin offers a morsel with love to Purvi.

 **Sachin (softly):** Le loo naa Purvi..pleaseee..

Sachin and Purvi and the kids finish the remaining meal with love and laughter.

 **Purvi room**

Sachin knocks on her door.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tumhe kuch chahiye..

 **Purvi:** nahi..kuch nahi..woh main manage kar loongi…

 **Sachin:** dekho aaj Diwali hai..toh sabki chutti hai..isliye sirf main, tum aur bache hai…baaki sab kal dopahar tak aayenge..

 **Purvi (struggling to tie hairs):** yeh baal…baal nahi bandh rahe hai..

 **Sachin:** main baandh doon?

Purvi gives space to him, Sachin combs her long silky tresses. He feels their silken touch in his hands. He gathers them neatly and takes a rubberband. He puts the hairs in a pony and as the touch her back, he fondles them. Purvi feels a tingle on her spine.

 **Purvi (suddenly):** Ho gaya…thanks..she prepares to lie down.

She feels cold, Sachin sees this.

 **Sachin:** chadhar odhaa doon tumhe? He takes the soft blanket and places it gently covering her chest. Purvi immediately feels the warmth. She pushes her legs…its her habit to get the blanket below her feet. She struggles.

 **Sachin:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Wohhh….meri aadat hai blanket paav (feet) ke neeche laana..ab ho nahi raha..

 **Sachin (smile):** Main kar deta hoon…she watches as he reaches the foot of the bed. He picks her feet, she feels ticklish, she squirms. He can feel her soft feet, they are buttery. He takes the edge of her blanket and gently places them beneath her feet.

 **Purvi (feeling tingles):** thank..Thank you..

 **Sachin (smile):** You are welcome…agar raat me kuch bhi chahiye..toh mujhe bula lena..Good night..

 **Purvi:** Good night…Sachin switches the lights off of her room. he reaches the door.

 **Purvi:** Sachinnn…

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi…kuch chahiye?

 **Purvi:** Sweet dreams…she smiles..Sachin mumbles the same and goes out of her room. he reaches his room and shuts the door and stands against it. He brings his hand up and touches his face, imagining Purvi's' silky hairs travelling on his face.

 **Sachin (surprised):** Oh godddd..Purvi…..yeh..yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe…he sits down and thinks..meri life me kitni ladkiyan aayi aur gayi..magar aisa kabhi kisike liye feel nahi kiya….yeh kya hai? He lies down on his bed and spends the night thinking all about it..

 **Purvi (heartbeats fast):** Yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai..kyun Sachin ki hassi baar baar yaad aa rahi hai..she remembers the way he took care of her today…aaj tak…aaj tak kisine itna khayal nahi rakha mera…she looks at the bandages…she is remineded casually of Aabha, Aakash and suddenly – Nirvi…

Purvi gets up with the remembernce of Nirvi..She remembers Nirvi's pain, her misery..

 _Sachin mujhse pyaar karta hai…Main bhi Sachin se bahut pyaar karti hoon…who aayega…mere paas zaroor aayega.._

Purvi is reminded of her bitter past – the difficult life they lived, the taunts, the diificulties..

 **Purvi (angry, confused):** yeh main..yeh main kya soch rahi hoon..Sachin Nirvi Di ka pyaar hai…uski wajah se Di ne kitna kuch sahaa…she is equally reminded of how Sachin helped her, helped Aabha and Aakash, accepted them..

 **Purvi (confused):** Mujhe lagta tha Sachin..Sachin bura hai..magar usne meri sirf madat ki hai…bacho ko bhi apnaya hai…main kya karoon..Sachin kaisa hai yeh tayy nahi kar paa rahi hoon….

 **Sachin is falling in love...Purvi is confused...what next? Keep reading and reviewing:) Love you all :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next few days**

The relations between the 4 of them improve. They are living like a happy family.

 **One day**

Purvi is busy cooking for Sachin and the kids. The servant comes and announces in the kitchen.

 **Servant:** Madam…koi Sachin saab se milne aayi hai…

 **Purvi (cooking):** Haan toh Manohar ji (Sachin secretary) se keh doo..woh dekh lenge..

 **Servant:** Monohar ji kuch hi der pehle factory gaye kuch kaam se… yeh madame kuch angreji me bol rahi hai..aap zara dekh lijiye naa

Purvi leaves her cooking and follows the servant. She sees a stylish, young girl standing with her bags.

 **Purvi:** Hello…How may I help you? She asks politely..

 **Girl (dismissing her):** another servant…look…I want to meet Sachin..please inform him

 **Purvi:** Sachin is busy, he is in a meeting. Could you tell your name and purpose of visit?

 **Girl (coming closer):** Who the hell are you? Just tell Sachin…Jennifer is here….

 **Purvi:** Okay…but…

 **Aabha (voice):** Mumyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….the kids have come back from school. Jennifer looks at Aabha with a shock…Aabha comes and hugs Purvi..

 **Aakash:** aaj pata hai maine soccer match me 3 goals maare….Papa kahan hai..mujhe unhe yeh baat bataani hai..

 **Purvi:** Sachin office me hai…thodi der me aa jayenge..tum dono jaoo..haath mooh dho looo..khaana ready hai..The kids run off to their room.

 **Jennifer:** These…these are Sachin's kids? The twins?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** yes…they are..

 **Jennifer:** and who the hell are you? She asks with suspicion

 **Purvi (stammer):** I…I..am their…nanny…

 **Jennifer (angry):** Toh yeh bache tumhe Mummy kyun bula rahe hai? Kya rishta hai tumhara aur mere Sachin ka…haan..bolooooo..

 **Purvi (confused):** mera…mera koi..kkk..koi rishta nahi hai..Sachin ke saath..

 **Jennifer (sitting down, sarcasm):** koi rishta nahi toh yeh bache yuhi tumhe Mummy kehte hai…bloody kids!

 **Purvi (angry):** mere bachon ke baare me bolne waali tum kaun ho? Tumhara kya rishta hai Sachin ke saath…

 **Jennifer (getting up):** Rishta jaanna chahti ho mera..toh sunoh….Sachin is my boyfriend…poore 2 mahine tak chala hamara affair…he just disappeared…aaj kuch hisaab maangne aayi hoon main..tell him I am here..

Purvi feels dizzy, her throat dries up..Sachin has a girlfriend! It disturbs him. She takes a sharp breath and turns to go out of the room. she spots a phone. she picks it up with trembling hands and dials the direct number of Sachin's room.

 **Sachin (busy in meeting):** Sorrry….ghar se call hai…one second please..

 **Sachin (on phone):** Sachin here…kya kaam hai..anything serious?

 **Purvi (small voice):** Sach..Sachin..

 **Sachin (sensing her worried voice):** Purviii…he gets up..sab theekh toh hai naa? Tumhari awaaz…

 **Purvi:** main..main theekh hoon..sab..sab theekh hai…

 **Sachin:** toh phir?

 **Purvi (controlling emotions):** aapse milne..London se woh…Jenn…Jennifer aayi hai..

 **Sachin (worried, whisper):** Jenny…ahh..main…main aata hoon..abhi thodi der me..

 **Some time later**

 **Sachin (angry):** Jennyyy..tum yahan kyun aayi ho?

 **Jennifer:** Kyun? Mujhe dekhke aise kyun chaukk gaye? Tumhari chori pakdi gayi…isliye?

 **Sachin (angry):** Chori? Kya chori?

 **Jennifer:** How could you do this to me Sachin…mujhe…mujhe wahan akela chodd ke aa gaye…tumne kaha tha tum 2 mahine ke baad waapas aaoge London..I was just waiting for you…aur yeh sab main kya sunn rahi hoon…tumne 2 bacho ko adopt kiya hai..and they live with you?

 **Sachin (snapping):** who mere bache hai..they are my blood Jenny…

 **Jennifer (calming down):** Ok..allright..main maan leti hoon..they are your kids..then what about us Sachin? Hum shaadi kab kar rahe hai?

 **Sachin (shocked):** Shaadi? Are you out of your mind? Mera tumhara rishta kya hai Jenny..Its all over…

 **Jennifer (hugging him):** Don't say like that Sachin…please don't say like that..I still love you…

 **Sachin (pushing her away):** Oh really..just like you loved Ron…you cheated on me Jenny….you cheated..

 **Jennifer:** That's past Sachin….ab kuch nahi hai…Ron ke saath rehke mujhe ehsaas ho gaya..I really love you..she touches his cheek..

 **Sachin:** Just get the hell out of here…Leaveee…

 **Jennifer:** Sachin meri baat sunoh..everything will be allright..hum..hum shaadi kar lete hai…we can live in London..iss sab se door…trust me…

 **Sachin (crossing hands across his chest):** really..sab theekh ho jaayega?

 **Jennifer (relaxing):** Haan..you and me just like the old times…

 **Sachin (looking at her):** aur bache? Aakash aur Aabha kahan rahenge?

 **Jennifer (rolling her eyes):** Ohh come on..bache hi toh hai…daal do kisi boarding school me…apne aap bade ho jaayenge..tum bhi naa Sachin..

 **Sachin (holding her hand tight):** Kya kaha? mere bacho ko mujhse door karne ki baat kar rahi ho…you are disgusting…

 **Jennifer (jerking her hand away):** Kaunsi aurat aise bacho ko apnaayegi jo uske hai hi nahi..koi paagal hi hogi..aur waise bhi unke paas toh nanny hai naa..woh sambhal legi..2-4000 aur de denge…magar apne bacho se kaho usse Mummy mummy naa bulaaye…tumhari reputation ka sawaal hai...bloody servant..

 **Sachin (anger in eyes):** Tum jaanti ho woh ladki kaun hai? Jisse tum 'bloody servant' bol rahi ho?...

 **Jennifer (not interested):** I don't care..

 **Sachin:** woh mere bacho ki Maaaaa hai…he yells at her!...isliye tameez se baat karna…

 **Clangggg…**

Sachin and Jennifer look towards the door. Aabha is standing – she has dropped a plate of snacks..

 **Sachin:** Aabha…yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Aabha (walking to Jenny):** aap bahut gandi ho…mere Mummy ko bad bad words bola aapne..she pinches Jenny in anger..

 **Jennifer (angry):** You little B****…before she can abuse, Sachin yells at her..

 **Sachin:** Jenyyyyyyyyyyyyy..Mind your words..

 **Aabha (crying):** Aap bahut bad ho…main Mummy ko sab bataa doongi…she runs away to Purvi..

 **Sachin (warning Jenny):** Just leave….aaj ke baad mujhe apni shakal mat dikhaana.. get out!

Jennifer pick her bags and leaves the house. She gets inside her car and looks at Sachin's house.

 **Jenny (mind):** Yeh tumne acha nahi kiya Sachin….do kaudi ki mamooli ladki ke liye meri insult ki…tumne mera asli rang dekha nahi hai abhi…

 **Next day**

 **Sachin secretary (scared voice):** Sirr…sirrr..woh…subah…se calls aa rahe hai…

 **Sachin:** kya baat hai manohar? Kaunse calls?

Sachin's phone rings. He picks it a reporter..

 **Reporter:** Sir kya yeh baat sach hai…aapne haal me jo bacho ko apnaaya hai..unki Maa aapke saath hi rehti hai…sir aapka yeh affair kabse chal raha hai?

 **Sachin (irritated):** Affair? What do you mean? What nonsense..

 **Another call:** Sir..aap yeh rumours ko confirm karenge..aapka Ms Purvi ke saath live in relation hai? Kitne saalon se yeh chal raha hai?

 **Another call:** Sir..aapko kaisa lag raha hai? Suna hai bahut saal pehle Ms Purvi ki badi sister Nirvi aapke saath college me thi…kya aapka affair dono behno ke saath ho chuka hai?

 **Sachin (yelling at secretary):** Yeh sab kya bakwaas hai….yeh subah se aisse kya calls aa rahe hai..iske baad ek bhi call mujhe nahi milna chahiye..

Sachin walks out of the room. The television is blaring in his house. the servants are all watching a channel where a reporter is gossiping about Sachin and Purvi'e relation. Sachin glares at the servants. They all switch the TV off and leave the room.

 **Secretary(worried):** Sir….yeh baat aag ki tarah phail chuki hai..

 **Sachin (low angry voice):** Kaun hai iske peeche?..

 **Secretary:** pata nahi..channel waalon ka kehna hai..kisine phone karke yeh gossip di hai..

 **Sachin (sigh):** pata lagaooo jaldi…he shuts his eyes..Purvi kahan hai?

 **Secretary:** Sir woh toh…apne kamre me hai shayad..

Sachin marches up to her room. He knocks softly and opens the door. Purvi wipes her tears and continues packing her clothes.

 **Sachin:** Purviii..yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (not facing him):** main..main jaa rahi hoon Sachin..mera kaam ho gaya..bache aapse ghul mil gaye hai….aap pe bharosa karte hai…she sits down..isliye main..main jaa rahi hoon..mujhe yeh pehle ki karna chahiye tha..

 **Sachin (guilty):** Dekho Purvi..tum..tum iss sab baaton pe dhyaan mat do..yeh sab..ek-do din me shaant ho jaayega..

 **Purvi (tears, angry):** Kaise naa dhyaan doon Sachin..jaante ho mere baare me kya kya bol rahe hai…keh rahe hai maine bacho ka faayda uthaaya…tumhe phasaane..kitni gandi baaten bol rahe hai..hamare baare me..she starts sobbing badly..

 **Sachin:** Yeh sab jhooth hai Purvi..hume sachaai pata hai naa…maine kahaa naa..ek-do din me sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Purvi:** Uske baad? Sachin hamare beech kya baat huyi thi..kuch dino ke liye main bacho aur tumhare saath rahoongi..phir toh mujhe jaana hi hai naa..toh aaj hi sahi..

 **Sachin (getting up):** main tumhe aise jaane nahi de sakta..nahi de sakta..

 **Purvi:** Kyun nahi jaane de sakte..tum kiss haq se mujhe rokoge…main sirf inn bacho ki nanny hoon..tum mujhe mere kaam ke paise dete ho….aur main aaj se ye kaam nahi karoongi..

 **Sachin (angry):** Tum inn bacho ki nanny nahi ho Purvi..tum inki Maa ho…Maaaaa..

 **Purvi (angry):** main inki Maa nahi hoon..Main sirf inki Maasi hoon…

 **Sachin (holding her by shoulders):** toh phir main tumhe inn bacho ki Maa banana chahta hoon…tumse shaadi karke!

Purvi looks at him stunned…what did he just say?

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya?...kya kaha tumne? Shaadi?

 **Sachin (sigh):** Haan..main…main tumse shaadi karne tayyar hoon Purvi..

 **Purvi (angry):** Lekin main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti..nahi kar sakti…

 **Sachin wants to marry Purvi...she refuses...what will happen next!**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **I notice a sudden dip in reviews..Please let me know if you guys are losing interest...take care..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sachin:** Purvii…tumhe kya lagta hai tumhare jaane se sab theekh ho jaayega? Yeh sab…yeh sab mere wajah se hua hai…and I think mujhi ko yeh sab sudhaarna hoga…

 **Purvi:** kyun nahi theekh hoga? Yeh log..yeh log hum dono ke beech ke rishte ki baat kar rahe hai..agar main hi chali gayi aapke zindagi se…toh phir yeh log kya baaten karenge..aur phir main hoti kaun hoon…bachon ka rishta aapse hai…mujhse sirf rishtedaari hai..

Sachin is about to argue more, but Purvi's phone rings. Its from the kids school.

 **Purvi (worried):** Principal Madam..aapne phone kiya? Ab theekh hai naa?

Sachin watches as Purvi's face pales. She looks at Sachin with great worry.

 **Sachin (worry):** Kya hua? bache theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi (tears):** Aakash..Aakash ki ladaayi huyi hai kisise..usne uss ladke ka sar phodd diya cricket bat se..hame school bulaya hai..

 **Aakash and Aabha school, principal cabin**

 **Principal:** Look Mr Joshi…this is a very reputed school…aisi maar peet will never be tolerated. Mujhe doosre parents ko jawaab dena padd raha hai..aapki family controverises ki wajah se hamara school badnaam ho raha hai…

 **Sachin (worried):** Ma'm..I understand..magar Aakash kaisa hai?aur who ladka? Usse zyaada chot toh nahi lagi?

 **Boy father (angry):** Mrs D'mello (principal)… what is all this nonsense…aapne aise bachon ko admission kaise diya hamare school me…don't you know..yahan respectable khaandaan ke bache padhte hai..

 **Sachin (getting up):** Please mind your words…

 **Purvi:** Sachin please..dekhiye..Aakash bacha hai..usne galti ki hai..magar main aapse maafi maangti hoon…I..I am sorry..

 **Boy father (recognizing Purvi):** Ohhh…tum hi ho naa…inn bacho ki Maa/nanny..whatever…huhh…I don't blame you Mr Joshi..he looks at Sachin..this girl has no class..itne saal bacho ko apne saath rakhke…galli mohalle ke cheap fights hi sikhaaye honge..

 **Sachin (angry):** Look Mister…I am warning you…

 **Principal:** Calm down..all of you…yeh school hai..koi fish market nahi..Mr Joshi..I am sorry but I have to suspend your boy as per the rules of the school..aap usse abhi issi waqt ghar le jaa sakte hai..

Sachin and Purvi step out of the office and pick Aakash from his classroom. He looks angry and quiet.

 **Sachin (angry):** yeh kya kiya tumne Aakash? School me fight? Isliye tumhe itne bade school me bhejaa hai…haan..jawaab do..he holds the boy's shoulders..Aakash looks at him and bows his head down..not talking..

 **Purvi (controlling Sachin):** Sachin…please…yahan nahi..ghar..ghar chalke baat karte hai..she comes forward to pick Aakash, but he ignores her and walks out straight in the compound where Sachin;s car is waiting.

As Sachin's car leaves the school, a couple of news reporters follow his car shouting questions about SachVi's relationship. Aakash hears all that and silently grumbles.

 **Sachin home**

Aakash goes to his room without talking to anyone. Purvi tries many times to get him to eat food or even tell him what happened in school. He simply refuses to talk or even look at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Sachin…Aakash mujhse baat hi nahi kar raha hai….kya problem ho sakti hai?

Aabha arrives at that time. She is looking equally upset.

 **Purvi:** Aabha..bataoo naa..kya ho gaya? Aakash ne kyun jhagda kiya? Usne toh aaj tak kisi pe bhi haath nahi uthaaya hai…toh aaj kyun?

 **Aabha (angry):** sab aapki wajah se Mummy…

 **Purvi (shock):** meri wajah se? yeh kya bol rahi ho Aabha?

 **Aabha (angry):** School me bade bache mujhe aur Aakash ko tease kar rahe the…..unhone kaha tumhari Mummy aur Papa ki shaadi nahi huyi hai..toh tum dono hamare mummy papa nahi ho….aur…ek ladke ne kaha ki uske papa ne kaha..tum bad girl ho..

 **Purvi:** Bad girl?

 **Aabha:** haan…uss ladke ne Aakash se kaha..ki tumhari Mummy bad girl hai…aur isliye hum dono bhi bad bache hai…mummy…chakkar kya hota hai? She asks innocently..

 **Sachin:** yeh kahan se seekha tumne Aabha?

 **Aabha:** who bade ladke ne kaha…aapka aur mummy ka chakkar chal raha hai…yeh sab bad hai…Mummy gandi hai..isliye Aakash ko gussa aaya..aur usne bat se maara..

Purvi hears to all this in shock and runs to Aakash's room. she hugs Aakash and cries. Aakash pushes her away.

 **Aakash:** don't touch me Mummy….tum bad ho…TV me bhi tumhari photo dikhaa rahe hai…ghar me aare uncle aunty (servants) yehi bol rahe hai…main school nahi jaoonga…playround bhi nahi jaoonga…sab log chidhyenge mujhe…main ek ek ko maroonga…he becomes agitated.

 **Purvi (worried):** Aakash…meri baat..meri baat sunoh …Aakash..

Aaksh is upset with her and doesn't eat food. Sachin' whole day and energy has gone in answering/shutting off the reporters. His secretary reports the impact of negative publicity on his business.

 **Late night**

No one has had dinner. The kids have slept on empty stomach. Purvi is tired and knocks on Sachin's door.

 **Sachin (tired voice):** Come in

 **Purvi:** Sachin..aapne khaana khaaya?

 **Sachin:** bacho ne khaaya?

 **Purvi (sad):** Nahi…dono pata nahi kiss baat se gussa hai..naa kuch khaaya..na homework kiya..naa khelne gaye..

 **Sachin:** Tumne khaaya?

 **Purvi:** main kaise khaa sakti hoon? Bacho ne kuch nahi khaaya…aapne bhi kuch nahi khaaya..

 **Sachin (sarcasm):** Tumhe hamari chintaa kab se hone lagi..tum toh aaj subah sab kuch chodke jaa rahi thi naa..tumhari packing ho gayi…driver se keh doon tumhe ghar chodne?

 **Purvi (hurt):** Sachin please…aap jaante hai..maine who sab kyun kaha…woh subah se woh news, phone calls…

 **Sachin:** toh…ab tumhara faisla kya hai? Tum yahan rehna chahti ho yaa waapas jaana chahti ho?

 **Purvi (confused):** Main…main nahi jaanti…

 **Sachin (taking a deep breath):** Purvii..hum sab ki bhalaai issi me hai…ki main…main aur tum shaadi kar le..iss rishte ko official banaa de..duniya ka mooh apne aap bandh ho jaayega

 **Purvi (not convinced):** Sachin…yeh kya keh rahe ho? Shaadi…

 **Sachin (angry):** Tumne dekha aaj Aakash ke bartaav ko? Aaj ek baar kisi ne mere tumhare rishte ki baat ki toh uska yeh haal hai…zindagi bhar usse taane sunne padenge kya?

 **Purvi (tears):** Main keh rahi hoon naa..main chali jaati hoon yahan se…sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Sachin (angry):** Toh jaoo….abhi ke abhi jaoo…apna saamaan lo…aur jaoo..he pushes her out of his room.

Purvi runs to her room and picks up the suitcase that she had packed already and wiping her tears comes out of her room.

 **Aakash and Aabha (scared voice):** Mummyyyy..aap jaa rahe ho?

Purvi turns and looks at her kids. They look scared and worried.

 **Aakash (hugging her by legs):** Mummyyyy…I am sorry….main kisise fight nahi karoonga..mere wajah se please hame chodke mat jaoo….I love you….I love you Mummy..

 **Purvi:** Aakash..main…sirf ek-do din ke liye jaa rahi hoon..waapas aa jaoongi..promise..

 **Aabha (taking Purvi hand on her head):** aap meri kasam khaoo…main jaanti hoon aap hamari jhoothi kasam nahi khaoogi…bolooo..

Purvi is in a dilemma..she hugs both the kids tight and cries.

 **Aakash/Aabha (crying):** aap please mat jaooo….hamari asli mummy toh choddke chali gayi…aap bhi mat jaooo…

 **Purvi (crying, kissing them):** Nahi beta….main nahi jaa rahi…main kaise jaoon tum dono ko chodke..

 **Sachin (voice):** Toh yahi ruk jaoo Purvi..bacho ke liye please..

Purvi wipes her tears and looks at Sachin. She holds the hands of her kids and walks to him.

 **Purvi:** Sachin….main…main tayyar hoon…

 **Sachin (nods his head):** hmm…main kal hi lawyer se baat karta hoon..jaldi hum dono shaadi kar lenge..

 **Aakash/Aabha (excited):** Shaadi? Isse kya hoga?

 **Sachin (smile):** hamare shaadi ke baad..tum dono ki Mummy hamesha tumhare aur mere saath rahegi..he looks at her..aur koi bhi aaj ke baad tumhari Mummy ko bad girl nahi kahega..

 **Aakash/Aabha (hugging Sachin):** Sach?...thank you Papa…

The kids finally eat something and go to sleep again. Purvi and Sachin talk about their plans and future.

 **Sachin:** Shaadi ke baad tumhe bhi mere will aur property me bacho ke saath hissedaar banaa doonga…mere company ke shares bhi tumhare naam kar doonga..tumhe apni future ki chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai Purvi

 **Purvi:** Sachin…yeh sab…yeh sab mera nahi hai..

 **Sachin:** tum aise kyun bol rahi ho? Purvi..main maanta hoon aise achanak se shaadi tumhe awkward lag raha hai..main..main maanta hoon mere kaafi relations reh chuke hai past me..magar ab aisa kuch nahi hai..main poori koshish karoonga ek acha pati banne ki..

 **Purvi:** lekin main shayad aapki patni ban naa sakoon..

 **Sachin:** Purviiii…

 **Purvi:** Sachin please bura mat manna…magar yeh ghar, property, bache aur..aur aap pe agar kisika haq hai toh woh Nirvi Di ka hai…mera nahi..Nirvi Di ne aapse sacha pyaar kiya tha…

 **Sachin:** Purvi..main maanta hoon Nirvi ke saath bhi mera rishta tha…magar sachaii toh yehi hai..mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai..bass ek raat nashe me ek bhool ho gayi hum dono se…main Nirvi se pyaar nahi karta tha…

 **Purvi:** Pyaar toh aap mujhse bhi nahi karte..toh phir yeh shaadi?

 **Sachin:** Aakash aur Aabha ke liye jo theekh rahega..main woh sab karoonga…yeh 8 saal bina baap ke naam se jee chuke hai…ab ek poora parivar dena chahta hoon..aur yeh sirf tum kar sakti ho Purvi…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Aakash aur Aabha ke liye main bhi kuch bhi kar sakti hoon..

 **Sachin (smile):** Raat bahut ho chuki hai…so jaoo..Goodnight Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Goodnight Sachin..

 **Sachin (mind):** meri zindagi me kayi ladkiyan aayi…sabke saath tan ka rishta tha..tum pehli ladki ho..jiske saath mann ka rishta hai Purvi..main khush hoon..tum mere saath hi rahogi..I..I love you Purvi..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Main jaane anjaane me tumse pyaar karne lagi hoon Sachin..magar darti hoon…yeh ab..yeh sab mera nahi hai…Di ka hai…main Di ka haq cheen nahi sakti…main aaj apne aap se yeh waada karti hoon…main Sachin ko apne dil ki baat kabhi nahi bataoongi…jiss din Nirvi di waapas aa jaayegi…unko sab kuch saup ke inn sabke zindagi se door chali jaoongi….

 **Sachin and Purvi to get married? Will Purvi ever listen to her heart and accept Sachin?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep loving:) Thank you..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jennifer (talking on phone, angry):** Whatttt? Sachin shaadi kar raha hai…uss..uss nanny ke saath….

 **Reporter:** haan madam..pakki khabar hai…register marriage hai abhi..

 **Jennifer (yelling):** maine tumhe Sachin ke uss nanny ke saath affair ki khabar isliye nahi di thi..ki who dono shaadi karle…I wanted something else you fool….uss ladki ki itni badnaami honi chahiye thi ki who 2 second me sachin ke ghar se, uske zindagi se bhaag jaati..aur main..main ban jaati Mrs Sachin Joshi…you wasted a golden opportunity..

 **Sachin (voice):** Thank you for giving me the golden opportunity..jenny..

 **Jennifer (turns, scared):** Tum….she cuts the phone in hurry..she wipes her sweat and rushes to him. She hugs him…yeh main kya sunn rahi hoon Sachin…tum uss Nanny ke saath…Why Sachin? Why?..kya usne tumhe blackmail kiya hai..uske paas kuch hai..photos? videos? Haan…usse uski keemat de dooo..aur bhagaa doo…shaadi? No Sachin…this cannot be true.

 **Sachin (calm voice, standing away from her):** yes it is true…Main Purvi se shaadi karne waala hoon..aur main tumhe aaj Thankyou kehne aaya tha…a waiter gets lots of boxes inside..

 **Jenny:** whats all this?

 **Sachin:** isse shagun kehte hai…shaadi tyohaar ke mauko par khaas doston ko diya jaata hai…aur tumse khaas aur kaunho sakta hai mere liye haan…tumhari wajah se hi toh mera yeh rishta ho paaya aaj…main aur Purvi ek hogaye…Thank you Jenny…for everything..

 **Jenny (crying):** No…Sachin…don't do this to me…pleaseeee….I love you Sachin.

 **Sachin (cold voice):** No you don't…you don't love me…tum abhi bhi mujhe dhoka dene ki koshish kar rahi ho..iss baar main aisa hone nahi doonga…I know you are going through bad times..aur main tumhari help karoonga..magar aaj ke baad don't come into my life again..Good bye Jenny…Good bye..

 **Sachin home**

Purvi is making the kids bed. A servant rushes to the room.

 **Servant:** Maalkin…rehne dijiye..main kar loonga..

 **Purvi:** Kaaka..aap mujhe maalkin kyun bulaa rahe hai…aur yeh toh mera hi kaam hai..aap jaayiye..aapko doosre kaam bhi honge naa..

 **Servant:** aapko maalkin hi bulaayenge naa..aap Chote saab ki patni banne waali hai..aur phir iss ghar par bhi poora haq hoga aapka..aapka hi toh raaj chalega naa..

Purvi feels awakward hearing all this. Suddenly the servants and staff are addressing her with new respect.

 **Sachin:** Purvii…lawyer ka phone tha..parso registerar ghar aane waale hai..hamari shaadi ke liye..tum tayyar rehna…

 **Purvi:** ji

 **Sachin:** tumhe koi special shopping karni ho toh bol dena..driver tumhe le jaayenge koi bhi mall, ya showroom me.

 **Purvi (immediately):** Nahi…mujhe..mujhe kuch shopping nahi karna hai..

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai purvi..tum itni uncomfortable kyun dikh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..kuch nahi…she excuses herself.

 **Servant:** chote saab…aapke friends aaye hai…Sachin turns and smiles at his friends – Imran and Amar

 **Sachin (happy):** what a surprise guys..main tum logon ko hi bulaane waala tha..

 **Imran:** Sachinnn..tu…tu shaadi karne wala hai?

 **Sachin:** haan..sab kuch thoda jaldi jaldi ho gaya..tum dono ko aana hi hai..hamare witness banke..

 **Amar (angry):** tu paagal ho gaya hai…tune woh dono bacho ko adopt kiya..humne kuch bola nahi..magar ab tu shaadi karne jaa raha hai..uss ladki ke saath…

 **Sachin:** mere wajah se kitni badnaami huyi uski..

 **Imran:** Sachin…badnaami? Bullshit..tu achi tarah se jaanta hai..yeh sab ek-do din me shaant ho jaayega..tu uske liye apni zindagi barbaad kyun kar raha hai?

 **Sachin (shock):** yeh tu kya bol raha hai yaar..main apni zindagi kaise barbaad karoonga?

 **Amar:** dekh sachin..hum tere bachpan ke dost hai…tera saath hamesha diya hai..tu hi bataaa yaar…kitni ladkiyon ko tune date kiya hai…relation rakha hai…kabhi shaadi ki baat nahi ki tune..abhi teri umar hi kya hai? Aur tu achanak se shaadi ki baat kar raha hai..woh bhi aisi ladki ke saath..jisse tu hardly jaanta hai..

 **Sachin (angry):** Purvi Aakash aur Aabha ki maasi hai…maasi kya who Maa hai unki..Aur Aakash aur Aabha mera khoon hai..usne 8 saal tak kitni takleefe, taane sunke inn dono ko bada kiya..

 **Amar:** Toh uska ehsaan ka badla usse chukaa de…uski keemat de de…tu ulta usse shaadi karne chala hai?

 **Imran (whispering to Sachin):** sachin yaar..tu sher hai sher…the whole world is your playground buddy….yeh tere khelne ki umar hai..

 **Sachin:** matlab?

 **Imran (winking):** matlab saaf hai…shaadi waadi bhul jaa..meri baat maan…kuch din ke liye Purvi ke saath Ghar-ghar khel le…tum dono ka dil bahel jayega…samjha? Isme shaadi kahan se aa gayi?

Purvi hears this conversation and runs out of the room, disturbed and angry.

 **Sachin (removing his hand):** Tu mera bachpan ka dost hai isliye bass isilye haath nahi uthaa raha hoon..tu jiske baare me baat kar raha hai naa..woh meri hone waali biwi hai..teri hone waali Bhabhi…agar hamari dosti pakki hai..toh aa jaana apne dost ki shaadi me parso..good bye..

 **Purvi room**

Aabha is excitedly bringing her clothes and accessories to Purvi's room.

 **Aabha:** Mummyyyyy…yeh waali bangles pehnoo? Dekho ekdum matching hai naa…Mummy mere haathon me mehendi lagaaogi?

 **Purvi (sad):** Aabha…abhi please jaoo..mere sar me bahut dard kar raha hai…she lies down tiredly.

She feels a hand applying balm to her head.

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Aabha..maine kaha naa..mujhe akela chodd do…pleaseee….two tear drops fall from her eyes…a thumb now wipes her tears.

 **Purvi (sitting up):** Aabhaaaa.. please…jaoo yaha se..she opens her eyes..Its Sachin.

 **Purvi:** aap?..aap yahan? She wipes her tears..

 **Sachin:** kya hua? tabiyat theekh nahi hai..doctot ko bulaoon?

 **Purvi (not meeting eyes):** nahi..main..main theekh hoon..

 **Sachin:** Purvi..parso tumhari shaadi hai..tumhe apni tabiyat ka khayal rakhna chahiye..ek kaam karo…yahin aaram karo..main kaaka ko bolke tumhara dinner upar kamre me bhijwaata hoon..

 **Purvi :** Sachin…main…main khud khaa loongi…mujhe..mujhe acha nahi lagta..actually mujhe aadat nahi hai..main apna kaam khud kar sakti hoon..

 **Sachin (smiles):** hmm..jaanta hoon..tumhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai..magar ab tum meri patni banne waali ho….iss ghar ki maalkin..thodi bahut toh aadat daalni hogi..

 **Purvi (uncomfortable):** yeh sab mujhse nahi hoga..

 **Sachin:** Purvii…ek waqt me ek kaam…filhaal hamari shaadi hai parso…who ho jaane do..sab apne aap theekh ho jaayega..aur haan…tumne kuch bataya nahi mujhe abhi tak..shaadi ke liye naye kapde…yaa ki make up wagereh..

 **Purvi (slightly angry):** Mujhe yeh sab nahi karna hai..Sachin looks at her with question mark…mera matlab..Purvi bites her lips…mera matlab….main sab kuch simple rakhna chahti hoon..

 **Sachin:** of course…as you wish..Goodnight Purvi..

 **Wedding day**

The house is decorated minimally. The media and press are waiting outside the house. The registrar is already present. Sachin's manager and Purvi;s kaaki act as witness.

 **Registrar:** Mr Joshi…aapki hone waali wife ko bulaayiye..

 **Sachin:** bass ek min Sir..he is about to step out, when Purvi enters the room with Kaaki..Sachin looks at her. She is dressed in the same orange saree that he had gifted her for Diwali..with minimum make up and a simple hairstyle..she looks nervous.

 **Sachin:** chale..registrar wait kar rahe hai..

The two sign the papers and later put garlands around each other's neck.

 **Aabha/Aakash (happy, clapping):** Yeyyyy….abhi aap dono hamare asli mummy papa ho naa..abhi hame koi tease nahi karega naa..

 **Sachin (smile):** Haan…hum dono ab tumhare asli Mummy papa hai..hamesha hamesha ke liye..Purvi feels a chill in her heart to hear these words..Hamesha..hamesha ke liye..

 **Manager:** Sir…photo ke liye aap dono saath me aa jaaye please..

 **Sachin:** yes of course..Aakash/Aabha tum dono bhi aa jaoo..

The 4 of them pose for family pictures. Later Sachin takes Purvi to the balcony of the house. The waiting media clicks their pictures as a married couple.

 **Reporter:** Sir…sir aap dono ko shaadi Mubarak…

 **Sachin:** Thank you so much….

 **Reporter:** Madam..aapko kaisa lag raha hai? Kal tak aap ek chote se chawl me rehti thi..aaj achanak iss mahal ki maalkin ho gayi..

 **Sachin (angry):** Purvi ki pehchaan sirf Mrs Sachin Joshi nahi hai..woh Purvi hai..hamesha se independent aur strong hai..aur yeh aise hi rahegi..no more questions..

 **Reporter:** Sir…one last question…aap dono Honeymoon pe kahan jaa rahe hai?

 **Sachin(smile):** That's a very personal question..sorry…yeh hum dono ki beech ki baat hai..

Sachin and Purvi step inside. Sachin goes ahead to complete other formalities. Kaaki is talking to Purvi.

 **Kaaki:** main bahut khush hoon Purvi..sachin bahut acha insaan hai..tum dono ki Jodi bahut sundar hai..tum aise hi saalon saal khush raho..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Kaaki..aisa..aisa aashirwaad mat dijiye..

 **Kaaki (shock):** Yeh kya bol rahi hai tu?

 **Purvi:** Sachin bahut acha hai Kaaki..magar mujhse shaadi karke apni zindagi barbaad kar raha hai…main usse jaldi iss rishte se azaadi de doongi…chali jaoongi..inn sabke zindagi se..

 **Kaaki:** jaana aasaan hoga?

 **Purvi:** haan kaaki…aasaan hoga..main…main Sachin se pyaar nahi karti…aur naa hi kabhi karoongi..she leaves the room

 **Kaaki:** Pyaar toh tu karti hai Purvi…kehne me jitna aasaan hai yeh sab…jab waqt aayega…bahut mushkil hogi tujhe..bahut tadpegi tu..hey bhagwaan..woh din kabhi aaye hi naa Purvi ke zindagi me..she prays..

 **Sachin and Purvi room**

Sachin enters his bedroom, feeling slightly nervous. Purvi is seated on the bed. Sachin sits next to her.

 **Sachin:** Hi..subah se itni bhaag daud machi thi ghar pe..tumse do baaten bhi nahi ki maine..

 **Purvi:** Sachin..main aapse kuch kehna chahti hoon..

 **Sachin:** haan bolo..

 **Purvi (gets up):** Kehte hai shaadi ke baad pati aur patni dono ki life badal jaati hai….jo woh saalon se karte aaye hai..woh aadaten kisi doosre ke liye chodni padti hai..

 **Sachin (nodding head):** Haan..yeh toh hai..but Purvi..he gets up and goes closer to Purvi…Purvi main nahi chahta tum kuch bhi mere liye change ho..

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Meri life toh poori change ho gayi hai Sachin…magar main chahti hoon ki aapki life me koi aur change na ho..

 **Sachin (question mark):** main samjha nahi..

 **Purvi (taking a deep breath):** Sachin..main jaanti hoon..aapki lifestyle kaisi hai..matlab…clubs, friends..she gets uncomfortable…gi..girls..she looks at him..

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tum kehna kya chahti ho?

 **Purvi:** Sachin..main..bhale hi duniya ke liye, bacho ke liye hum pati-patni hai..magar..meri taraf se aapko poori azaadi hai….aapki life me koi aur changes nahi expect kar rahi hoon..jaisa chal raha tha..waisa hi chalne dijiye..Please..yeh…she folds her hands..yeh meri request hai..

She walks fast out of his room to hers. She shuts the door and cries.

 **Purvi (mind):** kaash aisa karke mere liye aasaan ho jaaye…Nirvii Diii…aap kahan ho? Please waapas aa jaoo..

 **Sachin (mind):** Kasam hai mujhe tumhari Purvi…aaj ke baad koi aur ladki Sachin Joshi ke dil me jagah nahi banaa paayegi..main tumhe apna banaa ke rahoonga..

 **Next morning**

Everyone is having breakfast together. The manager comes in.

 **Manager:** Good morning sir…Good morning Madam..

 **Sachin:** Good morning..aaj ke mere meetings kiske saath hai?

 **Manager:** Sir..meetings? sorry..mujhe laga aap chutti pe honge..isliye agle 10 din ki appointements cancel kar di maine..

 **Sachin:** Chutti? Aapse kisne kaha?

 **Manager:** sir..woh buraa mat maaniye..aapki kal hi shaadi huyi hai..aur…shaadi ke baad..honeymoon pe jaate hai..aapne koi details share nahi ki..hum logon ne socha yeh personal sawaal hai..isliye…

 **Aabha:** yeh honeymoon kya hota hai Mummy? Purvi chokes on her toast..she coughs…

 **Sachin (smile):** Honeymoon ek vacation ki tarah hota hai Aabha..

 **Aakash:** Vacation? Wow…mazaa aayega naa..hum sab kab jaa rahe hai honeymoon pe?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Aakash!...

 **Sachin (smiling, thinking):** it's a good idea Aakash…kyun naa hum sab ek vacation pe jaaye?

 **Manager:** Honeymoon?

 **Sachin (stern):** Vacation….he looks at Purvi..family vacation…maine bhi kayi mahino se break nahi liya..tumhe bhi ek break ki zaroorat hai..kuch din iss sab se door rahenge…thoda change mil jaayega..kya kehti ho purvi?

 **Aakash/Aabha (excited):** Mummy haan bolo naa…please naaaa….Mummmyyyy…they beg and plead with her..

 **Purvi (no choice):** Okay..Okay..she looks at Sachin..hum vacation pe jaate hai…

 **Aakash/Aabha (hugging SachVi):** yeaaaahhhhh….we love you Mummy…we love you Papa..

 **Sachin (hugging the kids and looking at Purvi):** I love you tooo….

Purvi can only smile….

 **Next Chapter - HOneymoon cum vacation...Will Purvi fall for Sachin?**

 **Apologies...I was busy with my home and kid..hence couldn't find time to write.**

 **Dear Guest and another guest: I am not upset with review count..its just that for that particular chapter the initial response was very less...I just generally asked in case people are losing interest..thats all..but I know that's not the case :) Thank you**

 **Dear Zeenath: jaisa maine likha..thodi busu ho gayi ghar ke kaamo me aur meri beti ke saath...that's why no updates...hopefully will continue now..with less breaks :)**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :) Take care all of you**


	16. Chapter 16

Sachin plans and the vacation finally happens after a month. Aakash and Aabha are jumping excitedly, thrilled for the vacation.

 **Aakash:** Mummy bataoo naa…vacation ke liye kahan jaa rahe hai? Wahan baraf hogi?

 **Aabha:** Aakasssshh…abhi winter thodi hai..abhi snow kaise hoga?

 **Aakash (thinking):** toh mountains hai? Yaa lake..main swimming jaoonga?

 **Aabha (upset):** mujhe swimming nahi aati…I hate you…she crosses her hands..

 **Sachin (coming in their room):** Kya hua meri pari ko? He takes Aabha on his lap…

 **Aakash:** Papa..hum jahan jaa rahe hai? Wahan snow hai? Swimming pool hai?

 **Sachin (smiling):** hum jahan jaa rahe hai wahan abhi snow toh nahi hai..magar thodisi thand zaroor hai…swimming pool toh nahi hai…magar ek chota sa waterfall hai…river hai…wahan swimming kar sakte hai.

 **Aabha (sad face):** Mujhe swimming nahi aati..

 **Sachin (smile):** main sikhaa doonga…he smiles…magar mujhe fees chahiye..

 **Aabha:** kya fees hai?

 **Sachin (pointing to cheek):** ek chotisi..sweet si..kiss..

Aabha gives him one.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…bacho ke liye swim wear, raincoats, sweaters le lena..thodi thand hai raat ko..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai..waise ek baat puchoon aapse? Hum log jaa kahan rahe hai?

 **Sachin:** Mere papa ka ek farmhouse..iss city se thoda door…wahan ek chota sa ghar hai..horses hai….nadi-jharne..pata hai wahan ek chota sa hill hai..hum log hiking karke upar picnic bhi manaa sakte hai..

 **Aakash/Aabha:** wooooowwwwww….picnic…..

 **Sachin:** yeh jagah theekh hai naa Purvi? Hamare honeymoon ke liye?

 **Purvi (eyes wide):** kyaaa? Aapne toh vacation kaha tha..

 **Aakash:** haan…vacation ko honeymoon bhi toh kehte hai naa…kya mummy..

 **Sachin (laughing):** haan…yeh honeymoon toh vacation hi hai…he looks at Purvi..relax Purvi..main bass yuhi joke kar raha tha..kal subah jaldi nikalna hai..isliye bacho ko jaldi sulaa dena..

 **Purvi:** Good night..

 **Sachin (mind):** kaash..yeh vacation naa hota..hamara honeymoon hi hota..he smiles..koi baat nahi Mrs Purvi Joshi….i promise you..ek din ussi jagah hum honeymoon bhi manayenge..

 **Next morning**

All of them bundle up in Sachin's huge car with their luggage and other stuff. Purvi sits with the kids at the back.

 **Sachin:** this is sooo unfair….Papa ko akela chodd diya aur sab ke sab peeche baith gaye..

 **Aabha:** Toh main aage aa jaati hoon…she starts to get up

 **Purvi:** nahi Aabha…tum choti ho..nahi..

 **Aakash:** toh main jaoon?

 **Purvi:** aakaash!

 **Sachin:** jab tak mere baaju waali seat me koi baithega nahi..main gaadi start nahi karoonga…

 **Aabha:** Nahi nahi…Mummy..she looks at Purvi..jaoo naa..aage..please please..

 **Aakash:** haan..main aur Aabha peeche enjoy karenge..aap papa ke saath aage baithke enjoy kijiye..

 **Purvi:** Aakash….

 **Sachin:** Purvi jaldi karo…traffic badh jaayega..

Purvi has no choice but she sits next to Sachin. She is putting the seatbelt on, Sachin comments.

 **Sachin:** I hope aise hi tum mere saath raho…driver seat pe..hamesha..Life me balance banaa rahega..he winks at her and starts the car.

 **Farmhouse**

The kids get down and run towards the house. It's a charming small bungalow admist a farm.

 **Caretaker:** Welcome Babaaaa…arreee…yeh dono kaun hai? The caretaker stops Aabha and Aakash.

 **Sachin:** namaskaar Dadaaa….yeh dono mere bache hai..Aakash aur Aabha…aur yeh….aapki bahu…Purvi..Purvi greets him politely.

 **Caretaker:** itni jaldi bache…shaadi toh abhi huyi naa? He asks in surprise..

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tum bacho ko leke andar jaoo..main zaraa aata hoon..

 **Caretaker:** maaf karna babaa..lagta hai memsaab ne bura maan liya…

 **Sachin** (smile): Nahi Dadaaa…Purvi bahut achi hai…bass yehi sab baate naa sunnne ke liye main usse aur bacho ko yahan le aaya hoon..aap please baaki sab logon ko bhi hoshiyar kijiye…main nahi chahta inn teeno ke mann ko koi thess pahunche..hmmm..

Purvi hears all this standing behind the door. She smiles and goes with the old woman takes care of Purvi and the kids. The kids have a great time looking around the house.

 **Caretaker:** Babaa..aapka aur memsaab ka saaman rakh diya hai upar waale kamre me..bacho ka unke kamre me rakh diya hai..

 **Sachin (looking at Purvi):** woh Daada…Purvi ka saaman aap bacho ke kamre me…

 **Purvi:** nahi..koi baat nahi..Sachin..main..nahaake aati hoon..she leaves to their room.

 **Purvi and Sachin room**

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tum chaho toh bacho ke kamre me reh looo…tumhe uncomfortable naa lage yahan..

 **Purvi:** jab aap mere aur bacho ki khushi aur jazbaat ka itna khayal rakh sakte hai toh main kyun nahi..

 **Sachin:** matlab?

 **Purvi:** Sachin…yeh Dadaa aur baaki log sab aapke ghar ke puraane log hai..main unke mann ko thess nahi pahunchana chahti hoon..shayad unhe acha nahi lage agar hum aise alag alag rahe toh..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Thank you Purvi…acha tum nahaa looo..main neeche hoon..

 **After eating and watching TV for sometime**

 **Aabha/Aakash:** hume bore ho raha hai…..kya kare?

 **Aakash:** kyun naa swimming chale?

 **Sachin:** haan good idea…hum log 2-3 ghante me waapas aa sakte hai..dhoop bhi kam hai..

 **Waterfall**

Aakash and Sachin are enjoying in the water, Aabha and Purvi are watching them.

 **Aabha:** Mummyyy..jaane do naa mujhe paani me…

 **Purvi:** Aabha tumhe swimming nahi aati…baithi raho yahan..

 **Sachin:** areee…Aane do naa Aabha ko..main sambhaalta hoon..mera vishwaas karo Purvi…

Purvi hesitatingly lets go of Aabha. Sachin picks Aabha from Purvi and their hands meet. Sachin's hands are cold and he is not wearing a t-shirt. Purvi has a hard time to keep her eyes elsewhere.

Sachin is teaching floating to Aabha.

 **Aabha:** Mummyyyyyy..tum bhi aaoo naa…bahut thanda thanda hai Paani..bahut mazaa aa raha hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** main yahin theekh hoon..tum sabke kapdo ko kaun sambhalega?

 **Aabha (whispering to Sachin):** Mummy ko swimming nahi pata naa..isliye manaa kar rahi hai..

 **Sachin (whispering to Aabha):** kaho toh tumhari Mummy ko bhi swimming sikhaa doon?

 **Aabha (yelling):** Mummmyyyyy Papa bol rahe hain who tumhe bhi swimming sikhaa denge…fees bhi same hai..ek Kiss..hai naa Papa? she asks innocently..

Purvi is embarrassed and looks here and there. Aakash calls her near the waterfall to get his towel. Purvi walks to him.

 **Purvi:** Sambhaalke Aakash…tum aage aaooo…yeh loo apna towel. She hands the towel, the boy pulls it in mischief. Purvi ends up under the waterfall. She is drenched and feels extremely cold.

 **Aakash (jumping, laughing):** yayyyyyyy..Mummy bhi aa gayi waterfall me..he runs to Sachin and Aabha.

Sachin glances at the wet, drenched form of Purvi. His eyes travel swiftly from her face to her chest and then her waist. Her clothes stick to her body; she immediately crosses her hands across her chest. She feels very uncomfortable at his gaze and turns her body in the opposite side. He realizes she is feeling uncomfortable. Purvi is shivering and tries to now walk slowly back to the side of the waterfall. The stones are slippery and suddenly she slips and falls.

 **Aabha/Aakash (scared):** Mummmyyyyyyyyyy…

Purvi falls into the river below, she struggles and tries to stay up but as she panics, she is going down and moving with the slow current of the river downwards…

 **Sachin (quickly):** Aakash …Aabha..yahi baahar raho tum dono..main Purvi ko leke aata hoon..

 **Aabha (scared):** Mummmyyyy…Mumyyyyyyy….

Sachin swims quickly and reaches Purvi. He holds her hand in time and picks her up in his arms. She is unconscious. She has swallowed some water. He places her down on the banks and slaps her cheeks.

 **Sachin (worried):** Purviiii…he slaps her cheeks..Purvi uthoooo…

Aakash and Aabha reach near Purvi.

 **Aakash/Aabha (scared, crying):** Mummy uth kyun nahi rahi? Mumyyyyy…uthoo naaa…

 **Sachin:** Aaakash…Aabha…tum log Mummy ke haatho ko rub karo…main uske pet se paani nikalta hoon..

Sachin presses her stomach and she spits out water. No more water comes out, but she doesn't open her eyes.

 **Aabha (scared):** Papaaaa..Mummy marr gayi kya?

Sachin looks at the kids. He prays fervently to God. He had only wished to have some quality time with the kids and Purvi. All he wanted was to take her attention away from all the questions/taunts she was receiving because of him!

 **Sachin (mind, praying):** Hey bhagwaan…Meri Purvi ko kuch nahi honaa chahiye..kuch bhi nahi…

Sachin slaps her cheeks again, she doesn't open her eyes. He bends near her; he slides his arm under her head and pulls her up near his lips. He uses his right hand to open her mouth slightly and shuts his eyes. He now blows air inside her mouth.

He sees color returning to Purvi's face, he repeats the procedure. She gasps and starts couging up the water. Sachin heaves a relief and hits her back, helping her to expel water.

 **Aakash (scared voice):** Mummy theekh hai?

 **Purvi (coughing):** Haan..cough…cough…mujhe kuch nahi hua…she shivers now…her lips and body tremble.

Sachin calmly picks up a towel and rubs her head vigorously. He wraps the towel around her. She looks at him – water is dripping from his hairs onto his nose and then to his lips…he is wiping them again and again.

 **Sachin (smile):** kuch nahi hua Purvi..bass thoda saa paani pii liya tumne…tum bass darr gayi thi..

 **Aabha/Aakash (hugging her):** Hum bhi darr gaye..

 **Sachin:** chalo..ghar chalte hai..kuch nahi hua tumhari mummy ko..

He helps her get up and takes all of them to the car. They all sit inside and leave the place.

 **Later**

The kids and Sachin are sitting around a bonfire. Purvi joins them.

 **Sachin:** tum theekh ho Purvi? Bukhaar toh nahi hai naa?

 **Purvi:** nahi..main theekh hoon…she sips hot chocolate in front of the bonfire.

 **Sachin (taking a guitar):** acha..campfire ka rule hai..ganaa bajaana padega…main toh guitar bajaoonga…kaun gaayega? Aabha tum?

 **Aabha:** main toh dance karoongi…hai naa Mummy? Purvi smiles and nods her head..

 **Aakash:** main yeh bongo bajaoon? He picks the bongos and plays with it..

 **Sachin:** arre…toh gaana kaun gaayega?

 **Aakash (excited):** Mumyy!...Mummmy bahut acha gaati hai..

 **Purvi (shy):** nahi Aakash..mujhe gaana waana nahi aata..

 **Aabha (forcing):** Ganaaaa..mummmy ka gaanaaaa….

After much forcing, Purvi agrees. She sings a light song, Sachin plays guitar and Aabha dances.

 **Sachin (impressed):** Wow Purvii..mujhe pata nahi tha tum itna acha gaa leti ho…mujhe sikhaaogi? He jokes..

 **Aabha:** haan…kyun nahi..Mummy tum Papa ko gaana sikhaana…fees me..ek small kiss!

Sachin and Purvi get embarrassed.

 **Sachin:** mujhe koi gaana nahi sikhna hai..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe koi fees nahi chahiye.. raat bahut ho gayi..chale sone?

 **Aakash:** magar…papa ne toh already fees de bhi di..hai naa Aabha?

 **Aabha (agreeing):** Haan..maine bhi dekha..

 **Purvi:** yeh..yeh kya bol rahe ho tum dono.. andar..

 **Aabha (innocently):** aaj papa ne jab tumhe waterfall me Kiss kiya..tab ho gayi naa fees…

Purvi looks at him with shock on her face.

 **Sachin (shock):** Arre..Purvi…woh…woh toh..tumhe bachaane ke liye..aur kuch nahi…

Purvi rushes the kids to their room and makes them sleep. She then makes her way to their room now. She is awkward a bit, she realizes that Sachin had given her mouth to mouth resustication in an attempt to save her.

She opens the door and is surprised to find Sachin lying on the sofa in the room. He looks uncomfortable.

 **Purvi (hesitating):** Sachin..Sachhin….he opens his eyes and wakes up in an instant.

 **Sachin:** kya hua? kuch chahiye tumhe? Bache theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi (smile):** Sab…sab theekh hai..woh..mujhe aapko..Thank..Thank you bolna tha..she looks at him. Thank you aaj jo bhi aapne kiya mere liye..

 **Sachin (smile):** yeh mera farz hai Purvi..afterall you are my wife..hmm..aur kuch kehna hai? He asks her..

 **Purvi (continuing to look at him):** aap bhi bahut acha guitar bajaate hai…she smiles…

 **Sachin (looking into her eyes):** Tum…tum bahut acha gaati ho..

The moonlight streams in the room. Purvi's hairs shine, Sachin's eyes roam over her forehead, her deep brown eyes, her highlighted cheeks, her slightly damp lips and then her slender neck. He watches as her neck moves up and down. He moves slightly closer to her.

Purvi doesn't know why, but she bends closer to Sachin. He can now hear her breathing sounds. Her lips ever so softly touch his left side cheek briefly. Sachin is confused now, should he or should he not hug her? His hands are urging to touch her waist, but he keeps them to himself.

Purvi realizes he is not reacting, nor touching her. She opens her eyes and can see Sachin's left profile. She then realizes what she just did. With a jerk, she bends baack and gets up.

 **Purvi (stammer, embarrassed):** sor..sorry..main bas..Thank…Thank you..kehna tha..

 **Sachin (clearing throat):** Its..okay Purvi..so jaoo..Good night..

Purvi quickly takes the blanket and covers her head. She starts to now breathe slowly, her excitement has slowed down..she knows she kissed Sachin…but then Sachin is her husband..but then he is also father to Aabha and Aakash…her heart wants to be happy..she fights it…but for the first time..her heart wins..she smiles and later covers her face in shyness under the blanket.

 **Sachin (lying on other side, touching his cheek):** yeh doori mitaane poora ek mahina laga Purvi…koi baat nahi..shuruaat toh huyi…he turns and watches her sleeping soundly. Her face has a shy smile.

 **Sachin (mind):** haaan..mera chain churaake..aaram se so rahi ho….he smiles…Goodnight my beautiful wife…he blows a kiss towards her..

Purvi suddenly opens her eyes. she feels something on her cheek. She touches it and rubs it. She gets up. She looks at Sachin. He shuts his eyes quickly.

 **Purvi (lying down again, mind):** Yehh..yeh kya tha? Aisa laga…aisa laga jaise..she blushes at the thought of Sachin kissing her on her cheek…main bhi kya soch rahi hoon…she looks at him again…he is sleeping with a cute smile..

 **Purvi (mind):** Good night…my..my handsome husband….she shuts her eyes…

 **So they are accepting their love...next chapter ...honeymoon continues...someone enters into their life!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next day**

 **Aabha/Aakash:** aaj kya karenge hum Papa?

 **Sachin:** aaj hum uss hill pe picnic karenge..lekin shaam ko

 **Aabha:** shaam ko?

 **Sachin:** haan..camping karenge…mazaa aayega..

 **Purvi (woriiied):** kya yeh safe hoga?

 **Sachin:** Of course..Purvi yeh private property hai..hamare alaawa koi nahi aayega..chalo main tumhari help kar deta hoon…

Sachin and Purvi pack essential items for the picnic.

 **Camping**

 **Aakash:** hum kya karne waale hai Papa?

 **Sachin:** aaj main khaana banaane waala hoon..

 **Purvi (surprise):** kyun? Main hoon naa..yeh mera kaam hai..

 **Sachin (blocking her way):** Nahi..camping me Papa khaana banaate hai..aur Mummy aaram karti hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** Kisne kaha?

 **Sachin:** arre…trust me…main khaana banaa sakta hoon..mera matlab camping waala khaana toh banaa hi sakta hoon..

 **Aabha:** aap kya banaane waale ho?

 **Sachin (full style):** Madame Aabha aur Master Aakash..presenting to you from Master Chef Sachin Joshi's camp kitchen – garma garam Maggi Noodles with lots of vegetables and masala..

Sachin manages to push Purvi to relax on the hammock he has tied between two trees.

 **Purvi (trying to get up):** lekin Sachin..main karti hoon naa aapki madat..

 **Sachin:** Bilkul nahi..tum baitho yahan..gaane suno..yeh lo mera ipod..he plugs earphones in her ears..

 **Purvi (trying to get up again):** Magarrr..

 **Sachin (placing his finger on her lips):** shhhhh…finger on your Lips..

Purvi stiffens..he is too close to her at this moment.

 **Sachin (smile, whisper):** Please…ek chance chahiye..bacho ko impresss karne..

Purvi nods her head. He takes his fingers off her lips and walks away. She doesn't see, but he brings the same finger to his lips and kisses it.

Sachin and the kids have a great time cooking and fooling around. He is juggling tomatoes, the kids clap excitedly. He slyly tries to glance at Purvi, she turns at the same time. Sachin gasps as Purvi catches him glancing at her. He drops the tomatoes as a result. She giggles at the sight and he scratches his head.

He watches as she gets up from the hammock. She comes walking towards them.

 **Purvi:** Hmm..toh Masterchef Sachin..aap khaane ke saath aise kartab hi dikhaate rahenge yaa khaana bhi banaayenge..

 **Sachin:** ab toh mera kamaal dikhaana hi padega..he quickly chops the vegetables and tosses them in a pan of boiling water. The kids watch admiringly as he stirs the noodles and later adds the masala.

 **Sachin (cooking complete):** Tadaaaaaa….dinner is ready…main serve karta hoon..he takes out paper plates…he is searching for something

 **Purvi:** kya hua? kya dhoondh rahe hai aap?

 **Sachin:** spoons..kahan rakhe hai..mil hi nahi rahe..Purvi searches for them too..

 **Purvi:** ohhh…lagta hai hum chote spoons laana bhool gaye..

 **Sachin:** mere paas toh yeh ek hi serving spoon hai..kya kare?

 **Aabha:** haath se khaate hai..

 **Sachin:** nahi…tum dono ke haath gande hai..

 **Purvi (question mark):** Mere haath toh saaf hai..main khilaa doon?

 **Aakash:** Haan…mazaa aayega..

Purvi takes the noodles in a plate and starts serving one by one. She serves Aabha, then Aakash.

 **Aabha/Aakash:** Mmmmmmmm..bahut yummy hai…..

She now takes some noodles and hesitatingly places in front of Sachin's mouth. He looks at her and takes the noodles carefully from her hands.

 **Aakash:** kaisa hai Papa?

 **Sachin (eating):** hmmm..theekh hi hai…okey dokey hai..he shows with his hand..

 **Aabha:** nahi toh..bahut tasty hai..Mummy…Papa ko once more khilaoo..thoda zyaada khilaoo..

Purvi takes some more noodles and brings it in front of Sachin. He smiles at her and bends further. This time he licks her fingertips with the food.

 **Purvi (gasp):** ahhh..she feels a shock go through her spine as his tongue licked her fingers!

 **Sachin (naughty smile):** hmmmmm…ab asli taste aaya hai khaane kaa..

The family finishes their dinner. Later Sachin builds a campfire.

 **Aakash/Aabha:** ab kya karna hai..

 **Sachin (scary voice):** Ab bhoot ki story bolenge..hahahahaha..he laughs…

 **Kids (interested):** BHoooot ki story..sunaoo naa papa…

 **Purvi (scared):** Koi zarooorat nahi..bhoot woot ki story sunoge phir raat bhar nahi sooge..

 **Aabha (laughing):** Mummy darr gayi…mummy darr gayi…

 **Purvi (getting up):** Main kuch darri warri nahi hoon..woh bass..mujhe..mujhe neend aa rahi hai..good night…she quickly goes inside the tent to sleep.

 **Purvi:** Aakash…Aabha..thodi der baad aa jaana mere tent me sone..okay..

Purvi goes inside and pulls over a banket. She is actually scared of the jungle, its sounds at night.

 **After some time**

Purvi wakes up and sees she is all alone in the tent. She gets up and peeps outside – its quiet. The bonfire is still burning, the kids and Sachin are missing.

She flips open the tent of Sachin, he is making the kids sleep.

 **Sachin (whisper):** Kya hua Purvi?

 **Purvi (whisper):** Bache so gaye kya?

 **Sachin:** Haan..tum jaoo so jaoo…main yahin inke saath hoon..

 **Purvi (coming inside):** aap jaayiye..main yahan so jaati hoon..

Sachin gets up to give space to Purvi.

 **Aabha (sleepy):** papa…aap mat jaoo naa..please…yahin raho naa..she holds Sachin's hand tight. Sachin looks at Purvi. She signals him to sleep next to Aabha for some time. Purvi lies on on the other side.

Aabha is in between of them. In her sleep, Aabha takes one hand of Sachin and one hand of Purvi. She sort of joins their hands and sleeps holding them both.

Sachin and purvi look at each other. Purvi tries to slip her hand away from the grip, but Aabha holds them even tighter. They both have an eyelock as they feel the warmth of their hands. Purvi sleeps holding Sachin and Aabha's hands.

 **Night owl sound**

Purvi wakes up at the sounds of the owl at midnight. She sees that Sachin is not in the tent. She can see a shadow just outside of the tent. She takes her shawl and steps out of the tent.

Sachin is seated in front of the fire, he is throwing twigs. Purvi clears her throat.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tum…kya hua?

 **Purvi (sitting next to him):** Neend nahi aa rahi hai..aap yahan?

 **Sachin:** mujhe bhi neend nahi aa rahi thi…

Suddenly, a tiny frog jumps on Purvi, she gets scared and screams. She hugs Sachin in fear. Sachin brushes the frog away.

 **Sachin:** Purviiii..relax…who frog chala gaya..dekho..

Purvi opens her eyes and removes her hand from Sachin's shirt. They both break the hug, but their chains get stuck. Purvi;s mangalsutra gets stuck on Sachin's gold chain.

They both come closer at the same time, hit their heads. They both hold their head with pain and laugh.

 **Sachin:** ek min..main yeh uljhan suljhaata hoon…he slowly detangles their chains. Purvi all the while keeps staring at his face.

 **Sachin:** Yeh loo…sulajh gayi…he looks up, Purvi is watching his face with intent.

 **Sachin (softly)** : Purvii…she continues to look at him. The bon fire cackles in between, casting a golden glow on her face.

Sachin places a hand on her cheek; she sighs and shuts her eyes. She holds his hand. As she opens her eyes, she finds Sachin up close to her face. They can hear their breathing sounds. He pulls her closer.

Purvi willingly moves closer, Sachin wastes no more time and urgently places his lips on hers before she changes her mind. How much he was waiting for this moment. It had to happen this sudden..

Purvi's mind can only register wild sensations in her body – Its her first kiss! Ever.. she fists her hand into his sweater. Sachin now hugs her tight, kissing her cheek, her side of neck as she groans…

 **Sachin (whisper):** I..I love you Purvi…he kisses her cheek again..just love you…

 **Aabha (from inside the tent):** Mummyyyy…she has seen a bad dream..

Sachin and Purvi get startled..they look towards the tent and then at each other. Their breathing is ragged, Purvi;s hairs are half open, the excitement of their first kiss still lingers. They forget the world around them for a moment and come closer again..

 **Aabha (scared voice):** Mummyyyy…Papaaaa….

They both rush inside the tent to comfort her.

 **Purvi:** shhhh..Aabha..Mummy yahin hai…

 **Sachin (patting her):** aur Papa bhi..so jaoo..

Aabha sleeps. Sachin and Purvi look at each other. They both are nervous, they both look shy.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Good..good night Sachin…

 **Sachin:** Good morning Purvi..

Purvi looks at him in surprise..

 **Sachin:** nayi subah..nayi shuruaat..he holds her hand to sleep..

 **Koi aa toh gaya naa...Not a villain..but Romance! I hope you guys liked it...Lets see does this love move forward or no..**

 **Thank you for your lovely comments :) Keep reading :) Keep loving :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi wakes up in the morning and feels Sachin's hand holding hers over Aabha's stomach. She smiles remembering the kiss they had at night. She wants to get up, but lies down again watching the sleeping face of Sachin.

 **Purvi (mind):** kal raat…she touches her lips…kya iska yeh matlab hai..ki maine Sachin ko apnaa liya? Kya main tayyar hoon Sachin ke saath rishta aage badhaane?

 **Sachin (voice):** Good morning Purvi..his voice snaps her out of thoughts.

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Good morning Sachin..

 **Sachin:** subah subah..kiss soch me padi ho?

Purvi doesn't know what to say. She is tongue tied.

 **Aabha (waking up):** Goood morning Mumyyyy…Good morning Papaaa…she stretches and kisses Sachin on his cheek. He cuddles to her.

 **Aabha:** kal raat jab main uthi beech me..aap dono kahan the?

Sachin looks at Purvi and smiles slyly.

 **Sachin (thinking):** mmmmmm….kal raat hum kahan the Purvi?

 **Purvi (stammer):** kal…kkk…kal raat..bas..main…baahar gayi thi..tumhare Papa kahan the mujhe nahi maloom..

 **Aabha:** achaa…Papa aap kahan the?

 **Sachin (looking at Purvi):** kal raat…mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi…toh main baahar ek pari se milne chala gaya..

 **Aabha (excited):** Yahan pari bhi hai…sach me Papa? Kaisi dikhti hai woh? Beautiful hai Cindrella ki tarah?

 **Sachin (looking at Purvi):** haan…badi aankhen hai…silky baal, gore gaal, he stares at her lips. Purvi feels shy and embarrassed.

 **Purvi:** Chalo..uthoo abhi..hame waapas bhi toh jaana hai..

 **Sachin (teasing her):** tumhe badi jaldi hai waapas jaane ki…koi important kaam hai kya?

 **Purvi (stammer):** nahi..nnna..nahi…aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Aabha:** Mummy aapko kya hua hai? Aap itna hakla kyun rahi hai?

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi..kya hua? gala kharab hai?

Purvi jerks his hand forcefully and goes out of the tent, into the bright sunlight.

 **Sachin (voice):** Purvi…ek minute..

He comes closer to her. She takes a small step back. He uses his hand to put some stray hairs on the back of her ears.

 **Sachin (softly):** Kal raat…mujhe acha laga..hamare beech ki duriyaan thodi kam huyi…yeh tumne apni marzi se kiya naa?

 **Purvi (eyes down, small voice):** haan…

 **Sachin (placing hand on her shoulder, she shivers a bit):** kya baat hai Purvi? Kuch kehna hai tumhe?

 **Purvi (removing his hands gently):** main...mujhe thoda waqt chahiye….

 **Sachin (smiling):** Sure Purvi….tum apna waqt le sakti ho..bass itna kahoonga…jis tum kahogi..ussi din hum yeh rishta aage badhaayenge..Purvi looks at him, he smiles assuringly..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Sachin..

 **Sachin:** you are welcome…mujhe..mujhe intezaar rahega..

SachVi and the kids make it back after picnic to their farmhouse.

 **Servant:** Chote saab…aapke liye Mumbai se kayi baar Manager ka phone aaya tha..

Sachin goes to call the manager. Purvi manages the kids and their morning activities.

 **Sachin (sad face):** Purvi…mujhe Mumbai waapas jaana hoga…ek urgent deal ke liye..ek kaam karo…main nikalta hoon..tum log baaki ke din yaha enjoy karo..

 **Kids:** yayyyy…

 **Purvi (sad):** Nahi…she looks at Sachin..hum log bhi waapas chalenge aapke saath..

 **Kids (sad):** Kyun?

 **Sachin:** haan Purvi…tum aur bache yahan reh jaoo naa..you need a break..

 **Purvi (smile):** Break ki zaroorat toh aapko bhi hai..hum sab yahan saath rehne aaye the naa..toh saath me hi rahenge…Honeymoon phir kisi waqt manaa lenge…

 **Aakash:** haan..yeh idea acha hai…next time honeymoon ke liye hum log Disneyland jaate hai..

 **Sachin (smile):** usse Honeymoon nahi..vacation kehte hai…honeymoon toh kuch aur hota hai…hai naa Purvi? He looks at Purvi…

 **Purvi (changing topic):** chalo…sab kamre me..main saamaan pack karti hoon..

 **Mumbai Home**

Purvi is waiting for Sachin to return from office. He has been working very busily after they came back from vacation.

She hears Sachin's car. A servant opens the door and Sachin walks in tired.

 **Sachin:** Bache sogaye kaka?

 **Kaka:** haan maalik…aap khaane aa jaayiye..

 **Sachin (checking mobile):** nahi kaaka..mann nahi hai..main sone jaa raha hoon..

 **Purvi (voice):** thoda saa toh khaa lijiye….aaj kadhi bani hai…

 **Sachin (smile):** tum ab tak jaag rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** aap bhi toh jaag rahe hai…woh sab chodiye..khaana garam hai..jaldi aayiye..

 **Sometime later**

Sachin walks into the dining room, the servants have all gone. Only Purvi is present, laying plates for him.

 **Sachin (sitting on chair):** Kaaka kahan hai? Aur baaki sab?

 **Purvi:** maine sab ko jaane ke liye kaha..subah bhi jaldi uth jate hai..yeh khaana toh main bhi paros sakti hoon naa…

 **Sachin (eating food):** wow..kamaal ki kadi banaayi hai tumne..

 **Purvi (surprise):** aapko kaise pata chala? Khaana maine banaya hai?

 **Sachin:** ab ek aadat ho gayi hai mujhe Purvi..tumhare haath ke swaad ki…

 **Purvi room**

Purvi is preparing to sleep, when she hears a soft knock on her door. She opens the door to find Sachin.

 **Purvi:** Sachin? Aapko kuch chahiye tha?

 **Sachin:** mujhe kuch kehna tha…andar aa sakta hoon?

Purvi lets him inside her room.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..mujhe kal shaam niklana hoga…3 hafte ke liye…he looks sad as he speaks..

 **Purvi (surprise):** 3 hafte? Kahan jaa rahe hai aap?

 **Sachin:** Brazil…deal final ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi (sad face):** ohhh..she looks at him..aapko meri help chahiye..packing me?

 **Sachin (liking the idea):** haan..tum agar free ho toh?

Sachin and purvi move to his room. Sachin opens his wardrobe and points to his clothes.

 **Sachin:** yahan pe mere business suits hai…aur iss taraf mere casual kapde…

 **Purvi:** inme se kaunse pack karne hai?

 **Sachin (smiling):** tumhe jo acha lagta hai pack kardo..main zara meri presentation dekh loon..

Purvi spends some time picking out suits. She cannot decide between two gray suits. She takes them both to him.

 **Purvi (clearing throat):** Sachin…

 **Sachin (looking up):** haan Purvi..

 **Purvi (showing both suits):** meri samajh me nahi aa raha..kaunsa waala rakhoon…

 **Sachin (Smile):** laooo…main dono coat pehenke dikhaata hoon..he picks up a coat and wears it to show her.

 **Purvi (not able to decide):** hmmm..doosra waala bhi pahenke dikhaayiye…

Sachin picks the other one. His hand gets stuck.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..zara help kar dena meri please..

Purvi steps in closer to him. she places the coat properly. She straightens the collar, uses her hands to brush his shoulders. Sachin turns around and now Purvi brings the open sides of the coat closer. He stares into her eyes; her hold on his coat is still there.

 **Sachin:** tohhh…kaunsa pasand aaya?

 **Purvi:** yeh waala..she whispers..

 **Sachin (moving closer, whisper):** Mujhe bhi…he nows holds her hands above the coat and takes it slowly to place it on both his cheeks..

 **Sachin:** Kaisa dikh raha hoon main?

 **Purvi (not thinking):** bahut handsome..he laughs a little..she realizes what she just said. She is embarrassed, she takes her hands down and steps back..

 **Purvi (stammer):** aapki…aapki packing ho gayi..main..main chalti hoon..Good night..Sachin pulls her back. He holds her waist tight. She squirms in his grip. Her cheeks become red.

 **Purvi (whisper, pleading):** Sachin..please…mujhe…mujhe jaane dijiye..

 **Sachin:** kya tum mujhe miss karogi? Yeh teen hafte? Bolooo…he looks into her eyes..

 **Purvi (getting lost):** haan…bahut…

Sachin is very happy to hear this. He loosens his grip, but she doesn't move. She continues to stare at him. Taking this as a positive sign, Sachin moves ahead and gently pecks her holds him tight and kisses him back with a longing. Unknowingly, tears slip out of her eyes.

 **Sachin (wiping tears, hugging her):** I will miss you too Purvi…he holds her face close to him…Purvi..gar main kuch poochoon toh kya tum..mere aane tak tumhara jawaab dogi?

Purvi nods her head.

 **Sachin (taking a deep breath):** I..I love you Purvi..Do you love me?

Purvi takes a sharp breath, her hands sweat..

 **Purvi (scared):** I….i…she cannot get words out of her mouth..

 **Sachin (placing a finger on her lips):** shhhh….take your time purvi….3 hafte…main tumhare saamne nahi honga..teen hafte…tumhare paas waqt hai sochne ke liye…3 hafte baad main jaisehi tumhare saamne aaoon..mujhe mera jawaab chahiye..okay? he smiles at her. Purvi nods her head like an obedient child.

 **Sachin:** jaaoo..raat bahut ho gayi hai..so jaaoo…Purvi again nods her head but doesn't leave..

 **Sachin (whispering, naughty):** aaj raat kya issi kamre me sone ka iraada hai?

Purvi jerks up, nods her head as No vigorously and turns to go out. She stops at the door and smiles at him.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Good night Sachin..

 **Sachin (sitting on bed):** haaahhh…3 hafte…yeh 3 hafte kab khatam honge? He looks around in his room..agar sab kuch sahi hua toh aaj ki raat iss kamre me meri aakhri raat hogi…as a bachelor..3 hafte baad yeh 'hamaara kamra' ho jaayega..he smiles and grabs a pillow to sleep.

 **Sorry Sorry guys...was busy a bit these days..hence the delay..**

 **Coming back to story..3 weeks...lambi judaai for Sachin and Purvi..what will happen after 3 weeks? Stay tuned..**

 **keep reading :) Keep loving :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all…Thank you for 600+ review comments. Love you all** **J**

Sachin is all packed and ready to go. Purvi looks sad and tensed. It's the first time they will be separated.

 **Aakash/Aabha:** Papa..aap hamare liye kya layenge?

 **Sachin:** jo bhi tum dono kahoge…main le aaoonga..

 **Aakash:** aur Mummy ke liye? He asks innocently.

 **Purvi (surprised):** Aakashhhh…she looks at Sachin…she bows her head down…mujhe kuch nahi chahiye…she walks away to her room to wipe her tears.

She hears a soft knock on her room door, followed by Sachin's voice.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…tum theekh ho?

 **Purvi (wiping tears quickly):** haan..main bass aati hoon…she goes inside the bathroom to wash her face and when she comes out, is surprised to see Sachin still standing there.

 **Purvi:** Sachin aap yahi hai? Aapko der ho rahi hai naa..she hurries to the door.

Sachin holds her hand and takes her near her bed. He makes her sit on the bed. He sits on his knees on the floor.

 **Sachin:** kya baat hai? Tum upset ho…

 **Purvi (trying to skip the talk):** nahi Sachin..aisa kuch nahi..woh bass…aapko der ho rahi hai..chaliye..she gets up..

 **Sachin:** purviiiiiiiiiiii…she stops and looks at him…baitho…she sits down again. She is fighting her tears.

 **Sachin:** jab tak tum mujhe baat kya hai..yeh nahi bataoogi..main bhi nahi jaanewaala..

 **Purvi:** par aapko der ho rahi hai..aapki flight?

 **Sachin:** Miss ho jaane do….tumhara aisa udaas chehra dekhke jaane ka mann nahi kar raha hai..he touches her hand and grips it.

Purvi starts sobbing. She leans on to Sachin for some support, he hugs her and whispers sweet somethings to calm her down.

Purvi nods her head to whatever he says and breaks the hug, wiping tears.

 **Purvi:** Itne saal main…main akeli thi..sirf yeh bache the mere jeene ka maqsad..ab aapse mili hoon…hamare beech ek dosti hai…aaj aap mujhse door jaa rahe hai…toh aisa lag raha hai..main phir se akeli ho jaoongi…

 **Sachin (cupping her face):** main kahan tumse door jaa raha hoon…bas kuch dino ki baat hai…tum mujhe jab chaho phone kar sakti ho…Purviii…mujhe khushi hai ki tum mujhe miss karogi..Purvi looks at him with confusion. Sachin smiles and replies..main toh abhi gaya bhi nahi aur tumhari aisi haalat hai...agar aisi baat hai toh main mera jaana hi cancel kar deta hoon..

 **Purvi (quickly):** Nahi Sachin..aap please cancel mat kijiye..main…main theekh hoon…

 **Sachin:** pakka?

 **Purvi (looking down):** haan..

 **Sachin:** yeh baat thoda smile karke bhi keh sakti thi naa..Purvi smiles for him.

 **Sachin:** yeh huyi naa baat….ab main aaram se jaa sakta hoon…

 **Purvi:** Sachin…aapne aisa kyun kaha ki aap khush hai ki main aapko miss karoongi..

 **Sachin:** kyunki mere dil me ek yakeen paida ho gaya hai..kal raat jo maine sawaal kiya tha..uska jawaab kya hoga…isliye..

 **Purvi (shy):** Sachin…mujhe..aapse…she wishes to confess her love now itself..I…

 **Sachin (placing finger on her lips):** Nahi Purvi..abhi nahi….tum ache se soch loooo..3 hafte…uske baad hum dono baat karenge…ek aisi jagah me…jahan sirf main aur tum…iss duniya se, ghar se, sabse door…karogi mera intezaar? Purvi nods her head.

 **Sachin (placing his head on her shoulder):** huhhhh…3 hafte….he looks up at her from that position. She looks a bit flustered. He gets up and holds her face close. She shuts her eyes and feels a kiss on her forehead.

 **Sachin:** Goodbye Purvi…

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Goodbye Sachin..

 **2 days before Sachin is going to arrive**

Purvi is going through her wardrobe, to select what would be perfect for her to wear when he arrives.

 **Aabha:** Mumyyyyyy…yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Dress dekh rahi hoon..main isme beautiful lagoongi? She shows a dress.

 **Aabha:** aap toh sab dresses me beautiful dikhti ho..

 **Aakash:** Aapko beautiful dikhna kyun hai?

 **Purvi (naturally):** tumhare Papa ke liye..

 **Aabha/Aakash:** Papa ke liye? Kyun?

 **Purvi (caught unaware):** wohhh…wohhh…aise…aise hi…

 **Aakash:** Phir toh Diwali waali saree pehen looo..Papa ki favorite hai..

 **Purvi:** tumhe kaise pata?

 **Aakash:** uss din main aur Papa baat kar rahe the…toh Papa ne kaha..Purvi is looking beautiful..

Purvi makes a note mentally to wear that saree. She sits in front of the mirror and looks at her face.

 **Purvi (thinking):** main kaisi dikhoongi uss din..jab Sachin mere saamne aayenge…she looks at her phone…still two days remain.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Sachin ki baaton se lagta hai mujhse zyaada toh who intezaar me hai…kitne khush lag rahe hai wohh jaise jaise who din paas aa raha hai..aur main? She feels shy, main bhi khush hoon…bass unhe dekhna chahti hoon..aur yeh kehna chahti hoon..ke…ke…I love you Sachin..she covers her face in shyness..she cannot stop smiling..

 **1 day remaining for Sachin to come**

Sachin is about to board his plane. He is chatting with Aakash and Aabha.

 **Sachin:** acha..tumhari Mummy kahan hai?

 **Aabha:** Mummy toh market gayi hai…

Sachin calls up Purvi. She has gone to a market.

 **Sachin:** Purvii…tumhe market jaane ki kya zaroorat hai? Naukar hai naa ghar me..

 **Purvi (talking):** Sachin…main aapke liye kal ek special dish banaane waali hoon…aur uska samaan iss puraane market me milta hai..

 **Sachin:** aisa kaunsa dish hai?

 **Purvi:** Surprise hai…nahi bataa sakti..aap kal kitne baje aayenge?

 **Sachin:** mera mann kare toh abhi udd ke aa jaoon..magar kya karoon..kal dopahar lunch tak pahunch jaoonga.

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…main intezaar karoongi..

 **Sachin:** Purvi…wohh…mera jawaab…woh tayyar hai na?

 **Purvi (trying to tease him):** Jawaab? Kiska jawaab?

 **Sachin:** hmmmm..toh ab aise sataoogi mujhe tum..theekh hai..Sawaal phir se dohrataa hoon…I love you..Do you love me?

 **Purvi (shy):** Sachinnn…

 **Sachin:** soch looo Purvi..ek aur din bacha hai…main phone rakhta hoon…mujhe last minute shopping karni thi…bye..

Purvi smiles and walks ahead in the market. Very soon, she sees a crowd of people in front of her. She gets curious and walks inside the crowd to reach. She is shocked to see a lady dressed in white lying down unconscious.

 **Purvi (asking to a man):** Kya hua? kaun hai yeh?

 **Man:** lagta hai achanak behosh ho gayi..akeli hai..

 **Purvi:** arre..toh koi uthaoo inhe…hospital le chalte hai..

 **Man:** arrre…yeh sab lafda case hai..police matter ho jaayega…naa re baba..

Purvi with the help of a couple of people manage to take her to a nearby hospital.

 **Purvi:** Doctor..maine entry formalities toh kar li…yeh aurat theekh toh hai naa?

 **Doctor:** ilaaj chal raha hai…lagta hai kayi din se khaana nahi khaaya hai…bahut kamzor hai..

 **Nurse:** Madame..aap jaanti hai kya inkko…kyunki inke paas bag, purse kuch mila nahi..

 **Purvi:** nahi main nahi jaanti..market me behosh padi thi..main bass yahan tak le aayi..

 **Doctor:** okay…aap jaaiye..hum sambhaal lenge..

 **Purvi:** Doctor…main..inke ilaaj ki fees bhar deti hoon…she glances at her watch..mujhe chalna chahiye ab..aapko koi aur zaroorat ho yaa inhe hosh aaye toh mujhe phone zaroor kijiye..

Before leaving, Purvi catches a glimpse of the lady from outside.

 **Purvi(praying):** hey bhagwaan…inhe jaldi theekh kardena..aur inke parivaar se milaa dena…

 **3 hours before Sachin's arrival**

Purvi is cooking her special dish for Sachin. She remembers her childhood memories while doing so.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Jab Maa yeh dish banaati thi..kitna ladte the main aur Diii…kaun zyaada khaayega…apne badi hone ka hamesha faayda uthaati thi..jaldi jaldi khaa leti thi Diii..she laughs remembering the incident.

 **Purvi (thinking):** pata nahi..achanak Dii ki itni saari baaten yaad aa rahi hai…she pays attention to the food on the stove.

She tries to think and get excited about Sachin's arrival. But today, her mind is not in her control. Disturbing scenes from the past appear in her mind one after the other like a movie.

 _Sachin mere hone waale bache ka baap hai….mujhe usse shaadi karna hai..main uske bina nahi reh sakti….yeh bache…yeh bache nahi chahiye mujhe…_

Purvi's thoughts are broken by the continuous ringing of her phone. She picks the call.

 **Hospital staff:** Madam…kal who patient ko le aayi thi naa…unhe hosh aa gaya hai..ab who theekh hai ghar jaa sakti hai

 **Purvi (relief):** Ohhh…Thank god…kya unke gharwaalon ka kuch pata chala?

 **Staff:** nahi..unka kehna hai..woh akeli hai duniya me..kisi ashram ka address diya hai unhone..

 **Purvi:** ohhh..

 **Staff:** Madame..woh aapse ek baar milna chahti hai…aap abhi aa sakti hai?

 **Purvi:** abhi? Nahi..thoda mushkil hai..

 **Staff:** 10-15 minute ka kaam hai..aur phir discharge card pe aapke signature chahiye the..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Sachin ko aane me abhi bhi 2 ghante hai..phir airport se ghar ka raasta bhi toh 1 ghante ka hai..jaldi jaakar aa jaati hoon..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai..main aati hoon aadhe ghante me..

 **Hospital**

 **Purvi:** ji ..woh lady kahan hai? Maine forms pe sign kar diya hai..mujhe ghar bhi jaana hai…

 **Nurse:** Haan…woh rahi…she points to a lady standing at a corner. Main le chalti hoon…

Purvi walks with the nurse to the lady.

 **Nurse:** madam..aapko milne ka tha naa uss aurat ko jo tumko kal leke aaya..yehi hai who..

The lady turns around and smiles at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Namaste…mera naam Purvi hai…aapki tabiyat ab theekh hai?

The woman stares at her continuously. She appears to figure out if she has seen Purvi before.

 **Purvi:** Aap…aap theekh toh hai? Aise kya dekh rahi hai mujhe..Purvi places a hand on her shoulder..

 **Woman:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

 **Purvi (confused):** Aap…aaap jaanti hai mujhe?

The woman has tears in her eyes and she sobs hugging a shocked Purvi tight.

 **Purvi (shocked):** aapko kya hua? aap theekh toh hai…suniye..kuch boliye naa..

 **Woman (crying):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….kitne saal…kitne saalon ke baad dekha tujhe…

 **Purvi (confused):** Saalon ke baad? Aap kaun hai? Aapka Naam kya hai?

 **Woman sobbing:** Mujhe nahi pehchaana tune….apni Dii ko nahi pehchaana tune…arre paagal..main hooon… **NIRVIIIIIIIIIIIII…** she sobs even louder…

 **Purvi (shocked, whisper):** Diiii…nahi…yeh kaise ho sakta hai…she cannot believe.

 **Nirvi (sobbing):** Tujhe vishwaas nahi ho raha…toh yeh dekh..she forwards her hand. Purvi looks down..at the side of NIrvi's hand a small, green tattoo is present – through her tears, Purvi reads out whats written – Nirvi (in hindi). Purvi checks her own hand at the same spot – her name is written. Purvi remembers they both had got the tattoo in the fair of their village in childhood.

 **Purvi (step back, hands on mouth):** Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…she starts sobbing and trembling…yeh aap hi ho? Oh my God….Oh My God diiiiii…the two sisters hug it out, still crying.

 **So Nirvi is back? What does this mean for Purvi? For Sachin? For Aabha/Aakash? Most importantly SachVi !**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**First things first! A very very Happy birthday to Sachin sir! and alongwith him to Daya sir and Kaavin sir too..May God bless you and your family with joy and happiness.**

 **Continuing the chapter now...**

 **Purvi (touching Nirvi face):** aap aise kaise ho gayi diii….aapke baal….yeh kapde..Purvi takes a step back to check her sister. She has lost too much weight, her skin is pale, her eyes are sunken and dark. Her hairs are cut short like they are growing back after being bald.

 **Purvi (crying):** main….main aapko pehchaan hi nahi saki Diiiiii…kaisi bahen hoon main…she hugs her again.

 **Nirvi:** Bahut kuch badal gaya hai Purvi…8 saal….inn 8 saalon me maine sab kuch kho diya….ekdum akeli hoon main..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** aap akeli nahi hai Diiii…ab main aa gayi hoon naa…chaliye mere saath…

 **Nirvi:** lekin kahan?

 **Purvi:** mere ghar…she says that and stops there for a second. Will it be right to take her home now? What will she tell Sachin? How will the kids react?

 **Nirvi:** kahan kho gayi tu?

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kuuu…kuch nahi Diiii..chaliye…..mere saath..

 **Sachin home**

Sachin gets down from his car and sprints inside expecting Purvi to be waiting for him. He is disappointed, she is not there.

 **Sachin:** Purvi kahin baahar gayi hai kya Kaaka?

 **Kaaka:** Pata nahi…thodi der pehle bass itna bolke gayi…jaldi aa jaaongi…aap mooh haath dho lijiye…khaana tayyar hai

Sachin moves up to his bedroom, trying Purvi's number all the while. Her phone is switched off.

 **Sachin:** Phone switch off…kahan gayi yeh Purvi….kitna excited tha main usse milne…uska jawaab jaannne…something clicks in his mind…ek minute…kahin yeh sab koi surprise toh nahi mere liye…he sits on the bed with a smile.

 **Sachin (mind):** Hmmm…So Mrs Joshi apne Mr Joshi ke liye kuch bada saa plan kiya hai…koi baat nahi…intezaar kar leta hoon….he sits up front…magar bahut tadpa rahi ho mujhe tum Purvi….I promise you iss baat ka badla zaroor loonga main…pyaar se magar..he smiles as he goes to change his clothes.

 **Kaaki house**

Purvi takes Nirvi to Kaaki's house. She speaks to Kaaki in whispers as Nirvi takes some rest in the room inside.

 **Kaaki:** Purvi…yeh teri Didi hai…tujhe pakka yakeen hai?

 **Purvi:** haan kaaki….pehle toh inhe dekhke maine pehchaana hi nahi..magar inke haath me who puraana tattoo, kuch puraani baaten ki maine…mujhe yakeen ho gaya..yeh meri diii hi hai…bilkul badal gayi hai…she has tears in her eyes…bahut kuch sahaa hai unhone..

 **Kaaki:** sambhaal apne aap ko….tune Sachin ko bataya?

 **Purvi (shock):** Oh Nooo…main toh bhool hi gayi..Sachin…Sachin aaj aane waale hai Brazil se..she checks the watch…ab tak toh aa chuke honge..mera phone….she checks her phone..it has no life!

Sachin is waiting still for Purvi, his phone rings. It's from a landline number.

 **Sachin:** Heloo

 **Purvi:** Sachin..aap…aap ghar aa gaye? Aap theekh toh hai naa..

 **Sachin (surprise):** Purvii….tum kahan ho? Tumhara phone bhi bandh hai..tumne yahan pe kisi ko bataya bhi nahi..mujhe nahi bataya yeh baat toh main samajh sakta hoon…magar Kaaka ko toh bataati..

 **Purvi (guilty):** woh…main..main..woh….

 **Sachin (smile):** darr gayi? Hahhaahaha..he laughs…yeh toh bahut chotaa saa badla hai Purvi…tumne mujhe bahut tadpaaliya….ab bataoo mujhe kahan aana hai..kya surprise hai?

 **Purvi:** Surprise? Nahi Sachin..baat yeh hai kiii…she doesn't know how to break this news to him.

 **Sachin:** koi bahaana nahi chalega..tum jahan bhi ho mujhe bataoo..main abhi aa raha hoon….

 **Purvi (quickly):** Nahi nahi..main..main Kaaki ke ghar me hoon..

 **Sachin:** Kaaki ke ghar? Sab theekh toh hai naa Purvi..

 **Purvi:** uhhh…sab theekh nahi hai Sachin..Kaaki ki….she says sorry in her heat for lying…Kaaki ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…main unhe dekhne aayi hoon

 **Sachin:** kya hua unhe? Main abhi aa raha hoon..hospital le chalte hai unhe..

 **Purvi:** nahi nahi…doctor..ne kaha hai ..ghab..ghabrane wali baat nahi hai..woh unhe rest ki zaroorat hai..

 **Sachin (relief):** ohhh…theekh hai..

 **Purvi (guilty):** Sachin..aap buraa naa maano toh…main ek baat boloon?

 **Sachin:** hmm

 **Purvi:** main…main aaj raat yahi ruk jaoon? Kaaki ke paas? She prays that he say Yes without asking anymore questions.

Sachin notes some anxiety and tension in her voice. She has a pleading tone.

 **Sachin (sigh):** theekh hai..ruk jaooo…

 **Purvi (wiping sweat off forehead):** Than..Thank you Sachin..bache school se aa jayenge..Hari Kaka unki dekhbaal kar denge..aap unhe boldijiyegaa..

 **Sachin:** theekh hai….main aa jaoon wahan ek baar?

 **Purvi:** nahi Sachin..aap kyun takleef uthaa rahe hai..abhi abhi toh itni door se aaye hai…aap aaram kijiye..main..main kal subah unki tabiyat dekhkar aa jaoongi..

 **Sachin:** nahi..main aataa hoon tumhe lene kal subah

 **Purvi:** Nahiii…she says loudly

 **Sachin:** kya hua tumhe Purvi? Manaa kyun kar rahi ho

 **Purvi:** wohhh…wohhh..aapki toh kal subah early meeting hai naa…aapne bataaya tha…

 **Sachin (remembering):** Oh haan…main toh bhool hi gaya..theekh hai…tum aa jaana okay…aur kabhi bhi kuch bhi zaroorat pade…mujhe phone karna okay…Kaaki ka khayal rakhna

 **Purvi:** Okay Sachin..phone rakhti hoon main ab…

 **Sachin:** ek min…mujhe kuch kehna tha..

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Sachin (smile):** I….I miss you…

 **Purvi (smile):** Me too…

Purvi keeps the phone down and turns to see Nirvi.

 **Purvi (scared, startled):** Diii…aaappp.

 **Nirvi:** aankh khul gayi toh socha tujhse baate kar loon….

 **Purvi:** baaten baadme..pehle aap kuch khaa ljiye…kitni kamzor ho gayi hai aap…doctor ne bataaya aapne shayad kayi din se kuch khaaya nahi..

 **Nirvi:** ab aadat ho gayi hai mujhe iss sab ki…main bilkul theekh hoon..

 **Purvi (getting up):** Main kuch nahi sunne waali hoon..aapko mere liye thoda khaana hi hoga..

 **Nirvi:** theekh hai..tu bilkul nahi badli…ziddi hai abhi bhi…

The sisters eat food with Kaaki.

 **Purvi (eating food):** Diiii…aap…aap kahan chali gayi thi? kitna dhoondha aapko…she has tears in her eyes.

 **Nirvi (calm):** main itne saal kahan kahan gayi mujhe hi theekh se nahi pataaa…hosh hi kahan tha mujhe…bas ghoom ho gayi kahin..jo mila khaa leti thi..jahan jagah mili so jaati thi…kayi log aaye meri zindagi me…kuch logon ne madat ki….kuch logon ne bass mera faayda uthaa liya…bass issi tarah shahar se shahar…bhatakti rahi…

 **Purvi (holding her hand):** Diiiiii…basss…ab main aa gayi hoon naa..ab koi pareshaani nahi hogi aapko..aapne bahut kuch seh liyaa…ab aapke zindagi me khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi dekh lenaa…

 **Nirvi:** Meri chodd…tu bataaa..she looks at her carefully…arrre waah…tu toh aur sundar ho gayi hai…acha lag raha hai tujhe aisa dekhke….teri shaadi ho gayi hai kya?

 **Purvi (shocked):** haannn..haan hogayi..she lowers her eyes..

 **Nirvi (excited):** Sachh? Kaun hai tera pati? Kya karta hai? Bache wache hai kya?

 **Purvi:** abhi abhi shaadi huyi hai..

 **Nirvi:** ohhh…tune bataya nahi..tere pati ka naam?

 **Purvi (scared):** naaaamm…Sa..Sa….Satish…she lies..

 **Nirvi:** ohh Satish…acha naam hai…kahan rehte hai?

 **Purvi:** main..main..Sach..mera matlab Satish Pune me rehte hai…

 **NIrvi:** tum dono saath nahi rehte ho…sab theekh toh hai naa…she asks with concern

 **Purvi (sweating):** haan..haan…sab…sab theekh hai Diii…bas kaam ke liye unhe wahan rehna pad raha hai..

 **Nirvi:** ohhhh…phir theekh hai…Purviiii…mera sar dard kar raha hai…she holds her head..main aaraam kar loon?

 **Purvi:** haan Diiii….aap aaram kijiye..main yahin hoon. Purvi pats her forehead softly till she sleeps. She covers her with a blanket and comes out to Kaaki.

 **Kaaki (pressing Purvi head):** Tune kya socha hai? Sachin ko kya bataayegi? Aur Aakash aur Aabha?

 **Purvi (worried):** Meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..Dii ne ek baar bhi bacho ke baare me nahi poocha…who unhe bhool toh nahi gayi naa?

 **Kaaki:** usne janam diya hai unhe…kaise bhool sakti hai woh…

 **Purvi (crying):** Diii ne bahut kuch sahaa apni zindagi me….main unhe khush dekhna chahti hoon Kaaki..main kya karoon..

 **Kaaki (hugging her):** shhhhh…shaant ho jaa…sab theekh ho jaayega…

 **Sachin home**

 **Aakash/Aabha:** Mummy kab aayegi…hume kyun nahi leke gayi Kaaki ke ghar?

 **Sachin:** kal subah aa jaayegi Mummy…Kaaki ki dekhbaal bhi zaroori hai naa..

 **Aakash:** Papa hamare liye toh aap yeh chocolates aur toys le aaye..Mummy ke liye kya liya

 **Aabha:** budhuuu…Mummy ne kaha naa unhe kuch nahi chahiye..toh kuch nahi liya hogaa..

 **Aakash:** lekin Mummy toh yahan kitni tayyari kar rahi thi..Papa ke aane ka

 **Sachin (interested):** achaaa…Aakash…yahan aaooo…kya tayyari ki tumhari Mummy ne?

 **Aakash:** Mummy ek din Aabha ko puch rahi thi…kaunse dress me who sabse zyaad beautiful dikhti hai..

 **Sachin (immediately):** Saree me..

 **Aakash:** maine bhi yahi kaha…orange waali saree me…maine kaha Papa ki favorite hai…

 **Sachin (happy):** sachhh..tumne aisa kaha….Thank you mere dost!..he high fives him…

 **Aabha:** papa…aap mummy ko 'I love you' kab bologe?

 **Sachin (startled):** I…Love..kya…yeh kisne kaha tumse?

 **Aabha:** haan sabhi hindi filmo me dekha hai…papa mummy bhi I love you bolte hai..

 **Sachin:** hmmm..yeh baat toh hai..waise maine tumhari mummy ko I love you bol diya hai….

 **Aakash:** Aur Mummy ne?

 **Sachin (sighs):** ussi baat toh itnaa intezaar hai…he murmurs..

 **Aakash:** kya? Mujhe sunaai nahi diya..

 **Aabha:** haan..mujhe bhi nahi..

 **Sachin:** tum dono badmaasho ko har cheez sunne ki zaroorat nahi..chalo so jaoo ab…kal subah school bhi toh jaana hai..he tucks them into the bed and wishes them goodnight

 **Sachin (sighs):** yeh 3 hafte itni door tumse kaise guzaare mujhe hi maloom hai…aaj dekho..hum door toh nahi..phir bhi tum mere paas nahi hoooo….bahut mushkil hai Purvi…jaldi aa jaoo…

 **Kaaki house**

Purvi is not able to sleep. Nirvi's sad and painful life journey is replayed in her mind. Tears flow through her eyes.

 **Purvi (turning in sleep):** Di kitni dukhi hai…unhe apni zindagi jeene ka haq hai..khushiyon ka haq hai…magar main kya kar sakti hoon? Mere paas kya hai unhe dene ke liye?

Purvi shuts her eyes and the faces of Aakash, Aabha and Sachin flash..

 **Purvi (mind):** mere paas hai hi kya apna? Jo bhi hai..sab Di ka hi toh hai..Aakash, Aabha aur…aur Sachin…she sobs noiselessly, her heart doesn't give her permission, but her brain is ready to take a tough decision.

 **Kaaki (wiping her tears):** Kahaa tha maine…jab waqt aayega…tab tu bahut tadpegi…..bahut takleef hogi tujhe….

 **So what will Purvi do? most importantly what will Nirvi do? Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **Dear Mansi...sorry I forgot to add that note you had requested. I just didn't want to write it separately as its actually against the rules of FF.**

 **De1ar guys, on behalf of Mansi and some other readers and myself - just want to request you all to be actively involved in this FF. I understand its hard for many of us now that the show is off air. BUt guys, this is still a way to keep the characters and our love for them alive.**

 **There are many writers who have stopped updating due to their personal reasons (studies/exams/personal), I can only request them to take out time, if possible and update their beautiful stories. At the same time a sincere request to all the readers - kindly review all stories. Its highly motivating to the writers.**

 **Everyone is busy , but the writers take so much pain, energy only to keep this series alive in our hearts. kindly encourage them. provide your appreciation, or tips or suggestion for improvement. Keep FF alive!**

 **Thank you guys...Love you all :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Purvi wakes up in the morning with continuous ringing of her mobile phone. She picks it up sleepily.

 **Purvi:** Heloo

 **Sachin:** Good morning Purviiii….

 **Purvi (eyes open):** sachinnn…she checks her mobile phone….7 baj gaye? Bache school gaye naa? Unhone breakfast kiya? Aur aapki meeting? Aapne kuch khaaya?

 **Sachin (smile):** Hum sab ki itni fikar hai toh kyun chodd ke gayi? Pata hai kal bacho ne tumhe kitna miss kiya?

 **Purvi (small smile):** Maine bhi miss kiya..

 **Sachin:** kisse? Sirf bacho ko yaaa mujhe bhi? He speaks as he sips coffee..umhmmm..he makes a sound expressing his displeasure.

 **Purvi:** kya hua?

 **Sachin:** kaaka ne coffee me kam cheeni daal di..huhhh..tum ghar pe nahi ho toh sab kuch pheeka lagta hai…acha Kaaki kaisi hai ab?

 **Purvi:** unhe kya hua hai?

 **Sachin:** kya?

 **Purvi (realizing):** haan..sorry..haan…who theekh hai..ab tabiyat behtar hai..

 **Sachin:** toh tum waapas aa rahi ho naa?

 **Purvi (doubt):** Sachinnn..

 **Sachin:** bass Purvi….poore 3 hafte tumse door raha hoon…ab aur nahi…agar kaaki ki tabiyat abhi bhi theekh nahi hai..toh unhe bhi le aooo..hamare ghar me jitney din chaahe aaraam kar sakti hai who..bass tum waapas aa jaoo..Pleaaase…he speaks softly but firmly.

 **Purvi:** acha theekh hai..main aa jaaoongi..

 **Sachin:** main phone rakhta hoon…mujhe office bhi jaana hai…

 **Purvi:** Bye..

 **Sachin:** ek min Purvi..she keeps the phone back in her ears….I…I love you…do you love me? He asks in a teasing manner….he wants to remind her..he wants to tell her to keep her answer ready..

 **Purvi (tears):** Sachinn..aaj aapko mera jawaab mil jaayega…

 **Sachin (nervous):** Pro..promise?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** hmmm..she keeps the phone down and dissolves into tears.

 **Kaaki(consoling her):** Tu jaldbaazi kar rahi hai…thoda waqt le le…

 **Purvi:** nahi kaaki…jitna jaldi yeh khatam ho..utna mere dil ko kam takleef hogi..hai naa? She is unsure…she looks at Kaaki..

 **Kaaki (sighs):** Theekh hai Purvi…jaisa tu theekh samjhe..

Purvi helps Nirvi to get ready.

 **Nirvi:** Purvi…ab mujhe chalna chahiye…meri tabiyat ab thodi behtar hai..

 **Purvi:** lekin aap kahan jaayengi? Abhi abhi toh hum mile hai..

 **Nirvi:** main tujhe batana bhool gayi…mujhe ashram jaana hai….Nasik me

 **Purvi:** aap kahin nahi jaayengi…mujhe ek zaroori kaam se baahar jaana hai..main shaam ko aaoongi..phir hum sab saath me chalte hai..

 **Nirvi:** kahan?

 **Purvi:** Ghar..

 **Nirvi:** Ghar? Kiska ghar?

 **Purvi:** aapko shaam ko pata chal jaayega..Kaaki…Diii ka khayal rakhna…

 **Nirvi:** Purviii..aare bataa toh…jaana kahan hai? Purviiiii….Purvi runs out of the house quickly, before Nirvi can see her tears.

 **Sachin office**

Sachin is in a very good mood. He has many reasons to celebrate. His Brazil visit was a success. Most importantly Purvi will be giving answer to his question. In his heart he knew it would be a 'Yes'. He imagines that moment again and again when she will say Yes and he will finally make her his- forever.

 **Secretary(Nandita):** Sirrr…sirrr..Sachin comes out of his wonderland!

 **Sachin:** yes..Nandita..

 **Nandita:** aapne mujhe bulaaya…kuch kaam tha?

 **Sachin (remembering):** Oh yess…yess…please sit down..kaam zaraa personal hai..he smiles shyly..

After listening to his instructions.

 **Nandita (smiling):** Sirr…its fantastic…main abhi sab arrange karwaati hoon…

 **Sachin:** Thanks Nandita..aur haan..yeh baat please kisiko mat bataana..

 **Nandita:** Sure sir….Best of luck…

 **Sachin (mind):** huhhhh..apne taraf se maine poori koshish ki hai Purvi..mood, ambience, jagah sab kuch perfect hogaa aaj ki raat…bass tumhara jawaab mil jaaye…then it will be magical!

 **Sachin house**

Purvi walks inside the house slowly, looking around. Her eyes fall on a portrait of the 4 of them. She goes near it and stands. It's a family photograph Sachin, Purvi and the kids are seated on a decorated swing. She tries to imagine Nirvi in the picture – a great flash of pain arises in her heart.

She runs to the kids room. She picks up their toys and fondles them.

 _Mummyyyy…..dekho Aabha mujhe mera remote car nahi de rahi..Mummyyyyy mujhe khaaane me noodles chahiye…Mummyyy mera gala dukh raha hai…_

From day 1 the kids were stuck to her. Yes its true she didn't carry them inside her, she didn't bear the labour pain to deliver them, they did not drink milk from her breast but other than that she had done everything for them expected as of a mother.

Loved them, nurtured them, fed them, scolded them, protected them, laughed with them, cried with them. Yet she knows her status has changed now. Their biological mother is here. She is now just their 'Maasi'.

 **Sachin's room**

Purvi opens the door and walks into Sachin's room. She sits on the bed and places the pillow on her lap. The three weeks when he was away, she would come every night to this room. Even though his room was cleaned thoroughly by 2 servants, she would still spend time arranging stuff in his room. She would change the flowers, spend some time rocking on his chair till she fell sleepy.

She would glance at the bed shyly. She awaited his return. **Mrs** ** _Purvi Sachin Joshi.._** she would proclaim it lovingly. She wanted to make it true sooon..

 **Purvi (tears):** Main shayad kabhi tumhari thi hi nahi Sachin…Mrs Sachin Joshi kehlaane ka haq ab mera nahi rahegaa..

She pictures Nirvi and Sachin seated on the bed – she runs out sobbing hard. Why is god making everything difficult for her..

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyun Diiiii…Kyun aayi ho waapas…who bhi ab jab main Sachin se bahut pyaar karne lagi hoon…nahi dena hai aapko yeh sab…yeh…yeh sab mera hai..mera hai…she holds a pillow tight, punching it to remove her frustration.

 **RINGGG RINGGGGG…her phone rings…**

Purvi gets up with a start. She had not realized she had slept off.

 **Purvi:** Helooo..

 **Sachin:** Purviii…tumne bataya nahi..tum ghar aa gayi…abhi Kaka ne mujhe bataya..

 **Purvi:** haan..main..zara ghar ke kaamo me busy ho gayi..

 **Sachin:** aate hi kaam me lag gayi..khair..aaj shaam ko kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** shaam ko?

 **Sachin:** maine kaha tha naa..mere aate hi hum dono aisi jagah jaayenge..jahan sirf main aur tum ho…tum tayyar rehna…7 baje driver aa jayega pick karne

 **Purvi:** kahan jaana hai Sachin?

 **Sachin (smile):** who main nahi bataane waala…ek surprise hai..

 **Purvi:** Sachin..mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat…

 **Sachin (cutting her):** nannannaaaa…aise nahi..mujhe ab kuch nahi sunna hai…shaam ko baat karte hai…tum tayyar rehna..

 **Purvi (frustrated):** Sachin meri baat…

 **Sachin:** shhhhhhhhh…kitna bolti ho tum yaar..maine kaha naa..shaam ko hi main baat karoonga..Purvi…tum woh Diwali waali orange saree pehennna…its my favorite..

Purvi keeps the phone down and starts crying.

 **Aabha/Aakash (running):** Mummyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..main boloongaaaa….nahi main boloongiiiii..

They both fight to speak to Purvi. She quickly wipes her tears.

 **Purvi (fake smile, laugh):** arre…ladd kyun rahe ho kya hua?

The kids fall over her clumsily hugging her tight. Purvi lifts her arms to hug, but keeps them back.

 **Aabha:** I missed you Mummy..kahan chali gayi thi? kitna intezaar kiya hum dono ne..jaoo aapse baat nahi karti hoon…Katti hoon…

She sits across on the bed, crossing her arms.

 **Purvi:** isme gussa hone waali kya baat hai…meri apni life bhi hai…kuch der akele enjoy kar liya toh kaunsa pahad toot pada…she replies angrily.

 **Aakash:** darr lagta hai Mummy..tum chodke gayi toh hum dono ka kya hoga?

 **Purvi (rolling her eyes):** kya har waqt har kaam ke liye yeh Mummy Mummy kya laga rakha hai…waise bhi kaunsi asli mummy hoon main tumhari..

Aakash looks at her with hurt eyes. He gets down from her lap and walks to Aabha.

 **Aakash (hurt tone):** chal Aabha…apne kamre me chalte hai..

 **Purvi (getting up):** kahan jaa rahe ho? Khaana kaun khaayega? Bahut ho gaya tum dono ka naatak..

 **Aabha (angry):** hum akele khaa lenge..

Purvi walks two steps behind to console them, but she stops

 **Purvi (mind):** Mat jaa Purvi…rehne de inhe tere bina…har baat inko manaati hai..pyaar jataati hai..ab teri zaroorat nahi hai yahan…inhe aadat daalni hogi..tere bina jeene ki..

 **Evening**

Purvi gets ready in the orange saree as Sachin had requested. She goes to her desk and takes her mangalsutra off. She fondles it and with tears keeps it back in the drawer.

 **Servant:** Memsaab..driver aa gaya hai..

Purvi nods her head and makes her way out of the room. She hasn't seen the kids since a long time. She has this urge to go and talk to them. She controls it and walks slowly to the main door.

She sits in the car and shuts her eyes as the driver takes her to Sachin's surprise location.

 **Sachin, location**

He checks the place and arrangeents again and again. He is still nervous.

 **Sachin (on phone):** Nanditaa…yeh roses..fresh hai naa..are you sure?

 **Nandita:** haan sir…maine khud select kiye hai..

 **Sachin:** Aur meethe me woh rasmalaai…ohhh kesar waali hai naa? Main tumhe bataana bhool gaya thaa..

 **Nandita (laugh):** Nahi sir…aap nahi bhoole…relax…everything will be perfect..madam ko sab pasand aayega

 **Sachin (sighing):** Do you think so?

 **Nandita:** Sir…aap itne bade businessman hai…badi badi deals sign hai..kayi bade logon ke saath meetings karte hai…aapko itna nervous kabhi nahi dekha..

 **Sachin (loosening his collar):** haan Nandita..tum sahi keh rahi ho…aaj main jiske saath yeh dinner karne waala hoon..woh shayad mere life ka sabse bada VIP hai..isliye thoda darr raha hoon..he laughs slightly

 **Nandita:** darriye mat sir…I am sure sab acha hi hoga..

Sachin can hear the car.

 **Sachin:** acha main rakhta hoon…woh aa gayi shayad..

Sachin unbuttons his jacket and runs his hands on the sides of her hairs. He quickly lights the candles on the table. He is excited and nervous. He exhales a burst of air and turns around. He is shocked!

 **Sachin (confused):** Aap kaun hai?

The woman in front of him looks at him with shock. She recognizes him but is not sure.

 **Woman:** Sach…Sachinnn? She raises a trembling finger towards him.

 **Sachin (nodding head):** haan..magar Aap? He looks around and behind her confusedly..Purvi kahan hai? He walks past the still shocked woman.

 **Sachin:** Purviiiii..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii…he calls out her name…

He sighs a relief when he sees her standing next to the open car door.

 **Sachin (relief):** Purviiii…tum yahan kyun khadi ho…aaooo naa..aur…yeh aurat kaun hai?

 **Woman:** tumne…tumne mujhe nahi pehchaana….she looks at him with surprise..

 **Sachin:** nahi..kya…kya hum pehle mil chuke hai? He looks at Purvi for an answer..She looks down at her feet.

 **Woman (tears, choked voice):** Sachinn..main…mujhe nahi pehchaana..she steps closer to him. Sachin tries to recognize her, but cannot. He nods his head as No, he is increasingly confused. This is not going anywhere near his plan.

 **Sachin:** yeh sab kya hai? Kaun ho tum? Purvi..tum kuch bolti kyun nahi?

 **Woman (suddenly):** NIRVIIII….main…main NIRVI hoon Sachin….she sits down and sobs loudly..while Sachin looks at Purvi with a shock!

 **Sachin Nirvi and Purvi….what will happen now? how will Nirvi react when she knows about SachVi?**

 **Keep reading and reviewing :) Sorry for the delay.. The story has 2-3 chapters more..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sachin (shock, not believing):** Nirr..Nirviiii….he looks at Purvi again…she is not meeting his eyes. He gets frustrated at the lack of a response from her end. He walks swiftly to her and holds her elbow.

 **Sachin:** yeh Nirvi hai? Haan?…Purviiii…bolooo kuch…

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes, tears):** haan…yeh meri Dii hai…she looks away…

Sachin feels his throat constricting. He loosens his collars and tie.

 **Nirvi (sobbing):** kahan the tum Sachin? Maine kitna intezaar kiya tumhara….tumhari wajah se maine logon ke kitne taane sune…she clutches her stomach…kitni gandi gaaliyan suni hai maine..sirf tumhari wajah se…she screams loudly..she gets up and holds his collars..

 **Nirvi:** kahan chale gaye the tum? Haan…bolooo..bolo naa…

 **Sachin:** main..main tumhe nahi jaanta…sach me..mera yakeen karoo…mujhe kuch nahi pata…

 **Purvi (rushing to hold Nirvi):** Diii..chodiye unhe…please…

Nirvi leaves Sachin and sits down weakly sobbing on Purvi's shoulder. Purvi hugs her, patting her back. Her eyes travel slowly to Sachin – he is looking so guilty, confused and shocked. She looks around – the whole place is decorated beautifully and spells romance – the lit candles, fresh roses, the glowing lanterns…

 **Nirvi (stops sobbing):** Purvii..tum…tum Sachin ko kaise jaanti ho?

Sachin looks at Purvi. He is waiting for her to answer that question.

 **Purvi (quietly):** bass….main aise..aise hi jaanti hoon..

Sachin shuts his eyes at this humiliation by Purvi. She watches as he grips his fingers to a tight fist. He looks away in disgust.

 **Purvi (walks upto Sachin):** Di ne bahut kuch saha hai apni zindagi me..unka bhi haq hai khushiyon pe, waqt aa gaya hai unhe izzat ki zindagi jeene ka mauka milna chahiye..Sachin glares at her. She cannot miss his tears!

 **Sachin (hurt voice):** tum kya kehna chahti ho? He takes a step closer..his eyes fall on her bare neck. Purvi knows he is looking at the place where her mangalsutra existed..his anger increases..

 **Purvi (taking a step back):** Di ko unka haq milna chahiye..her voice trembles..aap..she looks at Sachin..he knows what she will say and he doesn't want her to say that!

 **Purvi (steadying her voice):** aap…aap aur Di..she shuts her eyes..the image of them standing together gives a stabbing pain in her heart..

 **Purvi:** aap Di ke saath shaa…shaadi..Sachin hisses in response. He feels betrayed, angry, hurt..

 **Nirvi (shock):** yeh kya bol rahi hai tu?

 **Purvi:** haan Di…aapke ke saath jo hua..bahut galat hua..she looks at Sachin. He is not looking at her.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** aapne bahut takleefen sahi hai..ab apko jeena chahiye…chain se…khushi se..she smiles..Di…main hoon naa..she makes Nirvi stand up. She holds her hand and walks to Sachin.

 **Purvi:** main aapko lautaoongi aapki khushiyan…aapka parivaar…she takes a puzzled Nirvi's hand and holds Sachin's right hand. Sachin looks at her. Her touch burns him..

Sachin's and Purvi's eyes meet. Her hand is in his hand. He watches that as she slowly slips her hand and places Nirvi's hand on Sachin's hand.

 **Sachin (whisper):** purvi…

 **Purvi (tears, looking at Sachin, whisper):** mera jawaab..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Di..aap hamesha khush rehna..she looks at both of them…aap dono ko kisiki nazar naa lage..main chalti hoon

She turns before she breaks down and takes fast steps. She has to be away from that place, away before Sachin calls her name, away before Nirvi can figure her relation with Sachin, away before the kids start missing her..Awayyy..

 **Nirvi (voice):** rukoo Purvi..

Purvi doesn't stop. She starts running. Nirvi runs behind and grab her by her hand and forcibly turns her. Purvi tries to break free.

 **Purvi:** Diii…mujhe jaana hai.. Kaaki mera intezaar kar rahi hai…

 **Nirvi(holding her hand):** Tu Sachin ko kaise jaanti hai?

 **Purvi (looking into her eyes once, looking down):** bataya naa..aise hi…paper…paper me photo dekhi..

Nirvi pulls her hand and marches in front of Sachin. He is standing as a silent statue in front of the two sisters!

 **Nirvi:** Sachin….he looks at her…kya rishta hai tumhara Purvi ke saath..

 **Purvi (cutting in):** Koi rishta nahi hai…Diii…

 **Nirvi:** Tu chup rehh Purvi….Sachin…he calls her name softly..he meets her eyes….Please…kya rishta hai tumhara?

 **Sachin (looking at Purvi):** main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon..he confesses..

 **Nirvi:** kya? Purvi wishes the ground to open up at this moment!

 **Sachin (finally talking):** Nirvi…shayad tumhe Purvi ne sach nahi bataya hai..he breathes out…meri aur Purvi ki shaadi ho gayi hai…hamare…hamare bache Aakash aur Aabha..mere saath hi hain..

 **Nirvi (shock):** Bache?…Aakash…Aabha…she turns to Purvi…bache? She asks her..

 **Purvi (crying):** haan Dii..aapke bache…Aakash aur Aabha….8 saal ke hai..

Nirvi sits down placing her hands on her cheeks. She is trembling.

 **Nirvi (murmur):** ba..ba…bache…ek ladka…ladki…Purvii…she holds her tight..kahan hai mere bache? Haan…bol naa….

 **Purvi:** aapke bache Sachin aur…aur mere saath rehte hai…dono theekh hai..Aabha…Aabha ka ilaaj Sachin ne karwaaya…usse nayi zindagi hai Sachin ne….she smiles..ab toh who dono Sachin ke saath bahut ghul mil gaye hai..apne Papa ke bina nahi reh sakte..

 **Sachin:** aur apne Mummy ke bina bhi nahi..he states calmly, looking at Purvi..

 **Purvi(wiping tears):** main unn bacho ki Maa nahi hoon..main sirf Maasi hoon…She smiles at Nirvi….ab aap aa gayi ho naa Di…sambhalo apne parivaar ko…mera kaam toh hogaya….mujhe chalna chahiye…main jaa rahi hoon…she looks at Sachin..

They both stare at each other for seconds. Finally Purvi breaks the gaze again and with a firm resolution turns her face away. She is suddenly in front of Nirvi.

 **Nirvi (calm voice):** kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (surprise):** main..main bass jaa rahi hoon….

SLAPPPP..Sachin watches with shock as Nirvi slaps Purvi. Purvi stands there shamefaced holding a hand against her red, burning cheek.

 **Nirvi:** dard ho raha hai? Purvi looks at her, nodding head as No..

 **Nirvi (smile):** tu bilkul nahi badli naa Chutki…she calls her by her pet name..

 **Purvi:** Diii..

 **Nirvi (goin to Sachin):** Sachin..tumhe pata hai…bachpan me jab bhi mera koi khilona toot jaata, yaa mere kapde chote ho jaate..woh sab isse de deti thi Maa….Chutki ko…jaante ho yeh kya karti thi unse…unhe theekh karti…mere gudiya ken aye kapde silaati, mere chote kapdo me baya button laga deti..yeh jab bhi aisa karti, main turant usse who cheez waapas le leti…kabhi pyaar se, kabhi daraa ke..she laughs..yeh har baari mujhe de deti thi..

 **Nirvi:** aaj bhi mahaan banne jaa rahi hai…mera parivar..mera pyaar, mere bache jinhe main chodd ke chali gayi thi….usse itne saal tumne sambhaala, pyaar diya, takleefe jheli..aur aaj jab sab kuch theekh hai…tum usse mujhe de rahi ho…nahi chahiye mujhe tumhara ehsaan..

 **Purvi:** diiiii….ehsaan nahi hai..yeh aapka hi hai..

 **Nirvi:** yeh mera 'thaaa' Purvi…ab kya haq hai mera haan….arre main who Maa hoon jisne apni hi bachi ko maarne ki koshish ki….Sachin looks at her in shock

 **Sachin:** tumne…Aabha?

 **NIrvi (shame):** haan Sachin…mujhe nafrat ho gayi thi poore haalat se…College ki dino me main tumse paaglo ke jaisa pyaar karti thi….main bass tumhe kisi bhi tarah apna banana chahti thi…tumhare farewell party me nashe me aake hum dono ne…they both look down..I am sorry sachin….main jaanti thi tumne kabhi mujhse pyaar nahi kiya..tum toh shayad mujhe jaante bhi nahi the..magar uss waqt mujhe jo sahi laga maine kiya…tum London chale gaye aur mujhe pata chala main Maa banne waali hoon…

 **Nirvi:** tum waapas nahi aaye, mujhe logon ki taane suune pade, gharwaalon ki nafrat…main andar hi andar apne aap se nafrat karne lagi, apne bacho se bhi..mujhe laga saare fasaad ki jadd yeh bache hi toh hain….inke paida hone ke baad maine apni bachi ko paani me duboke maarne ki koshish bhi ki,…..magar Purvi ne bachaa liyaa…

Sachin looks at Purvi. He now realizes the real reason behind Aabha's life threatening disease.

 **Nirvi:** uss haadse ke baad, main apne aap se nafrat karne lagi..main bass kahin doooor jaana chahti thi…sab cheezo se, sab rishto se…aur main chali gayi..kabhi mudke nahi dekha..kabhi yeh nahi socha..ki unn do masoomo ka kya hoga….

 **Nirvi:** Purviiiii….Chutkiiii..tune phir se sab kuch sambhaal liya…mere bache…Sachin..sab kuch…aur tu yeh sab kuch mujhe aise hi dena chahti hai..kyun?

 **Purvi:** Dii..aapne kitna kuch sahaaa hai..main chahti hoon aap ab khush rahiye..

 **Nirvi:** kisne kaha tujhse main ab khush nahi hoon…yaa yeh sab mujhe milne se main khush ho jaoongi? Aur yeh sab mujhe saupke…kya tu khush reh paayegi? Akele? Bollll?

 **Nirvi:** nahi Purvi…tum kabhi khush nahi reh paoogi…Sachin khush nahi reh paayega..Bache tumhare bina jee nahi paayenge…aur main bhi aise me khush nahi reh sakti…

 **Nirvi:** Sachin…main aaj tumse maafi maangna chahti hoon…mere andhe pyaar ne ek saath kayi zindagiyaan barbaad kar di…I am sorry she folds her hands in front of him.

 **Sachin (small smile):** jo hua usse bhool jaoo Nirvi….tumne shayad bahut kuch sahaa hai zindagi me…ab tumhe khush rehna chahiye…tum…he bites his lips..tum mere bacho ki Maa ho….tum chalo hamare saath…

 **Nirvi:** nahi Sachin..main tumhare bacho ki Maa nahi hoon…sahi maayne me Purvi hi bacho ki Maa hai…aur tumhari patni bhi…usse hi woh haq hai tumhare saath rehne kaa…main khush hoon mujhe mauka mila tumse baat karne ka, maafi maangne kaa..ab mujhe chalna chahiye…

 **Sachin:** Aakash aur Aabha se nahi milogi ek baar?

 **Nirvi (nods her head):** Kiss haq se miloon…itne saal unhone mujhe dekha nahi hai…ab dekh lenge..ek naya rishta judd jayega..nahi Sachin..main nahi chahti unki zindagi me ek naya toofan aaye…she smiles at Purvi..aur waise bhi mujhse zyaada laaad to yeh chutki deti hogi bacho ko..kyun chutki? She smiles at Purvi..

She walks to Purvi, takes her hand and comes to Sachin.

 **Nirvi:** Sachin..main jaanti hoon aaj job hi hua..tumhe iske baare me kuch bhi pata nahi tha…aur tum gussa ho Purvi se..tumhe gussa hona bhi chahiye..Sachin keeps his hands in his pockets and looks down, simmering in anger..

 **Nirvi:** Sachin..she calls softly. She takes his hand and joins them with Purvi's hand….meri Chutki ko maaf kardenaa…yeh dil ki bahut achi hai..haan thodi paagal hai…magar tumse bahut pyaar karti hai…hai naa..

Sachin looks at Purvi, she looks away.

 **Nirvi:** ab mujhe chalna chahiye….maine aaj yeh karke..apne zindagi ke saari galtiyon ki maafi maang li bhagwaan se…Gurudev theekh hi kehte hai…iss janam ki galti ki maafi isse janam me maang leni chahiye..

 **Sachin:** Gurudev?

 **Nirvi:** haan…pichle 2 saalon se main Gurudev ke ashram me hi rehti hoon..ab maine sanyaas le liya hai…yeh meri aakhri mulakaat hai tum logon se…iske baad main unke ashram jaa rahi hoon..aur uske baad jahan jahan who jaayenge..wahan main chali jaoongi…main bahut khush hoon…ki tum ekdum theekh ho Chutki..tum sab hamesha khush rehna….kisiki nazar naa lage…Sachin…meri bahen ka khayal rakhna…

Sachin and Purvi look at Nirvi as she leaves the place forever. They both look at each other and then at their joined hands..

 **Purvi (feeling ashamed, scared):** Sac…Sachinnn..

Sachin looks at her and gently disengages their hands and walks away..

 **Will Sachin be angry? or ? Read next chapter to find out... Next chapter will be last...happy ending...Many of you requested to extend the storyline but honestly, i have no idea how to do it. I donot want to write anything absurd and totally destroy the mood of you all. So I feel alls well that ends well and in time.**

 **Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers who voted me and my stories. Thank you once again for your nominations and the awards. They sseriously made my day!**

 **This story will be always close to my heart as the characters are very sweet and I got lots of love and encouragement. I shall definitely return with another SachVi, but before that let me complete my other stories.**

 **Its Christmas time! Wishing all readers a very merry Christmas and a happy and exciting new year...**

 **My wishes in advance as I shall be on a break next week. I may update this story tomorrow. and after than I shall be writing mostly in the new year! See you all then.**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:) Bye for now...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A very very Happy New year to all of you! Wishing you and your family good health, happiness and loads of oppurtunities.**

Purvi stands at the same place, not willing to go ahead to Sachin and ask for forgiveness. An awkward moment of silence passes between them.

 **Purvi (finally talking):** I…I am sorry Sachin…mujhe maaf kar dena..she whispers looking at his back.

She waits for a response from him. He shrugs his shoulders and keeps his hand on his waist.

She knows, he is upset. She spoiled the moment that could have been special for them. She again looks at the decorations around. She feels guilty. She also feels heavy in her heart.

 **Purvi (walking to him, not facing him but):** Sachin…maine aapko iske pehle kabhi dekha nahi tha..kabhi jaana nahi thaa..magar phir bhi aapse ek rishta banaaye rakha..nafrat kaa..kyunki aap mere liye meri Di ke gunehgaar the..Aabha aur Aakash ke bhi..itne saal uss rishte ko nibhaaya..she wipes her tears..

Itne saalon baad aapse mili, aapko jaana, aapko samjhaa, dheere dheere who nafrat kam hone lagi..aapke liye meri izzat badhne lagi..mujhe laga aap ache hai…hamara rishta achanak ban gaya..magar aapne mujhe waqt diya, izzat di..aap sach me bahut ache hai Sachin..

Aaj Di ko achanak mere saamne dekh saari puraani baaten taaza ho gayi..unka woh dard mujhse dekha nahi gaya..mujhe apne aap pe ek sharam aa gayi..mujhe laga main kaise khushi manaoo jab woh dukhi hai..mere paas tha hi kya unhe dene ke liye….isliye maine socha ki…she stops speaking…

 **Sachin (turning):** Ki? Ki kya Purvi?…he comes closer to her, his eyes bore into hers.

 **Purvi (looking down):** yeh..yeh sab..mera matlab…Di ka haq hai..Di ne bacho ko janam diya..aur..yeh bache..yeh aap dono ke hai…

 **Sachin:** toh tumhara inn bacho ke saath koi rishta nahi?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** nahi…mera matlab hai..she looks down..

 **Sachin:** main maanta hoon tumne unhe janam nahi diya..magar kya ek pal ke liye bhi tumne apna bacha nahi maana? Kabhi bhi? He questions her…

 **Purvi:** yeh bache…yeh mere bache hai..mere hai….maine inhe apne haathon se paala hai..se cries…

 **Sachin (small smile):** chalo…kam se kam inn bacho ko toh apna maanti ho…Purvii..

He lifts her face by his chin. She looks at him, her eyes show guilt.

 **Sachin:** aur..mera kya? Mujhe apna maanti ho?

 **Purvi (surprise):** Sachin?

 **Sachin:** tumhe bura lag raha hai? Maine yeh sawaal kiya tumse? Magar mere liye yeh janna zaroori hai..kya tum mujhe apna maanti ho?

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..maine sab bigaad diya…I don't deserve you..she breaks down..

 **Sachin:** tumne mere sawaal ka jawaab nahi diyaa…mujhe lagta hai abhi bhi koi doubt hai tumhare mann me…isliye toh itni aasaani se sab kuch apne Di ko saunp ke jaa rahi thi..mujhse poochna zaroori bhi nahi samjhaa..he taunts..

Purvi sits down and cries loudly. She sobs for some minutes. Sachin's words are hurting her. The truth always hurts. Suddenly she finds a handkerchief extended towards her. She looks up. Sachin is smiling at her. He sits next to her. She takes it and wipes her tears.

 **Sachin (head down):** I…I am sorry Purvi…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Sachin..aap…aap sorry kyun bol rahe hai? Meri galti hai..maine aapka dil dukhaaya hai..

 **Sachin (holding her hands):** nahi Purvi..yeh tumhari galti nahi hai…yeh tumhara pyaar hai..tumhare Di ke liye pyaar…wow..tum..tum kitna pyaar karti ho apne Di se…khoon ka rishta hota hi aisa hai..hai naa?

 **Sachin:** Aakash aur Aabha ke saath bhi khoon ka rishta hai…toh unse bhi utna hi pyaar karti hogi?

Purvi nods her head as yes.

 **Sachin (coming closer):** toh mera aur tumhara rishta ?

Purvi looks at him shocked. What did he mean by that question?

 **Sachin:** kya mujhse bhi utnaa hi pyaar karti ho jitna apni Di se yaa bacho se karti ho?

 **Purvi:** Sachin…yeh aaap?

 **Sachin:** Purviii…I love you..Do you love me?

Purvi is speechless! In this heavy emotion filled moment he has asked this question to her. The answer which he has been waiting since 3 weeks..The one answer which could help them rebuild their relation.

 **Sachin:** kya tumhe aur waqt chahiye? Yeh sochne ke liye?

 **Purvi:** Sachin…aise achanak? Abhi abhi itna kuch..

 **Sachin:** abhi abhi kya hua Purvi? Sab theekh hi ho gaya naa…Ab toh Nirvi ne bhi hamare rishte ko maan liya…haan ek second ke liye mujhe laga ki meri zindagi badal jaayegi..mera pyaar kho doonga main…magar doosre pal sab kuch theekh ho gaya…ab aur der nahi karna chahta hoon main…Please Purvi..

Purvi looks into his eyes. Yes, what he told was the truth. They have Nirvi's blessings too. All the miunderstandings have got clear. Alls well that ends well, afterall.

 **Purvi (gripping his hand tight):** Haan.. Haan Sachin..main..main aapse pyaar karti hoon..bahut pyaar karti hoon. She cries again

Sachin closes the gap between them by hugging her to himself.

 **Purvi (crying):** I love you Sachin…I love you a lot…I am really sorry..main aaindaa aisa kabhi nahi karoongi…aapko aur bacho ko chodke jaane ki baat nahi karoongi…aapse binaa pooche koi faislaa nahi loongi…aapse har baaten share karoongi…aapse kuch nahi chupaaongi…

 **Sachin:** hmmm…mujhe dher saara pyaar dogi?

 **Purvi (still in embrace):** aapko dher saara pyaar doongi..

 **Sachin:** agar koi teesra hamare beech aa jaaye to hiss baar apne pyaar ke liye ladogi?

 **Purvi (hugging him tighter):** haan..aakhiri dum tak ladoongi..aapko kisike hawaale nahi karoongi..

 **Sachin (teasing):** Mere saath ek lambe honeymoon pe chalogi?

 **Purvi (replying without thinking):** haan..aapke saath ek lambe honeymoon pe chaloongi..

 **Sachin (slyly):** achaaaa…ab mujhe ek kiss dogi?

 **Purvi:** haan..main aapko ek kiss..she opens her eyes.

 **Sachin:** ruk kyun gayi…complete karo apna sentence..tum mujhe ek kisss…? He holds her shoulders and sees her face.

Purvi's face has a mixture of emotions – she is happy that they are together now, relieved that all tensions are sorted and embarrassed that she has to kiss him now..

 **Sachin:** Purviiiiiii….I am waiting…he teases her. She cannot, she wants to but cannot!

 **Sachin(fake anger):** Theekh hai..main samajh gaya…abhi bhi tumhare dil me mere liye woh pyaar nahi hai..isliye itna hichkicha rahi ho..he turns his face away..

 **Purvi:** Sachinnn…she calls his name shyly..

He still doesn't look at her deliberately. The next moment he feels her body close to him, she has sat on his lap and placed her hands on his cheeks. She kisses him in that awkward position, he turns his face in surprise, and she loses her balance. He holds her on time and kisses her back holding her close to his chest, cradling her on his lap like a baby!

 **Sachin (looking at her, kissing on forehead):** I love you Purvi…

 **Purvi (shy):** I…I love you too Sachin..

He picks her up and takes her to the small table that's set up to celebrate this moment. A small round cake is present. They both cut it together and feed each other. Sweetness has entered into their life now. The moon has risen, Sachin holds her hand and together they watch the stars and moon from the very same place they both had kissed the first time – the camp spot. Life has completed a circle for them.

 **Some years later, Sachin house**

 **Purvi:** Aakasshh…Aaabhaaaa…jaldi karo…College ke liye late ho jaooge dono..

 **Aabha (straightening her tie):** aa rahe hai Mummy…ufff…aapme toh patience hi nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** tum dono subah subah kya timepass kar rahe ho…chalo jaldi…yeh nashta kaun karega?

 **Aakash(checking his mobile):** oh come on Mummy..ab hum bache nahi rahe…hamara peecha chodd dooo..

 **Aabha:** aur nahi toh kya? Jab dekho hume chote bacho ki tarah treat karti rehti ho..hmfff..ab hum bade ho gaye hai…we are responsible adults! She declares..Chill Mom..she rolls her eyes..

 **Kids voices:** main first jaoongi…..tum jaoo yahan se..

They all look up to see two small kids fighting at the top of the stairs.

 **Purvi (angry, yelling):** Taashu….Tanyaaa…bass karo dono…

 **Aabha:** shhhhh..Mumyyy…kitna chilaati ho..

 **Purvi (angry):** Chilaaoon nahi toh kya karooon..naak me dam kar rakha hai dono ne..din bhar udham machaate hai… main thakk gayi hoon ab..she sits down holding her head..

 **Aakash (sighing):** Chal Aabha…apni responsibily nibhaane ka time aa gaya hai..Aabha agrees and together they walk up and break the fight between the 4 yr old twins of SachVi – Tanya and Taasha.

 **Aabha (picking up Tanya):** yeh kya Tanya…maine tumhe kitni baar samjhaaya hai..ladte nahi Tashu se…chalo kissi do ab..

 **Tanya:** nahi…Taashu ne meri doll le li…usse bolo waapas kare..phir main baat karoongi..

 **Aabha (sternly):** Aakash, Taashu ko bolo doll waapas karne…abhi ke abhi

 **Taashu (looking at Aakash):** Yeh Aabha didi abhi bhi aappe dhoss jamaati hai…Tanya bhi aisa hi karti hai..

 **Aakash:** Aabhaaa…Taashu doll waapas nahi degi..Tanya ko bolo school jaana hai..tayyar ho jaaye

 **Aabha:** ek min ek min…main tujhse badi hoon naa..Tanya bhi Taashu se badi hai..tum dono ko hamaari baat maanni hi padegi..

 **Aakash:** Tum mujhse sirf 4 minute badi ho…aur Tanya Tashu se sirf do minute…baaki sab equal hai..

Purvi sighs as this is a daily occurrence for all of them now. Sachin comes to the dining table after finishing a meeting.

 **Sachin:** aaj khaane ke table pe koi nahi hai? Kahan hai bache?

 **Purvi:** kya Sachin..subah subah paagal kar diya hai bacho ne..aap toh aaram se China jaane waale ho ek hafte ke liye..mujhe hi sab kuch sambhaalna padta hai..

 **Sachin:** phir se jhagda ho gaya kya?

 **Purvi:** pehle Aakash aur Aabha akele ladte the…ab toh yeh 2 team banaake lad rahe hai..

 **Sachin (laughing):** lagta hai inke team ko todna padega..

 **Purvi:** who kaise?

 **Sachin:** Kyun naa tum bhi mere saath China chalo…ek hafte ke baad hum dono thoda ghoom lenge..

 **Purvi:** aur usse kya hoga?

 **Sachin:** China se aate aate..ho sakta hai inki partnership todne waala koi aa jaaye…he winks..

 **Purvi (color in cheeks):** Sachinnnn…aapko sharam nahi aati…4 bache hai hamaare..she gets up to go..he pulls her back and she falls on his lap..

 **Sachin:** kaisi sharam? Main apne wife ke saath hi toh 'honeymoon' mannane jaa raha hoon…

 **Tanya/Taashu:** Honeymoon…..they squeal..Purvi gets up from Sachin's lap. She looks at Aakash and Aabha, who are giggling.

 **Tanya/Taashu:** Aabha didi…Honeymoon kya hota hai? Ek aur moon…yeh sky me hota hai?

 **Aabha (giggling):** Honeymoon…she looks at Aakash and SachVi…she clears her throat…Honeymoon ek vacation ki tarah hota hai…Aakash also laughs slightly..

 **Taashu:** Vacation…she hurries and sits on Sachin's lap. Papaaa….she kisses him..hum sab log kahan jaa rahe hai 'Honeymoon' pe? Tanya ko nahi leke jaayenge…who hamesha mujhse fight karti hai..

 **Sachin (embarrassed):** uhhh…nahi beta..hum log kahin nahi jaa rahe hai..Papa ko late ho raha hai..ab aap jaoo..Aabha didi ke paas..he tries to change topic

 **Tanya (coming to Sachin):** main bhi chaloongi 'honeymoon' pe..Taashu ko nahi leke jaayenge..

Tanya and Taashu start fighting again. SachVi sigh and look at each other.

 **Aakash/Aabha:** Tanyaaa..Taashu…stop fighting…chalo school jaana hai..

 **Tanya/Taashu:** lekin honeymoon? Hume Mummy Papa ke saath honeymoon pe jaana hai..they both pout..

 **Aakash:** Honeymoon bahut boring hota hai….kahin ghoom bhi nahi sakte….video games bhi nahi hota hai…Ice cream bhi nahi…

 **Tanya/Taashu:** Sheeeeeee…boringgggggg…..hame nahi jaana honeymoon pe..they both hold hands and run to their rooms to get ready.

SachVi sigh a relief. Aakash and Aabha stare at them.

 **Aabha:** Mummy…aap jaa sakte ho Papa ke saath..main aur Aakash yahan sab sambhaal lenge..she giggles..

 **Sachin:** Thank you very much….yeh dono waakai me bade ho gaye hai..hai naa Purvi…

 **Purvi (pulling Aabha ears):** bade shaitaan ho gaye hai…hai naa…

 **Aakash:** waise mummy…aapne hume bhi nahi batayaa aaj tak…Honeymoon me karte kya hai? He runs away before Purvi can reply…

 **Sachin:** who toh beta agle saal tumhe pata hi chal jaayega..hum dono ne kya kiya….he mutters..

 **Purvi (shock):** Kya matlab? Kya karne waale hai aap?Sachinnnn..

 **Sachin:** Relax yaar Purvi….itni bholi mat bano…4 bacho ki Maa ho…itni buddhu toh nahi ho..

 **Purvi:** achaa achaa..time dekhiye…kahin aap late naa ho jaaye…

 **Sachin (gathering his coat):** oh yess…main chalta hoon Purvi..bye..he kisses her cheek and goes away…she is clearing the dining table, he comes back.

 **Purvi (realizing he is near):** Sachinnn..aapne daraa diya mujhe..kya hua? kuch bhool gaye kya?

 **Sachin (nodding head):** hmmm…tumse kuch poochna tha..

 **Purvi:** ji..puchiye?

 **Sachin (hugging her suddenly, talking in her ears):** I love you Purvi…do you love me?

 **Purvi (naughtily):** hmmm…mujhe sochne ke liye waqt chahiye..

 **Sachin:** kitna?

 **Purvi (whispering):** ek hafte ka…

 **Sachin (confused):** ek hafte baad kya hai?

 **All the kids:** Honeymoon….hum sab ke saath…Sachin and Purvi look behind…their 4 kids stand there. The younger ones rush to be with SachVi. While Aakash and Aabha hug them from sides…

Complete family…Sweet Family…

THE END…

 **This story of mine also comes to an end. It was a sweet, family love story. I certainly enjoyed writing it ad I am glad many of you liked it.**

 **Thank you to all the readers, reviewers (silent ones too) for liking my work. My love to you all :)**

 **Many of you had requested 'bold romance'. But I felt this story was always a sweet, emotional one and I didn't want to disturb the entire setting by adding something out of context.**

 **Dear Guest, I am thankful that you liked the story. but, I did not completely understand what you actually meant. You said you didn't want anymore SachVi stories from me(? kyun bhai/bahen?). With respect to other stories with 'bold scenes', thats the writer's wish. I am nobody to make anyone understand or ask others to stop writing what they write.**

 **FF is free and open to all. Let creativity flow! Let everyone write, read, comment whatever they wish to. How we handle it is individual's choice.**

 **Love you all:) Happy new year again :)**


End file.
